Dark Whispers
by Core BloodDrinker
Summary: ¡COMPLETO!El vagaba inmerso en la oscuridad de su alma, su corazón sangraba en vano por la culpa, totalmente vació, muerto en vida. Pero ella era la pequeña luz que envolvió su alma, borro el remordimiento y lo lleno de vida.reviwes!
1. El Comienzo de un Amor

Declaimer: Los personajes de saint Seiya no me pertenecen (lástima). Son Propiedad de M. Kurumada y Shuieshia.   
  
Dark Whispers 

Por Core BloodDrinker

El encuentro parte I : _"El comienzo de un amor_"

El día era hermoso el clima estaba templado y el solo estaba resplandeciente.

Atena había decidido dar un paseo por los recintos del Santuario, seguia el camino de la montaña que iba cuesta abajo, el camino era bastante angosto y daba a un precipicio bastante pronunciado, pero la diosa paseaba sin preocupación ya que no se había percatado de que alguien la seguia, su perseguidor adelanta el paso se abalanza contra Atena y la tira por el precipicio, después de dar con algunas rocas al fin cae al piso. Su acechador, que cubría su rostro con una capucha, reía al ver su plan consumado, pero al dar unos pasos hacia atrás resbala con una piedra y cae, iba a terminar igual que la diosa, no le molestaba el hecho de morir, le molestaba la manera estúpida en la que iba a morir.de repente siente que un brazo la toma por la cintura y le impulsa hacia arraba, al abrir los ojos se encontraba parada de vuelta al pie del precipicio, su salvador se encontraba a su lado, la capucha se le había hecho así atrás, dejando ver su rostro.

"Casi te matas" Le reprocha el hombre, que llevaba una peculiar armadura, quizás de oro.

Su cabello era azul al igual que sus ojos, era un caballero dorado.

"Eres un santo, si eres un santo de atena, ups, creo que metí la pata. Acabo de matar a tu diosa" Dice por lo bajo.

"Soy Saga de Géminis, pero eso no viene al caso, que no te has dado cuenta muchacho, casi te matas, esa no es manera de terminar con tus dias, es de cobarde".

"¡¿Muchacho?!" La ira le brotaba de los ojos "Muchacho, por si no te das cuenta, soy mujer, ciego"

"Perdon" La verdad no daba esa impresión, era mucho mas bajo que Saga, menuda, y al parecer no muy bien dotada, aparte esa capa le cubría todo el cuerpo "Lo siento, pero se le esta denegado el paso a desconocidos; aparte señorita, podría haber terminado..." Mira al precipicio "Como... dios, esa es Atena" Vuelve la mirada a la chica "¿Usted?"

"SAORI SANNNN" Se escucha de abajo "¡Esta bieeeeeeen!" Dijeron los gusrdias."¿Quién anda ahí?"

Saga agarra a la chica y le tapa la boca "Si la agarran la matarán" La carga en brazos y se la lleva.

Ya estando en el templo de Géminis la deja en el suelo, y con tono muy disgustado le pregunta, "¿Quién eres?"

La chica se saca la capa que le cubría todo el cuerpo, dejando ver una vestimenta que poco parecia a una chica de pueblo, su vestido era negro con llamaradas rojas en él borde la falda, su cuerpo era pequeño, pero esa ropa le sentaba muy bien, su cabello era un poco mas oscuro que la miel y le caía sobre los hombros y esos ojos que lo miraban eran color miel con un toque de verde, por un momento se dejo llevar, al ver la profundidad de esos ojos cosas le pasaron por la mente, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Sacudió la cabeza para disipar las ideas que se habían formado, la chica había tratado de matar a Atena, así que despejo su mente y repitió la pregunta.

"¿Quién eres?" Le dijo con un tono más suave

"Mi nombre es Aralea, pero todos me dicen Core, soy una doncella del cortejo de Persefone, estoy al servicio del dios del iframundo, Hades.

El rostro de Saga se tranformó, su expresión lo decía todo, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, se había asustado.

"¿Hades?, No sé si se dio cuenta pero soy un santo, un caballero de Atena enemiga de su dios, mi deber sería eliminarla". Pero por alguna razón no lo haría, no sabia porque pero no podía. "Deme una razón para que no la mate aquí mismo y una explicación por la cual Atena yacia ensangrentada en el piso".

Core tuvo que pensar rápido, no podía decirle que ella había empujado a Atena.

"¡Mi señor no tiene nada que ver con esto! Él no lo sabe, pero mi señora sabe que está aquí ella me ha encubierto, es que yo solía vivir en el pueblo que esta debajo de la Acrópolis, conocía muy bien el santuario pero se me tenia prohibido el paso. Mi aldea fue atacada, al morir fui enviada al tártaro, al verme Persefone se apiado de mi alma, y le pidió a su esposo que me diera vida otras vez y así lo hizo y desde ese momento pase a ser Core nombre que me dio Persefone. Me permitió volver después de trece largos años y aquí estoy" Concluyó Core.

"Aja" Dijo Saga con sarcasmo "Pero todavía no me diste una explicación por la cual la srta.Saori casi muere".

"¡Ahh! Pero yo no tengo nada que ver con eso, es que yo la vi tambaleare y cuando la vi caerse quise ayudarla pero caí detrás de ella" Puso la mejor cara de inocente que pudo, al parecer Saga le creía a medias.

Saga se había dejado llevar de vuelta por esos ojos ¡demonios! No podía dejar de verlos, alejó la vista de ella para poder enfocarse en el problema.

"Mire señorita a estas horas todos deben estar buscándola para matarla, no debe decirle nada a nadie, ¡¿entendió?! Dios todavía no sé por que lo estoy haciendo" Deja escapar un suspiro.

"Por que eres buena persona" Le dice con una gran sonrisa.

Se sentía un cosmos que se acercaba, Saga intento ocultar a Core pero ya era demasiado tarde, Milo los había visto.

"Alguien ha... ¿Saga quién es esa mujer?" Le dice Milo arqueando una ceja.

"¡Eh!... ella... bueno es que..."

"Soy su ...prima y lo he venido a visitar" Se le tira al cuello y Saga lo mira de reojo totalmente sorprendido, aunque no hizo el menor esfuerzo para apartarla.

"Saga este no es lugar para una mujer aunque sea ...... tu prima.Si me disculpan, un placer señorita" Hace una reverencia y mira a Saga "Debes presentarte en la casa del patriarca".

"Gracias por comunicármelo Milo" Le agradeció Saga mientras Milo se marchaba.

Saga no sabia que hacer con Core, ella estaba asombrada por que el Caballero de Escorpio no la había confundido con un chico.

"Por ahora debe quedarse aquí hasta que vea como sacarla sin que haya problemas".

"Pero no me quiero ir, mi señora..." Saga la tomo por los brazos y la acerco a su cara y le dijo "Entras en recinto Sagrado, eres doncella de Persefone, la mujer del enemigo de mi diosa, no me contradiga señorita, se queda aquí ".

"Pero..."

"Pero nada se queda aquí hasta que vuelva" La soltó y se fue directo a la recamara de Atena. Core refunfuñando, fue a sentarse, conocía (de vista) al caballero de oro desde chica y le admiraba (eran pocas las cosas que se acordaba de cuando era chica), no quería irse tan pronto, hacia trece años que no pisaba el verde césped o que el sol le diese en su pálida piel. Tenia que escapar antes de que Saga volviese.

Saga había entrado a la recamara y se para al lado de Aldebaran, este lo mira con una sonrisa y la picardía le asomaba por los ojos.

"Así que estabas con una chica" Aldebaran codea a Saga, "Me dijeron que es bonita".

"No sé a que te refieres" Saga se hace el tonto y mira para otro lado, Aldebaran le rodea el cuello con el brazo, "¡¡Andaaaaa!!" Le da un coscorrón en la cabeza, pero Saga no protestó eso era raro.

Aldebaran lo mira, "Ya pensabamos que tirabas para el mismo lado que Afrodita, Milo me contó todo, aunque no se creyó eso de que era tu prima".

"La verdad......bah! Ya no importa, para que nos llamaron" Le pregunta.

"Al parecer hay unos caballeros de plata haciendo cosas por ahí en nombre de Atena".

"Asi es" Aparece Shaka detrás de ellos, que no habían sentido su cosmos "la señorita Saori quiere que los capturemos y que los traigamos vivos".

"¿Vivos? ¡bah!, que poca diversión" Exclama Death Mask.

"Nuestro deber es defender, no matar si motivo" Le responde Shaka con toda tranquilidad.

"Siempre tan correcto" Le espeta Death Mask.

"Sí, pero siempre es el que explota primero" Comenta Mu por lo bajo.

"¿Qué Mu?"

"¡Eh! Que siempre pasa lo mismo, digo, Shaka".

"Y que debemos hacer" Aioria parecía preocupado.

"Separarnos y buscarlos no deben estar lejos de los límites del Santuario" Le responde Camus.

"O sea que están aquí, mi Excalibur los cortara en dos".

"Sin violencia, Shura" Le repite Shaka.

"¡Mierda!" Shura hace una mueca "Y Milo ¿dónde esta?"

"Dijo que iba a ver a Saori y volvía" Le comunica Mu.

"Uyyyy, falta muchiooo, ezz que me aburro"Afrodita revolea los ojos.

"Ya esta todo en orden" El Caballero de Escorpio se acercaba "Saori se encuentra bien, aunque no recuerda lo que paso"

'Que bien' piensa Saga "Bueno ahora vuelvo"

"Saga" Milo lo fulmina con la mirada "Espero que no tardes".

"Déjalo" Aldebaran lo palmea en el hombro a Milo "Que se divierta".

"Ya vuelvo" Saga hizo caso omiso a los comentarios de Aldebaran.

"Siempre se muestra tan duro con Saga" Le comenta Mu a Shaka.

"El carácter de Milo no es así, pero no logra confiar en Saga"

"Si ya lo sé, pero es una lástima".

Saga se dirigía a su templo para advertir a Core que lo esperace hasta acabar con el asunto. Pero el templo estaba vacio, Core no estaba, se había ido.

"Diablos, tendría que haber hecho del templo un laberinto" Se reprocaha.

El santuario de noche era un peligro, aunque ella fuera aliada de Hades eso no la hacía más fuerte. Asi que salió a buscarla.

Core se había dado cuenta de que estaba perdida, tendría que haberle hecho caso a Saga, a ese hermoso caballero, por Dios, conque confianza lo había tratado, era una chica muy tímida y más con los hombres, pero sentía que conocía a Saga de toda la vida. De todos modos ya era tarde para arrepentirse. De repente siente que la toman de la cintura y le tapan la boca.

"Te quedas bien calladita" Le dice el hombre que la sostenia.

Otro hombre se para delante de ella, llevaba puesta una armadura, eran caballeros de plata, pero por que la trataban así, para colmo eran cinco.

El que le sostenía, le rosa la mejilla con la mano "Chicos parece que hoy tenemos postre"

Core se estremeció la iban a violar y quizas hasta matar. Hubiera deseado nunca pisar el Santuario.

"Dejenme, mi amo te las hará pagar" Le grita Core.

"Lo dudo, JAJAJAJA" Lanza una carcajada y la tira al piso "Ya vas a ver".

Los cinco se estaban acercando, cuando ve que uno se queda inmóvil, un punto rojo lo atravesaba y cae muerto, los demás se alarman y eso le da tiempo a Core para salir corriendo, pero detars de ella salen corriendo los cuatro restantes.

Core siente que la levantan, era Milo, la habia cargado en brazos.

"¿Estas bien?" Le pregunta mientras saltaba por las rocas.

"S-sí"

"Ya me va a escuchar Saga, como te va a dejar sola" Estaba enfurecido.

"No, él......"

"Esta bien "La pone en el piso "Quédate aquí"

Milo se da vuelta y en cuestion de segundos reduce a los cuatro caballeros de plata.

A lo lejos se los veía venir a Camus, Shaka y Saga. Este último va direto a ver a Core pero Milo se le interpone.

"¡¡Que demonios tienes en la cabeza!!?" Le espeta Milo.

"¿Perdón?" Dice Saga, irónicamente.

"¿Cómo la vas a dejar sola? Estas loco, no eres de confiar".

"No me busques Milo, porque...."

"¿Por qué, qué? A ver" Lo desafía Milo.

"Te lo buscastes" Saga se pone en posicion de ataque igual que Milo.

"Galaaaaxian....."

"Scaaaaarlet...."

"¡No!" Le grita Core que iba a separarlos pero Shaka la detiene "Quedese quieta" Le recomienda "¿Qué? Ya va a ver" Le señala.. Saga desaparece ante los ojos atónitos de Core.

"Que diab..." Dice Milo sorprendido "Mu, que demonios, por que te metes"

Mu sale detrás de un arbol "Entre caballeros no deben pelearse".

"No deberías haberte metido" Le grita "¡RAYOS!" Milo se da vuelta y se marcha.

"Así es mejor" Mu deja escapar un suspiro.

"Sí tienes razón"Concuerda Camus "Pero un día no estaras ahí para detenrlos".

"Eso lo sabemos" Dice Shaka "Por ahora debemos acompañar a esta señorita con su '_primo'"_

"Estoy de acuerdo" Le dice Camus.

"¿Por qué se odian?" Core no había prestado atención a la conversacion, todavía estaba pendiente de la pequeña contienda que se habia armado hace minutos.

"Milo siempre deconfió de Saga" Le constesta Shaka.

"Aunque no sabemos por que"Acota Mu.

"Yo podría hablar con él"

"No, muchacha ni pensarlo" Le dice Camus poniendole una mano en el hombro.

"Pero......"

"Bueno vamos" Les dice Mu.

Saga estaba muy enojado, Milo la habia provocado otra vez, estuvo a punto de darle una lección, pero Mu se lo impidió. Estaba enojado con Core, se habia preocuapdo al no verla.

"Perdón" Core había interrumpido la concentracion de Saga pero este seguía dándole la espalda

"¡Perdóooooon , te he diche, sordo!" Le grita.

Saga se levanta bruscamente y la toma de la mano, la mira fijo a los ojos, Core se queda inmovil esos ojos azules la miraban acusadoramente.

"Yo te lo puedo expl..." No pudo seguir por que Saga la interrumpió, "Estaba preocupado".

"¿¡Eh!?"

"Aunque me hizo enojar, Milo tenia razón, no tenía que haberte dejado sola, este humilde Saga se disculpa"

Core estaba sonrojada, no estaba acostumbrada al contacto con los hombres sólo al de Hades que era como un padre para ella y al de su hermano postizo.

"Eh .... Yo" La muchacha se aleja.

"Perdón" Saga se dio cuenta que la tenía agarrada de la mano todavía "Podes tomar cualquiera de las habitaciones y si tenes hambre en la cocina hay algo de comida, no muy buena pero es algo"

"¿Eso quiere decir que podemos ser amigos?" Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Core lo mira.

"Si, puede ser" Le contesta un resignado Saga.

"Bueno entonces comeré algo y me acostaré.¿Y tu?"

"Hoy me toca guardia , asi que si me disculpa".

"Claro, no hay problema" Le dedica una sonrisa

Saga se habia marchado pero quería agradecerle a Milo por haberla salvado.

Habían pasado casi dos horas desde que Saga la había dejado, era casi la media se puso la capucha y sigilosamente salió del templo.Ya se encontraba, apunto de bajar las escaleras cuendo escucha un gruñido, se quedó inmovil, volvió a escuchar el gruñido y una dentadura le rodeo la muñeca, dejó escapar un gritito ahogado, no quería alterar a la bestia que estaba proxima a devorarsela.

"Ay, Dios, Dios" Dice por lo bajo , y escucha otro gruñido, rayos cuantos había.

"¡¡Argento, Escarto!!!!" ¿Esa vos?" Al instante la bestia la soltó y de apoco se dio vuelta, gotas de sudor le rodaban por la rostro.Un ovejero belga negro matizado con rubio bastante corpulento respondía al nombre de Argento, el otro, Escarto, era un galgo plateado como la luna, se dirigían ambos muy contentos al encuentro de su amo, meneando la cola.

"Buen chico, buen chico"S aga les dedica una sonrisa a los dos animales y se dirige a Core

"¿Adónde iba?

"Eh.......yo......veras" Mientas hablaba movía sin cesar las manos.

"Esta bien, no hace falta que me expliques"

"Son tuyos ¿no? son muy lindos"

"Sí, son hermosos" Se agacha y ambos animales le lamen el rostro, Saga entre risas trata de apartarlos, Core lo obserbava era una escena hermosa. "¿Core?" Saga la sacó de su sueño.

"Eh, sí, sí , iba hacia lo de Milo"

"Sabes como llegar"

"Algo me acuerdo"

"ummmm, sácate esa ropa"

"¡¡Eh, maldito depravado, pervertido, que clase de chica te piensas que soy" Core se dirigía directo a darle un puñetazo en media del rostro.

"Espera" Le agarra la muñeca para frenar el golpe "Sabes, el enojo te hace mas linda" Core se quedó inmovil estaba roja como un tomate, de repente Saga comienza a reír a carcajadas.

"Condenado" Le pega en la cabeza con el puño cerrado.

"Ouch, diablos mujer que carácter, era solo una broma" Le dice tocándose la parte golpeada de la cabeza.

"Que rápido que tomas confianza" Lo mira con los ojos entornados.

"Como todo buen geminiano y si no me equeivoco tú haces lo mismo"

"ummm, sí"

"Ven" La agarra de la mano "Tienes que ponerte ropa algo más normal"

Y la conduce adentro del el templo otra ves.Entran en una habitación, era grande, una cama con respaldo sutilmente tallado ocupaba el centro de la habitación, un enorme placard acupaba todo una pared y un escritorio con papeles todos desordenados estaba en una esquina. Le hacía acordar a su propia habitación.Una bliblioteca bastante llena ocupaba la otra pared se acerca a ella y ve una foto, la toma con la mano, había dos niños en ella, pero no recordaba que Saga tuviera un hermano gemelo.

"Es Kanon" Su vos sonaba triste y lo mira a los ojos "Era mi hermano gemelo, ven quizás esto te vaya" Le da un par de pantalones, una camisa y unos zapatos"Son de cuando era chico quizás te quede.

"Te puedes dar vuelta o pretendes que me cambie delante de tuyo" Le hace un ademán con la mano como para que se vaya.

"Que carácter" Sale del cuarto y se apoya en una columna, esa mujer le provocaba algo, al cabo de unos minutos Core sale del cuarto.

"Eh... Saga" Este se da vuelta y se la queda mirando, los pantalones le quedaban bien marcando las curvas de sus caderas bien proporcionadas y la camisa le quedaba entallada en esa cinturita.

"Saga" Por segunda vez Core lo llama.

"........." Saga se la queda mirando un rubor le recorre las mejillas.

"¡SAGA!"

"Perdón, te queda bien ¿no?"

"Me queda apretado el pantalón" Se toca las caderas "Pero creo que esta bien"

"Bueno, ahora si, Escarto te va a acompañar" Le decía mientras la acompañaba a la parte trasera del templo al llegar a la escalera Core se da vuelta y se choca con el pecho de Saga que vena detrás de ella.

"Ouch"

"Ups, perdon"

"Estoy bien" Se toca la cabeza "Gracias" Se pone de puntas de pies y le da un beso en la mejilla a Saga y se aleja con Escarto detrás.

Saga se la queda mirando, en todas las fibras de su ser sentía que la conocía de toda la vida. Ambos sentían plena confianza el uno por el otro aunque no sabían que la motivaba.


	2. El Comienzo de una Amistad

Declaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen (Shingo sos el mejor)). Son Propiedad de M. Kurumada y Shuieshia. Capitulo II 

"El Encuentro parte II: El Comienzo de una Amistad"

Core se había cansado, ya había pasado dos casas, pero Escarto se le acercaba moviendo la cola, eso quería decir que todavía faltaba un poco más. Se sienta en una roca, según recordaba había pasado la casa de leo y cáncer, o sea que faltaba la de virgo. Se levanta dispuesta a seguir camino, da dos pasos y siente que alguien se acerca a ella a toda velocidad.

"¡¡A mi coobra!!" Grita una vos femenina, Core se da vuelta justo para ver unas uñas afiladas que se acercaban a ella amenazadoramente.

"kyaaaaa" Core se tapa el rostro, al abrir los ojos otra mujer se encontraba parada frente a ella.

"Shaina"Dijo la mujer pelirroja

"Marin que no lo ves, es una intrusa"dijo la muchacha de cabellos verdes.

"No, no te das cuenta de que viene con Escarto" El perro no paraba de ladrarle a Shaina.

"Demonios Marin, tu" le señala a Core "no sabes que no debes andar así por el santuario"

"Déjala Shaina"

"Esta bien" shaina se marcha dando saltos a través de las rocas.

Core no podía distinguir la edad de las dos mujeres ya que esta usaba mascaras que le tapaba el rostro por completo, eran Amazonas.

"Mi nombre es Marin y me disculpo por el comportamiento de mi compañera" Marin le tiende la mano ya que Core se había caido al suelo.

"Gracias"le toma la mano y se incorpora "mi nombre es Core, un gusto"

"Aioria me contó todo, así que no hace falta las explicaciones"

"Aah!, el Caballero de Leo.Bueno gracias por todo pero debo continuar camino"

"¿De que casa vienes?"

"Geminis"

"¿Eh?¡" Marin se sorprende "Pesaste las dos casas sin problemas "

"Sí"

"¿Cómo? Bueno no importa ¿hacia donde vas?"

"Estoy buscando a Milo"

"Ah!, ese casanova" revolea los ojos "esta en la casa de Virgo, es la proxima"le señala

"Gracias, Marin, vamos Ecarto"

"Tene cuidado"le grita, Marin se preguntaba como había pasado las dos casas, la de leo estaba vacía ya que se encontraba con Shaka, pero como había pasado la del loco de Death Mask, chica rara, piensa, se da vuelta y se va en la misma dirección que shaina.

En la casa de virgo, Milo se paseaba de aquí para alli. Tres pares de ojos lo seguían.

"Milo, detente"Kamus trataba de calmarlo

"Vas a hacer un surco en mi salon"le señala Shaka

"Es que no pueden, estuve a punto de sacarme las ganas, pero Mu me lo impidió, rayos, mil demonios"golpea con el puño una columna

"Rayos Milo, ya esta, cálmate quieres"le dice Aioria "no fue para tanto"

"Que no fue para tanto, casi la violan y el muy estúpido de Saga no hizo nada"

"Ya basta" Shaka le pone la mano en el hombro "Saga yo no es el malvado patriarca, es un noble caballero, fiel a Atena, una persona bondadosa, es el Saga que era antes de convertirse en patriarca, no le guardes tanto rencor Milo"

"Hum"exclama con desagrado "esta bien"

"Creo que tenemos publico" dice Aioria mirando a Core que se encontraba parada en la puerta de salón.

"Perdón" las palabras fueron apenas un susurro audible, la timidez de Core había vuelto.

Shaka se le acerca "No hay nada que temer"

"¿No es que era una chica?"Le dice Kamus a Aioria

"Es una chica" le responde este

"¡Oh!, perdón es que yo..." estaba nerviosa "Yo quería hablar con el Sr. Milo"

"Por favor no me digas señor, que me hace sentir viejo y no lo soy, estoy en la flor de la juventud jeje" sonreía como si nunca hubiese estado enojado. Kamus mira a Aioria "Que le pasa hace un rato estaba echo una fiera y ahora es todo una seda"

"La verdad, no se" le responde el león

Milo se acerca a Core y le pasa un brazo por los hombros.

"Ven, vamos a afuera así podemos hablar mejor" le guiña un ojo, Core se sonroja, cierra el puño, le iba a pegar. "Para hablar nada mas" le repite Milo que se había dado cuenta de la intención de Core.

"Espero que Milo se acuerde que esta en mi casa" Shaka se siente a tomar el te que Aioria le había servido.

"No creo que haga algo, es la mujer de Saga" le dice Kamus

"No creo que sea la mujer de Saga, pero si cero que se va a enojar" le corrige Aioria

Ya estando afuera, Milo retira el brazo y mira al perro que acompañaba a Core.

"Ah, Escarto" dice Milo, el perro lo miraba fijo "así que Saga sabe que estas acá"

"Sí"

"Si vienes a pedir mis disculpas..."

"No" Core lo interrumpe "yo, veras, quería agradecerte lo de hoy, me salvaste la vida, muchas gracias" le tiende la mano para estrechársela, pero para sorpresa de Core, Milo le agarra las mejillas y se los pellizca suavemente

"¿¡Eh!?"

"¡que boniiita!" dice Milo con un tono medio tonto "Tenes una cara de nena"

Core junta ambas cejas en señal de disgusto.

"¿una nena?" Milo aun tomaba sus mejillas "para que lo sepas querido, no soy una nena"

"Shhh, te va a escuchar todo el santuario" le suelta las mejilllas. Core se cruza de brazos y lo mira, Milo le sonríe "¿Cuantos tenes? ¿Quince?

"Uyy, por dios, a esos quince súmale cinco"

"Bueno, bueno, esta bien, seamos amigos me caes bien" le tiende la mano y Core, con una sonrisa, se la estrecha en un apretón." ¿por qué odias a Saga?" la pregunta hecha de repente hizo que Milo agrandase los ojos, aparta bruscamente la mano y se da vuelta.

"No es de tu incumbencia" le contesta con tono secamente

"Ah, bueno perdón"

Milo se dio cuenta que le había contestado mal se da vuelta "no perdóname vos a mi, no tenia que responderte así, ahora somos amigos, Core"le pone la mano en la cabeza "Creo que deberías regresar, supongo que te quedaras varios días, ¿no?"

"...Si" Core dudo en realidad no lo sabia

"bueno, entonces nos vemos así te presento a los demás"

"Listo, bueno, entonces adiós, Milo de Escorpio"se da vuelta y sale corriendo con Escarto detrás. Mlio la ve alejarse con una sonrisa en el rostro "Simpatica" se dice. Vuelve a entrar tarareando una canción, Aioria lo ve y le dice a Shaka y Kamus "ustedes creen que..."

"Ay dios"

"Espero que no" les responde Shaka

"Bueno muchachos, quien se juega una partida de póker" les dice Milo

"Pero yo no apuesto, la ultima ves perdí todo" dice Aioria negando con la cabeza

"Que aburrido" Shura aparece por detrás

"¡Amigo, compañero!" exclama Milo

"Ay, se han juntado" dice Shaka tomándose la frente

"¿Vamos a jugar o que? Camaradas, dale Aioria apostemos si no que gracia tiene" le palmea la espalda

"A jugar se a dicho" Milo empieza a barajar los naipes.la casa de virgo se había convertido en un garito.

Core regreso al templo de Geminis, acaricio la cabeza del perro "gracias perrito" este le lamió la mano y se fue en busca de su amo. Ya dentro de su habitación asignada Core vio una bandeja arriba de una mesita, había sido Saga, tomo una hogaza de pan y se tiro en el mullido colchón, pensando en las diferencias de los dos hombres que le habían salvado la vida. Cansada cerró los ojos y se durmió al instante.

"No, mama, no te vayas, no me dejes sola por favor, ¡¡¡ maamaa!!!" Core abrió los ojos de ellos caían lagrimas, Saga, que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, la samarreaba levemente

"Core ¿qué te sucede?" Saga no sabía como calmarla

"Es que...me madre..."y se pone a llorar otra ves, Saga la rodea con sus brazos y la acerca a el.

"Ya, ya, ha sido un sueño" le acariciaba el cabello. Core no se había dado cuenta, pero Saga estaba con el torso desnudo, el tacto de su mejilla contra su suave piel de su pecho la hizo darce cuenta de la situación, sus brazos la rodeaba, se sentía tan segura, tan protegida, que sensación, nunca la había sentido antes. Saga la toma por los hombros y la aparta un poco.

"¿estas bien?"

"..." Core no podía hablar ese hombre era más hermoso de lo que ella pensaba, sus anchos hombros, sus musculos marcados, su pecha carecía de bello pero eso realzaba mas su musculatura, su tersa piel, inconscientemente Core poso su mano en el pecho de Saga, la suavidad de esa piel, estúpida, se dijo que estaba haciendo. Saga la aparta y la ve a los ojos, le toma el rostro con ambas manos, le sentía la cálida respiración tan cerca, le calor de sus labios, se dio cuenta de lo que había causado en Saga, la iba a besar.

"¡Saaaga!"Se escucha una vos proveniente del salón principal "Saga ¿estas acá?"

Saga abre los ojos, esos ojos un azul intenso los dominaba, se dio cuenta que como un que se había dejado llevar por una simple caricia, ¿simple?.Aparta a Core "yo..."Saga se levanta abre la puerta y sale de la habitacion. Core seguía en la misma posición sentada en la cama, con ambas manos sosteniendo la colcha sombre su pecho, se quedo inmóvil en el silencio de la habitación, pensando lo que estuvo a punto de suceder.

Saga se encontraba parado apoyado sobre la puerta de la habitación.

"Saga, acá estaba"

"Oh, Aioria"

"Espero no haberte despertado, como sueles dormir hasta tarde"

"No, estaba despierto, llegas justo a tiempo"le pasa el brazo por los hombros "ven, y de paso me comentas a que vinistes mientras preparo el desayuno" ambos se dirigen hacía la cosína.

Unos minutos después, Core se levanta y se dirige a la cocina, no sabia con que cara iba a mirar a Saga después de lo sucedido. De la cocina se escuchaban voces, que alivio.Estaba Aioria por lo menos no tendría que enfrentar sola a Saga.

"buenos dias"

"Buenos días Core"le responde Aioria.Saga la mira pero no le dirije la palabra, se vuelve, seguía con el torso desnudo pero su larga cabellera le tapaba la espalda.

"¿Quéres café?" le ofrece Saga

"si, gracias" Core le extiende la mano

"Aioria te trajo algo" le entrega la taza de café

"¿Para mí?"

"Si, es ropa me la trajo Marin, es que no podes seguir vestida de hombre"

"Marin me dijo que Shaina casi te ataca"Le dice Saga aun de espaldas

"No fue nada"

"La voy a matar"

"Que no fue nada"le repite Core

"Toma, espero que esto te quede es la ropa que usan las Amazonas"

"Gracias Aioria"

"Bueno yo los dejo, debo volver a mi templo, ah! Me olvidaba, Core, Milo me dijo que te queria ver" Saga le clava la mirada a Aioria, "pa...para que te presente a los demás"

"Que bien dentro de un rato voy"

"Gracias Aioria" le dice Saga entre dientes.

"d...de nada Saga" se da vuelta y se va.

"Core, Argento te va a acompañar"

"pero por que, si ya conosco el camino"

"Pero nada, te va a acompañar y punto"

Acaso estaba celoso, no, no podía ser eso hacia tres días que se conocían apenas, pero la idea de que podía estar celoso le arranco una leve sonrisa.

"Bueno me voy a cambiar" le dice de mal modo

"Bueno hace lo que quieras"

Estaba enojada, ni siquiera le había mirado a los ojos. Quería olvidarce de lo que había pasado iba a conocer a los caballeros que tanto admiraba, lastima que el que adoraba era un terco, obstinado, burlón malhumorado...la imagen de Saga en su habitación le volvió a la mente, estaba sin la armadura, eso quería decir que apenas había tenido tiempo de calsarce los pantalones, estaba durmiendo y sin embargo había ido a ver lo que le sucedía, quizás después de todo no era taan malo. Abre el paquete de ropa y se lo queda mirando

"ay dios"se dijo

Saga, ya con la armadura, estaba sentada en compania de sus dos canes en el salón y ve a Core acercare, a pesar de estar enojado no pudo contenerse y se hecho a reír.

"¿De que te ries?"Le espeta una sorojada Core

"Puff...ejem... de nada"se aclara la garganta y se pone serio. Core tenia puesto unas calzas verde limon, con una maya fuxia, un lazo azul en su cintura y unos zapatos amarrillos, era todo un espectaculo comico.

"esta ropa es..."

"Pero si te queda bien"dijo Saga con tono irónico

"tonto, Marin me puso esto tambien"le muestra la mascara que usan las amazonas "yo no la queiro usar"

"No se les esta permitido a las mujeres del santuario andar por ahí mostrando el rostro, pero como todos saben que de alguna forma estas relacionada conmigo creo que no hay problema"

"Bien, bueno me voy" se da vuelta

"¿Core?"

"¿si?"

"Mañana vamos a comprarte ropa no podes andar por ahí vestida con cualquier cosa, aunque te quede bien"

"No, no puedo permitir que me compres cosas, no esta bien"

"Pero yo quiero"

"No, Saga"

"Te propongo algo; mientras estés acá podes trabajar para mí, manteniendo orden en este desastre"

"ummmmm"

"Aceptas, la comida y el alojamiento corren por mi cuenta es un buen trato"

"bueno, acepto" le estiende la mano "es un trato" pero Saga en ves de estrecharle la mano se la besa

"Sagaa"saca la mano enseguida

"Perdón pero son costumbres de caballero"

"Se se, claro" se da vuelta y se marcha. Saga que estaba con Argento le dirije unas palabras "si Milo la toca, mordelo"el perro le responde con un leve ladrido y se aleja.

Core se encuentra con Milo, y este reacciona igual que Saga, estalla en carcajadas al verla.Recorrieron los templos y Milo le fue presentando a los que no conocia.Se asusto un poco al ver a Aldebaran y este como si la conociera de toda la vida le dio un abrazo de oso que casi la ahoga, detrás de el estaba Mu que le huso un gesto al gran Aldebaran para que la soltara.Kamus era tranquillo aunque le dijo unas cuantas palabras aunque no entendió nada. Shaka le dijo que era francés, al parecer este era el mas tranquilizo de todos, Aioria le explico que era el mas cercano a dios, una especie de Buda en vida, shura le dijo que se enojaba por cualquier cosa y Shaka le respondió que el se peleaba por cualquier cosa.Shura era un busca pleito un casanova pero al igual que Milo eran buenas personas.Shura le beso el dorso de la mano y Argento le mordió el tobillo, el pobre perro casi termina cortado en dos.El ultimo fue Afrodita, Core penso que era una mujer, pero Milo le dijo que era hombre pero algo así Core y la saludo "ay, por fin alguien con quien hablar, querida necesitas ir de compras ya" le señala el ridículo atuendo.

El único que faltaba era Death Mask, pero todos decían que le faltaban "algunos caramelos en el frasco".

Después de pasar todo el día en el templo de virgo tomando te que Mu había traido, les conto sobre su vida pero sin contar detalles.

Se despidió de todos, la habia pasado bien que buenos que eran todos.Salio del templo con Argento detrás.

"Hay algo en esa chica, Milo" le dice Shaka

"Es bonita"

"No, hay algo dentro de ella como si estuviese sellado, aunque todo lo que dijo es verdad, pero..."

"Ya, Shaka"le dice shura

"si Shaka ya esta"

"Bueno yo me voy a lo de Saga un rato chicos los veo después" Shura se da vuelta y enfila para el templo de geminis

"Bah se va a lo de ese"dice en tomo despectivo

"no vas a cambiar nunca, ¿no?, Milo"

"no Shaka"

"Te dejo, buenas noches, Milo" Shaka se da vuelta y vuelve a su templo dejando a un pensativo Milo.

"Como puedo perdonar una traicion, nunca podre perdonarte Saga" se dice Milo.


	3. Los Sentimientos de Ella

Declaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen (Shingo no te mueras nunca n.n). Son Propiedad de M. Kurumada y Shuieshia.

Capitulo III:

"Los Sentimientos de Ella"

"No puedo creer que este aca" Se quejaba Saga, mientras caminaba por el amplio pasillo del "Megara's shopping", iba a paso lento con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalon.Esta bien cumplió con la promesa que le había hecho a Core, pero no se penso que recorrería cinco veces cada local de ropa, Core era muy indecisa, le había dicho: "Si compro algo tengo que estar segura de que me gusta". Esto era una pesadilla.

"Se te cayo el papel" Le dijo Shura a una rubia que pasaba

"¿Cuál?" Le respondió la chica

"El que te envuelve bombom" Y le dedico una sonrisa, la chica se fue riendo con su amiga

"Gracias por venir, aunque no te invité, Shura" Le dijo Saga

"Como me lo iba a perder, es el lugar perfecto para ver chicas" Le silba a una morocha que pasaba, "Una pregunta ¿El que hace aca?" Dijo mientras señalaba a Afrodita que iba delante de ellos junto a Core.

"Es que Marin no podía, y el era lo mas parecido a una mujer que hay en el santuario"

"Umm, en eso tenes razón"

Core y Afrodita entraron en un local, y Saga entró también seguido por Shura.

"Probate esto querida" Le dijo Afrodita a Core. Esta entra en el probador. Afrodita se acercó a Saga y le tomó el brazo, este lo mira de reojo.

"Va a estar a la moda, va a quedar preciosa" Le comentó Afrodita justo cuando Core salía del probador.

"Wuuauu" Exclamó Shura "Estás hermosa, Core, ¿no es cierto? Saga" Lo miró, pero Saga no alejaba la vista de la muchacha; tenía puesto una polera verde a rayas negras que le quedaba entallada al cuerpo, una pollera tableada azul (según Saga demasiado corta), y unas finas medias blancas con rayas negras que le llegaban por arriba de la rodilla coronaban la vestimenta .Saga no dejaba de mirarla, examinándola, sí, estaba hermosa.

"Hey, Saga ¿estás con nosotros?" Shura chasqueó los dedos frente a su cara, nada.

"Core me gustaría invitarte a tomar algo" Core lo miro, que caradura que era, bien sabía cual era la intención de Shura.

Saga giró la cabeza y miró a su amigo, ni se te ocurra o te mato, leyó Shura en los ojos de Saga, Shura se disculpó con Core por lo dicho y se fue atras de una pelirroja que según él, le había llamado la atención

"¿Esa pollera no es muy corta?" Le preguntó Saga a Afrodita, pero sin dejar de mirar a Core.

"Ay, no, que anticuado que eres" Se paró al lado de Core "Esta chica tiene unas piernas hermosas y tiene que mostrarlas si no, cómo va a conseguir novio"

¿Novio? esa palabra hizo cortocircuito en la cabeza de Saga, aborrecía la idea... pero sí él no era nada de ella, igual la idea no le gustaba nada.

"A mí me gusta" Dijo Core "¿a ti no, Saga?" Lo miró. Saga no podía, esos ojos se habían convertido en su debilidad, cada vez que le pedía algo no se le podía negar, que demonios le ocurría.

"Sì ,me gusta" Le dijo al fin.

"Buuenisimo, señorita me cobra, Core anda a cambiarte, Saga, la tarjeta" Afrodita extiende la mano y Saga sin chistar le entrega la tarjeta de crédito, grave error.

"¿En serio te gusta?" Core se le había acercado con su metro sesenta y cinco, teía que levantar la cabeza para mirar a Saga a los ojos.

"Err..." Lo tomó por sorpresa "Sí, te queda mejor que mis pantalones ¿no?" Le sonríe

"Sí, tenes razón" El comentario le causó risa, "Bueno, ahora me gustaría que un caballero me invite a tomar un helado"

"Supongo que ese caballero soy yo" Dijo, entrecerrando los ojos

"Así es amigo" Le dio una palmadita en la espalda y se volvió al probador a cambiarse.

Saga se pasó la mano por la cabeza, exasperado, esa mujer, no le podía decir que no, no sabía lo que le sucedía. Dirigió su mirada hacia fuera del local y ahí estaba Shura, sentado en un banco, mirándolo, le sonreía muy pícaramente, realmente le divertía ver a su amigo así, raras veces lo había visto tan manzo.Que divertido va a ser esto, pensaba Shura.

"Dios, Saga, esto es una mugre" Core trataba de poner un poco de orden.

"Es que no tengo tiempo para limpiar"

Era una mañana fría y Core había empezado con su labor, Saga se paseaba por la sala, en realidad no le gustaba que toquen sus cosas, pero esa casa necesitaba orden.

"Bueno, me voy a hacer las compras ¿quieres algo del pueblo?" Le pregunto Core

con tono amable.

"No, esta bien, pero Escarto va contigo" Le dijo sin variar su tono.

"Pero ¿por qué? Había pasado una semana, y adonde Core, iban los canes. La acompañaban y cuidaban.

"Porque no quiero que salgas sola ¿algún problema?" La miró.

"No" Le contesto fríamente "Me voy"

En las calles el frío se sentía más, recorriendo los puestos. Core divisó a Mu, se le acercó.

"Buenos Días Sr. Mu" Lo saludó con entusiasmo.

"Core ¿Cómo estas?"

"Haciendo las compras para el cascarrabias" Hace una mueca de disgusto.

"Je je je" Mu no pudo evitar reírse, era cierto que en momentos Saga se tornaba un viejo cascarrabias, pero desde que Core había llegado estaba más calmado.

"Core, en el santuario, la Srta. Kido suele organizar bailes para sus socios, viejos y nuevos. Todos los caballeros están invitados y la Srta. quiere que vayas"

"Un baile... nunca había ido a uno" Dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

"Atena quiere invitarte en persona, me dijo que te reunas con ella al atardecer"

"Oh" fingió sentirse halagada aunque el oh era mas por fastidio. "Esta bien, ir

"Puedes ir con Saga" Le guiñó un ojo.

"¡¡Mu!!" Le gritó y la gente se volteo a verlos "Pensé que eras el más cuerdo entre tantos locos" Le dijo bajito.

"Pero es que lo soy"

"Bueno me tengo que ir, si la comida no esta, el señorito se enoja" Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió.

"Considera lo de ir con Saga" Le gritó Mu, mientras Core se alejaba. Esa muchacha era perfecta para èl... ó quizás se terminarían matando.

Core llegó al templo y entró en la cocina, dejó las bolsas en la mesa, al parecer no había nadie, genial, pensó "Me daré un baño". Tenía que estar presentable, aunque se tratase de Atena, persona a la cual detestaba, era una diosa, y ella un simple humano (¿simple?)

Y no podía faltarle el respeto.

Entró en el enorme salón (o enorme baño) poco iluminado con grandes columnas, tenia decoraciones en las paredes y una gran piscina climatizada en el medio, ese lugar era tan tranquillo.

Core se desnudo, primero un pie para comprobar la temperatura del agua, estaba caliente. Se sentó, el agua le llegaba al cuello, que reconfortante que era, Saga se le cruzó por la mente, que hermoso que era y su cuerpo...

"¿Estas cómoda?"

Abrió los ojos rapido, ay dios, que vergüenza "S-saga" se levantó de golpe, Saga estaba a pocos metros de ella y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

"Ejem" La miró de arriba a abajo

"¡¡¡Saga!!!" Salió del agua, tomó al toalla y se cubrió como pudo, la vio desnuda, el rostro de Core se asemejaba a un semáforo cuando se ponía en rojo.

"¿Por qué te avergonzas?" Entornó los ojos.

"Pe...pero q... qué estas loco, por qué no me avisastes que estabas aqu

"Umm... por que era un lindo espectáculo y no quise interrumpir, por eso" Y le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo a Core sentirse desvanecer.

"Canalla" Salió caminando y agarró sus ropas.

"¿Core?" Saga la llama, ella se da vuelta y lo ve...

"¡¡Ay, Saga por dios tápate ¿quieres?!!" Le tiró una toalla que le da de lleno en el rostro a Saga, él muy descarado había salido del agua y se encontraba parado frente a ella como dios lo había traído al mundo. Tomó la toalla y se la puso alrededor de la cintura, Core estaba a medio vestir y aun estaba mojada, Saga se le acerca con una toalla y se la coloca en al cabeza.

"¿Que haces?" Le dijo Core.

"Si no te secas la cabeza te vas a resfriar" Core lo quedó mirando mientras él le secaba los cabellos.

Saga la miro, hasta con las cabeza chorreando de agua y toda despeinada se veía hermosa. Ya no lo soportaba, al diablo con todo, le tomo el rostro con ambas manos y la beso, ella no opuso resistencia. Separo sus labios de los de ella, Core aun tenia los ojos cerrados.

"¿Core?" La chica abrió los ojos y lo miro. Saga se dio cuenta que la pasión que había visto en los ojos de Core se desvanecía para convertirse en ira.

"¿Q-qué has hecho?

"¿Cómo que que hice? Te bes

"Canalla" Le dijo y salió corriendo, Saga se la quedó mirando, qué demonios había hecho mal, esa mujer lo llevaría a la tumba.

Core salió corriendo del templo en busca de Milo, que se había convertido en su amigo confidente en los últimos días. Le había gustado el beso, la verdad no sabía porque había reaccionado así, había sido todo muy repentino, pero ahora ya era tarde para volver atrás, estaba muy confundida. No se dio cuenta y entro a la casa de cáncer.

"Bambina ¿Qué hace aca?" Core se dio vuelta.

"Le he preguntando algo señorita" Le dijo en tono despectivo

"Voy a lo de Milo y debo pasar por aca"

"No podes pasar por aca sin mi permiso"

"¡Quién lo dice!" Le gritó en tono altanero

"Io sonno il Cavalieri de oro, Death Mask de Cáncer"

Conque ese era el loco del que todos hablaban, pensó Core.

"Serás mujer pero por aca no pasas" Se le acercó y al parecer lo que le había dicho iba en serio. De repente Argento se le tirò encima y lo atacó.

"Perro asqueroso" Lo pateó y lo tiró a un lado, Core sale corriendo para ver como estaba Argento, le había pegado en el estomago.

"¡¡Maldito, asqueroso mal nacido, como te atreves a pegarle a un pobre animal!!" Estalló Core y Death Mask noto un aura a su alrededor, un aura oscura que se incrementaba.

"El problema es conmigo ¿no?" Le retó ella, inconcientemente el caballero dio un paso hacía atrás, esa mujer le inspiró cierto terror, no sabía porque. Core iba decidida a matar a ese idiota caballero.

Continuara...


	4. Los Sentimientos del Él

Declaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen (que haríamos sin vos Shingo n.n). Son Propiedad de M. Kurumada y Shuieshia.

Capitulo IV

"Los Sentimientos del Él"

..."El problema es conmigo ¿no?" Le retó, inconcientemente el caballero dio un paso hacia atrás, esa mujer le inspiro cierto terror, no sabía por que. Core iba decidida a matar a ese idiota caballero.

"Core" La joven estaba a punto de abofetear a Death, pero Shaka la detuvo justo a tiempo.

"Shaka, mira lo que le hizo" Core señalo a Argento

"Ven Core, vamos" Shaka se acerco a Argento y lo tomó en brazos y se retiró con Core detrás pero esta antes de irse le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Death, y se fue. Adentro del templo se escuchaban las protestas del caballero

"Esa mujer esta loca, deberían encerrarla"

"¿Le ibas a pegar de en serio?" Le pregunto Shaka, intrigado

"Si" Le dijo Core decidida

"Estas loca, él es un caballero de oro y no le importa golpear a una mujer" Concluyó Shaka

"¿Y?"

Esa mujer estaba loca de en serio, pensó Shaka, en eso era parecida a su amigo, no medía las consecuencias de sus actos.

"Te invito a tomar el t

"Pero...iba hacia lo de Milo"

"No está" Hombre de pocas palabras, penso Core ante esa respuesta

"Ah, que lástima es que tenía algo que contarle, entonces sí, voy contigo" Y ambos se encaminaron para el templo de virgo

"Camus, Camus, ¿Estas aquí?"

"Saga" Responde una sombra

"¿Hyoga?"

"S

"¡Ah! ¿Cómo estás?" Le contesta Saga

"Bien, vine a visitar a mi maestro"

"¿Viniste solo?"

"No, vine con Seiya"

"¡Ah! Y ¿dónde esta el cachorro?" Miro Saga a su alrededor buscándolo

"Esta con Aioria, dijo que después te pasaría a saludar, pero lo veo difícil ya que estás aqu

"Je, tienes razón, y a Camus los has visto "

"Sí, salió..." No pudo seguir por que Camus lo interrumpi

"Aca estoy"

"Maestro, Saga lo estaba buscando"

"Si, te estaba buscando, por que..." Miró a Hyoga y luego a Camus

"Hyoga no tienes nada que hacer" Camus miró a su discípulo y este entendió perfecto el mensaje de su maestro, debía dejarlos solos.

"Si, iré a buscar a Seiya, para presentar los respectivos saludos a Saori, adiós" Se march

"Ven vamos a tomar un café, Saga" Lo invito Camus

"Gracias"

"Sí, gracias" Shura hace entrada "Faltaba yo ¿no?"

"Estemmm..." Camus lo miró.

"Vamos, chicos que el pobre de Saga se esta volviendo loco con la pequeña Core o ¿no?"

"Sí" Responde el aludido y los tres se encaminan para la cocina con un cabizbajo Saga

"Mmm, que rico" Core estaba degustando unos dulces que Shaka había traído para comer con el té.

"Me supongo que esta todo bien ¿no?" Le pregunto Shaka mientras le servía una taza de té

"Sí, eso creo y Milo ¿Dónde esta?"

"Atendiendo negocios en Atenas"

"¿Qué, acaso trabaja'" Estaba asombrada

"Si, aquí todos trabajamos"

"Pensé que Atena los mantenía"

"¿Cómo piensas que nos mantenemos? Cada uno tiene sus gustos"

"Que interesante, cuéntame" Sorbió un poco del té

"Te daré algunos ejemplos, empezare con Saga que es el que más te interesa ¿no?"

"Kof, kof" Al escuchar eso, Core se atragantó "No, para nada" Dijo desviando la mirada

"Saga junto con Aioria crían caballos de pura sangre en los campos de América del Sur, y tienen bastante éxito esos dos; Camus tiene pistas de patinaje en varios puntos de Europa; las rosas mas bellas de Atenas salen de los jardines de Afrodita"

"¿Y tú?"

"Yo no hablo de mi vida personal" Dijo serio, Core lo dejo pasar ya iba a caer.

"Dime,Shaka... Milo y Shura ¿de qué trabajan?"

"Emm..., pues veras, ellos dos son socios, mientras que Shura regenta un bar, Milo regenta un...cabaret" Shaka miro a Core para ver como reaccionaba

"¿¡Eh!?" Eso si que la sorprendió "De Milo me lo imaginaba pero ¿Shura?"

"Ay, se ve que no lo conoces bien, esos dos son muy amigos, todos los fines de semana

se van de parranda. El cabaret y el bar se llaman Babilonia y es el más famoso de Atenas, es una suerte que no sepan que los dueños son caballeros dorados"

"Wuau, de lo que una se entera"

"Algo más de lo que quieras saber"

"Bueno, si, me gustaría saber de..."

"Sí, ya sé, de Saga"

Shaka le contó con lujo de detalles todos los sucesos, que Saga había sido patriarca, su muerte todo lo que había pasado con Poseidon y le explicó una última cosa

"Como Saga, Shura, Death, Afrodita y Camus se dieron cuenta de su error, más que nada Saga, él mismo provocó su muerte, Atena les otorgo el perdón divino y decidió traerlos de vuelta, así fue que con su poder y mi ayuda para encontrar sus almas perdidas los trajimos de vuelta"

"¿Patriarca?" Dijo Core sorprendida

"Acaso escuchaste todo lo que te dije"

"Si, si, es que es increíble, en estos trece años que estuve ausente paso de todo, ahora sé por que Milo odia a Saga"

"No es odio, lo que pasa es que Milo es un leal caballero de Atena y le cuesta perdonar a Saga"

"Pero Saga es diferente ahora" Dijo apenada Core

"Sí, ya lo s

"Shaka gracias por todo, pero debo marcharme, Saori me espera"

"Yo te acompañare"

"Gracias" Ambos se levantaron.

Shaka se había dado cuenta de que Core no era para su amigo, por que ella ya se estaba enamorando de otro.

"¿Que hago? Lo estropeé todo, me deje llevar" Dejo Saga apenado

"Te gusta" Dijo Camus

"Y mucho" Acoto Shura

Saga miro a ambos "Si, pero si tenía alguna oportunidad, hoy lo estropeé, todo por hacerte caso, Shura"

"Perdón, perdón, pensé que lo del baño era buena idea, pero se ve que no es como las demás chicas"

"No, no lo es, tiene un carácter, dios que mujer, es terrible, puede ser todo dulzura y al otro minuto te hace pedazos"

"Debes ser cortes" Le dijo Camus

"¿Más? Es que me tiene confundido, realmente no sé..."

"¿Si le gustas? Pues hombre, joer, no te has visto en un espejo" Dijo casi exasperado Shura al ver a su amigo tan alicaído

"Eh, Shura eso sonó demasiado gay, sabes" Le dijo Camus

Shura rasco su nariz mientras sonreía "Pues si, verdad, pero nada que ver Saga ... no estoy diciendo que tu eres..."

"Ya lo estas haciendo otra ves, invítala al baile, Saga" Dijo Camus

"Y ahí usa toda tu artillería" Shura estaba entusiasmado, es que rara ves lo veía a su amigo tan entusiasmado, así de feliz, después de haber causado tanto mal, aunque había sido perdonado, el mismo no se perdonaba, su corazón sufría demasiado, quizás esa chica podría calmar su dolor.

"La invitaré, ¡dios! Yo aquí siendo aconsejado por dos niños" Dijo Saga maliciosamente

"Si, niños" Dijo Shura despectivo "Y tú eres un viejo cascarrabias"

"Bueno me vuelvo a mi templo. Camus, Shura si me disculpan" Hizo una reverencia medio en broma y se marcho

Shura miró a Camus "Esto es un problema ¿sabes?"

"Sí" Camus se levanto

"Dos peleando por la misma mujer"

"Y los dos son nuestros amigos, pero uno perder

"¡¡Rayos!!" Exclamo Shura, los dos caballeros enfrentados por una dama eran sus mejores amigos. Que embrollo.

Shaka había dejado a Core delante de un par de enormes puertas de las recamaras del patriarca.

"Señorita, en que puedo ayudarla" Le dice uno de los guardias

"La señorita Kido desea verme, soy Core"

"Ah, si, pase por favor" Entre los dos guardias abrieron las grandes puertas

"Gracias" Les dedicó una sonrisa y entró. Caminó por el largo pasillo cubierto por una alfombra roja y allí estaba Saori sentada en un gran sillón, dos personas le estaban hablando.

"Señorita Kido ¿deseaba verme?"

"Oh sí, tú debes ser Core" Saori se puso de pie, Core no se explicaba como una niña de trece años tenía ese cuerpo y ella no, bah lo que se explicaba en realidad es como es que era una diosa, pero bueno.

"Un gusto" Dijo Core de puro compromiso.

"El gusto es mío, por favor pasa por aquí que mandare a pedir algo de beber" Y los cuatro se dirigieron a una sala más chica

"Ellos dos son caballeros de bronce"

"Yo soy Seiya, Caballero del Pegaso" Dijo el chico que según Core tenia cara de cachorro

"Soy, Hyoga, Caballero de Cisne" Le tomo la mano y le beso el dorso. Que caballero para su corta edad, de cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos claros, si tuviera unos años máa, pero en que estaba pensando, era un niño, corruptora de menores, se reprendió.

"Yo soy Core, amiga de Saga"

"Se" Core entendió el tono de la afirmación de Hyoga, pero ¿por qué todos pensaban que Saga y ella eran algo mas? Pero Seiya no estaba enterado de lo que se hablaba, se ve que era medio lento el pobre.

"Core yo quería invitarte al baile que se hará aquí y me gustaría que vengas"

"Será un placer, nunca he estado en un baile"

"Perfecto, espero que podamos ser amigas" Dijo Saori con entusiasmo

Demonios ¿amigas? Pensó Core, tendría que serlo si no quería pelarse con Saga. Estuvo alrededor de dos horas hablando con ellos. Cada ves se convencía mas de que Saori y Seiya hacían buena pareja, los dos eran medios lentos de entendederas.

"Si me disculpan, debo marcharme" Dijo Core

"Ya no te retengo, deben estar esperándote"

"Un gusto srta. Kido"

"Dime Saori, por favor"

"Muy bien, Saori"

"Nosotros vamos contigo Core" Le dijo Hyoga "Es que vamos por el mismo camino"

Los tres partieron y en el camino Hyoga le contó sobre sus amigos, Ikki, Shiryu y Shun. De que era el discípulo de Camus y Seiya le contó de sus grandes proezas, al parecer el muchacho era tonto pero su cosmos era ilimitado.Ella les contó de su encuentro con Death y Hyoga le prometió que patearía el trasero del cangrejito ese, Core rió, le caían bien esos dos.

Llegaron al templo de Escorpio y Core lamento que su amigo no estuviese ahí.

"¿Core?" Se escucho, Core se dio vuelta y ahí estaba Milo. Corrió y le abrazo

"Milo, ¿en donde te habías metido eh? Le dijo Core

"Negocios, cariño, negocios" Le contesto Milo

"Milo, hola"

"¡OH! pero si es el cachorro" Le dijo Milo en forma de saludo, al escuchar esas palabras, Seiya lo miró mal.

"Que no soy ningún cachorro, por que todos me dicen así" Dijo Seiya y puso cara de compungido.

"¡AH! Y el caballero del patito" Dijo alegre Milo refiriéndose a Hyoga, Core estallo en risas

"MILO" Le dijo Hyoga medio enojado "no me hagas quedar mal"

"Se, claro" Dijo Milo y miro a Core "habrá un baile en el santuario ¿te gustaría ser mi acompañante para la ocasión?" Le propuso

"Pero..." En realidad Core había pensado en otra persona

"¿Ya te invitaron?"

"No"

"¿Tienes un novio celoso?"

"No"

"Entoces no veo el problema"

"Si...pe..." Que le iba a decir, que queria ir con su enemigo, rayos, no le quedó otra salida.

"Esta bien Milo, iré contigo"

"Perfecto, ahora ¿Quieres cenar conmigo?"

"EH..." Fue la respuesta de Core

"¿Y nosotros?" Dijo Seiya

"¿Ustedes? Yo quiero cenar con la dama" Le guiñó un ojo a Hyoga que entendió la indirecta

"Vamos Seiya" Hyoga se lo llevó a la rastra

"Milo es que no puedo"

"Pero yo quiero"

"Milo ¿por qué eres tan caprichoso?"

"¿Yo?"Dijo con tono inocente "Bueno esta bien, te dejo ir, pero me debes una cena"

"Sí, sí, buenas noches"

"Buenas noches, cariño" Le despedidó Milo, esa costumbre que tenía de decirle cariño.

Core se marcho, recorrió tranquila todas las casa hasta llegar a la de Géminis. Era temprano tenía tiempo para hacer la cena. Cuando entro se encontró a Saga sentado en la cocina, estaba sin la armadura.

"Hola, Saga"

"Core, justo quería..." Pero Core no le dejo acabar

"Milo me invitó al baile" Dijo rápidamente. CLANK, hizo algo dentro del cerebro de Saga, ese condenado le había ganado de mano, tenía ganas de darle una zurra. Y ahora ¿qué haría?

"Te molesta que vaya con él., por que si es así le digo que no..."

"No, esta bien, ve con él" Que le iba a decir ¿que no por que la quería para él?. Tendría que ir mas lento de lo que había pensado.

"Voy a preparar la cena" 

Comieron algo ligero y en silencio. Saga no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, terminó de comer y se levanto.

"Me iré a acostar"

"Espera" Core quería detenerlo pero no sabía como, piensa, piensa, se dijo "Déjame cepillarte el cabello, lo tienes hecho un desastre" ¿peinarle el cabello? Pero que tarada.

"Err...bueno, ven" Entraron en la habitación de Saga y Core se acordó del momento vivido esa mañana, se frenó de golpe y se quedó de pie en la puerta

"¿Y...?"vSaga ya estaba sentado

"Ah, si" Se le acercó y tomó el cepillo "Tienes un hermoso cabello Saga" Y en realidad era cierto, era sedoso "Solía cepillarle el cabello a mi padre todas las noches" dijo y en su voz había un tinte de tristeza "Poca son las cosa que me acuerdo de cuando era pequeña" una lagrima rodó por su mejilla "Ay, que tonta soy, perdón" Saga le tomo la mano y se la llevo a los labios, Core se quedo inmóvil.

"Ya no quiero que sufras, pequeña" Le sostenía la mano dentro de las suyas "Mientas estés aquí quiero que seas feliz y haré todo lo posible para verte sonreír" Core se reconfortó al oír esas palabras

"Gracias" Lo abrazó y le besó en la mejilla, Saga posó una mano en al mejilla de Core

"No me lo agradezcas, con una sonrisa tuya me es suficiente" Y a través del espejo, Saga vio la sonrisa de Core, que aún lo abrazaba. No lo podía evitar, se estaba enamorando de la muchacha y ella sentía lo mismo.


	5. Cambios de Caracter

Declaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen (ya me canse de poner el diclaimer n.n). Son Propiedad de M. Kurumada y Shuieshia. 

Capitulo V:

"Cambios de Caracter"

Las cinco de la mañana marcaba el reloj, Core se hallaba tendida en la cama, no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche. Le fue imposible conciliar el sueño, lo único que giraba en su mente eran las palabras que Saga le había dicho, 'haré lo que sea para verte sonreír', era en lo único que pensaba. No, no poda enamorarce de le es mas nunca debería haber pisado el santuario, eran enemigos, tarde o temprano ella volvería al submundo, y ya no volvería a verlo, no entendió como, pero ese sentimiento crecía día a día y con mas fuerza; por dios; lo amaba, aunque se pelearan cada dos por tres y quería romperle esa cabeza hueca, lo amaba, se había enamorado del enemigo, si Hades se enterara me mataría, penso Core. Tendría que hacer lo posible para disimular sus sentimientos, pronto se iría y no soportaría separarce de el.

"Ya no dormiré mas, mejor me levanto" Dijo con ambas manos sobre su rostro. Se levanto y ni se preocupo en sacarce el pijama, se suponía que Saga estaba durmiendo, ya que había hecho guardia esa noche. En la penumbra se dirigió a la cocina, se pego el susto de su vida al ver una figura en el medio de la cocina; se tapo la boca para no gritar; era Saga que estaba durmiendo en una silla.

"Demonios, Saga" Susurro, prendió la luz y sigilosamente se acerco a Saga. Dormía como un bebe, se lo veía indefenso y estaba hermoso. Su mano; como de costumbre; tomo vida propia y deslizo el dedo por la mejilla de Saga este no despertó, el dedo rozo su mejilla y acaricio sus labios; con esos labios la había besado; se llevo el dedo a sus labios, seria difícil ocultar lo que sentía por ese hombre. Se dio vuelta y se dispuso a hacerce el desayuno, una rica chocolatada. Tomo la taza y al darce vuelta se asusto por segunda vez en treinta minutos; Saga ya no le daba la espalda, sino que la miraba fijo y una sonrisa curvaba sus labios, Core no pudo con su mal genio pero antes de que ella hablase Saga le dijo

"Buenos días, pequeña" Le sonrío

"Buenos días" Respondió Core sin ganas, se sentó y comenzó a tomar su chocolatada mientras probaba los croasants que Camus le había triado ayer, pero al levantar la vista se dio cuenta de que Saga la miraba.

"¿Qué miras? acaso ¿tengo monos en la cara?" le dijo de mal modo, pero al segundo se arrepintió tendría que aprender a controlar ese mal genio. Saga frunció el entrecejo "de malhumor, eh" Le dijo, se levanto y comenzó a prepararse café .Core sobria poco a poco su chocolatada y miraba a Saga, estaba envuelta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Saga la miro.

"¿Qué, tengo monos en la cara?" Dijo Saga imitando el modo de Core

"Sos un tarado" Dijo sin mirarlo, termino su desayuno y se levanto "Me voy a ordenar mi cuarto" Dio media vuelta y se marcho.

"Siempre se va a levantar así, con ese humor de perros" Se dijo Saga mientras la veía alejarce .

Core trato de hacer cualquier cosa menos en pensar en Saga, no podía creer que estaba enamorada de ese tonto insufrible, no, debía de confundir sentimientos, si, era eso. Acomodo su cuarto, limpio la cocina, ordeno el salón, el cuarto de Saga, pero al mirar el reloj se dio cuenta que apanas era las diez de la mañana.

"Y ¿ahora que hago?" Dijo mientras se dejaba caer en el mullido colchón, se sentó de golpe, estaba en el cuarto de Saga si este llegaba a entrar...Bah se había ido con Shura, tardaría en volver, con eso en mente se dejo caer nuevamente en el colchón y se quedo dormida.

Soñó con la cálida sonrisa de su madre, con los abrazos protectores de su padre, con su refugio en el submundo, sus otros dos padres, pero algo perturbaba el sueño de Core, sentía húmedo el rostro, de apoco fu abriendo los ojos, Argento estaba al lado de ella lamiéndole la mejilla.

"¡oh! Argento ¿qué has hecho?" Regaño al can, pero este comenzó a menear la cola, Core le acaricio la cabeza "Gracias por despertarme" Le sonrío, Argento se acostó en la cama, poso su cabeza en el vientre de Core y se queda dormido. El pobre todavía estaba vendado por el golpe que Death Mask le había dado. Miro el reloj

"Demonios" Exclamo "Son las doce del mediodía, debo hacer el almuerzo" Salió de la cama, Argento levanto la cabeza; para ver donde iba su almohada viviente; miro a Core y luego se sumió en el sueño.

Core preparo la comida con tranquilidad, pero pasaron dos horas y Saga no volvía

"Si se piensa que lo voy a esperar se equivoca" Core le escribió una nota y se marcho.

Estaba aburrida, decidió ir a visitar a Mu, hacia tiempo que no lo veía, aparte no-tenia ganas de vera Saga tenia un humor muy cambiante(nda:¿a quien se parecia?). Entro al templo de Aries, pero al parecer no había nadie, camino y camino pero Mu no estaba.

"Hola" Un pequeño niño apareció de la nada

"¡¡¡KYYYAAA!!!" Core grito y salió corriendo pero el niño se le apareció delante

"No te asustes no te haré daño" Core se quedo quieta y observo al niño, no debía tener mas de diez años, el pelo corto y pelirrojo, tenia los mismos ojos de Mu, parecía un niño normal pero no lo era "Mi nombre es Kiki" con una gran sonrisa le extendió la mano "¿Y el tuyo?"

"Mi...mi nombre es Core" Le estrecho la mano

"Bien, entonces ven"Le agarro la mano y se la llevo casi a al rastra al gran salón. El niño se sentó en el suelo y miro a Core "Mira bien lo que hago, Core" Tenia unos cubos a su alrededor y de repente comenzaron a levitar.

"¿Como haces eso?" le dijo sorprendida

"Telequeinesis"

"¿Qué?" Core se sentó al lado de Kiki

"Yo soy el discípulo de Mu, él me enseña a usar mis poderes, así un día yo seré el Caballero de Oro de Aries" Concluyo con una sonrisa de satisfacción

"Mu nunca me dijo que tenia un discípulo y menos que era tan adorable" Le pellizco las mejillas y Kiki río.

"¿Quieres se mi amiga?" Kiki le pregunto con tono inocente

"Por supuesto" le respondió Core con toda seguridad

"Sabes, tu conoces a Tatsumi, ese es un bobo siempre cae en mis bromas"

"Si, si es como Atena"Dijo Core en voz baja, Kiki le conto de todas las bromas que le habia jugado no solo a Tatsumi sino a los santos de bronce sobre todo a Seiya. Con los santos de oro mucho no jugaba y menos con Saga, con una ves le habia abastado para aprender la lección. Core río hasta mas no poder con las travesuras del niño.

"¡Ah!, Pero mírenlos" MU apareció en el vano de la puerta "Veo que la has entretenido Kiki"

"Si maestro, Core es mi amiga" Kiki se levanto para saludar a su maestro y este en respuesta le desordeno lo cabellos.

"Vine por que estaba muyyy aburrida y he pasado un buen rato con Kiki" Le dijo Core a Mu en forma de saludo

"¿Quieres algo de tomar?" le ofreció Mu

"Bueno, así aprovecho, tengo un par de preguntas que hacerte" Core se levanto y fue ala lado de Mu

"Listo, vamos a la cocina" Dijo Mu y Kiki desapareci

"¡Por dios! ¿Cómo hace eso?" dijo Core refiriendoce a Kiki

"Pues es fácil, teletransportacion, es parte de los poderes de nuestra raza, los lemurianos"

"Tienes mucho que contarme, Mu"Dijo Core sorprendida

Mientras tanto en el templo de Géminis

"Sabes Shura, sinceramente no entiendo a las mujeres"le dijo Saga mientras subía los peldaños de la escalera

"¡Ay! Saga, tienes veintiocho años y tienes tan poca experiencia en mujeres" Dijo en un suspiro Shura que recibió como respuesta un gruñido.

Entraron a la cocina, Saga estaba hambriento, Shura lo había tenido toda la tarde en el recinto de las amazonas para mostrarle a su supuesta chica, pobre niña.

"¡Core!" Grito Saga "No esta" se dirigió a la mesa, había una nota y la tomo.

"_Saguita mío del alma, si piensas que _

_te iba a seguir esperando, pues te _

_equivocas, ¡Querido! Ya me estaban_

_saliendo raíces. Si tenes ganas_

_calentate la comida, estoy en lo de Mu._

_nn Core"_

Saga miro la nota esta mujer que se pensaba "mujeres" exclamo 

"A ver" Le dijo Shura y Saga le entrego la nota "Jajaja, me agrada esta mujer, tiene carácter"

"Carácter de porquería"

"Bien, ahora cuéntame" Shura se sentó, listo para escuchar las penurias de su amigo

"No se que hacer, Milo la invito al baile, eso lo sabias" Le dijo en tono serio

"Si, lo sabia" pero se había enterado tarde

"El hecho es que nada le viene bien, he sido directo, indirecto, tierno..." No pudo seguir por que la carcajada de Shura lo interrumpió "¿...De que te ríes?" le dijo con el entrecejo fruncido

"Puf...tierno, perdón, es que es muy buen chiste ¿tu tierno?" lo señalo

"No le veo la gracia"

"¿Tierno tu?, el hombre de la risa diabólica, el poco demostrativo, el de carácter frío; parece que tienes la muralla china alrededor de tu corazón y además..."

"Bueno ya esta bien, con amigo así..." le hizo un ademan con la mano para que se callara "Es...que lloro y me salió del alma...lo tierno"

"Al parecer hay un ser humano debajo de todo eso"

"¡EYYY!" Protesto Saga

"Y ¿si actúas tal cual eres?" Le propuso Shura

"Podría ser" dijo pensando en la idea

"La indiferencia no te sale mal, como tampoco te sale mal hacerte el dos caras, reírte como un loco y ..."

"YA, hablas demasiado, come" Le entrego un plato con comida

"Si criticarte me dará de comer, pues seguiré..." Miro a Saga "...mejor como" si mejor que comiera si no quería morir joven.

Core estaba cómodamente sentada en el piso tomando su café "que rico"

"Es café Irlandés" Le explico Mu

"Yo quiero maestro" le rogó Kiki

"Kiki eres chico para tomar ese, si ya eres travieso por naturaleza no me imagino con un poco de alcohol.

"UF" protesto y siguió tomando su jugo de frutas

"¿Qué querías preguntarme, Core" le recordó Mu

"¿Cómo es Saga?, por que sinceramente no lo entiendo"

"Es un cascarrabias"Se apresuro a decir Kiki

"¡Kiki!" le reprendió Mu

"Déjalo tiene razón" Core le dedico una sonrisa a Kiki y este se la devolvi

"A es Saga, es distante, callado con quienes no conoce, le gusta los lugares solitarios, cuando ríe es por que algo malo va a pasar y cuando se levanta de malhumor no te le cruces por el camino, aunque siempre es muy cortes y caballero"

"Aja, pero yo lo he visto reír sin problemas, no es callado ni distante por que discuticutimos cada dos por tres y no es nada caballero ni cortes" dijo Core discrepando con la opinión de Mu

"Es que Saga esta raro, mas amable" Desde que llegastes tu esta cambiado, penso Mu y río para sus adentros "Dale tiempo, es buena persona, todos tenemos nuestros días"

"Si tienes razón" Core suspiro "Es mejor que me vaya antes que anochezca, Kiki ¿me acompañas?" Le invito Core

"Es que Saga tiene una tendencia a asesinar niños la verdad no se..." le dijo reflexionado el pequeño

"¡¡¡KIKI!!!" le reprendió Mu

"Perdón maestro, te acompañare hasta la entrada del templo pero nada mas" Se acerco a Core y le tomo la mano

"Adiós Mu, te veo luego; vamos Kiki" El niño asintio y Mu lo sdespidio a ambos.

Es obvio que ella era la causante de los cambios de Saga penso Mu, y una sonrisa curvo sus labios.

Core se despidió de Kiki y este se teletrasporto al templo de Aries. Saga no estaba por ningún se calentó un poco de comida y fue a su cuarto. Comió tranquila y se acostó, mañana seria otro día.


	6. Pequeñas Provocaciones I

Capitulo VI:

"Pequeñas Provocaciones, Grandes Preocupaciones"

Core se desperezo en la cama, había dormido profundamente, eso era el efecto de pasar una noche de insomnio.

Las once de la mañana, tendría que apurare para hacer el almuerzo. Se levanto y se dirigió al placard, lo abrió y miro al interior, que se pondría, no tenia demasiada ropa, apenas había ido dos veces al shopping, la primera con Saga y la segunda con Marin y Afrodita, ya que Saga se había negado rotundamente, 'te indecisión me mata los nervios' le había dicho. Miro la escasa ropa que poseía y poso su mirada en el vestido que tenia puesto cuando conoció a Saga, amaba ese vestido, Persefone se lo había confeccionado especialmente para su cumpleaños n veinte, era especial, lo tomo y se dispuso a vestirse. Saga le había dicho que no lo use, bah, pero seria para usarlo dentro de la casa. Abrió el cajón de la cómoda y extrajo dos flores, estas nunca se marchitaban, Persefone las cultivaba en los campos Elíseos y como Core no podía entrar, Persefone siempre le traía un par. Se miro al espejo, el negro del vestido acentuaba la blancura de su piel, coloco las dos florecillas en la media cola que se había hecho en el cabello.

"Que linda que estoy" Se alabo

Salió de su habitación; de buen humor; entro en la cocina y como no tenia tiempo de desayunar se sirvió un poco de jugo y una hogaza de pan.

Tranquilamente se puso a hacer el almuerzo.

"Buen Día" Saga entro en la cocina, se sentó y comenzó a leer el diario

"Buen día" Le contesto Core, le parecía rara la tranquilidad de Saga.

"Core ¿me servirías café?" Saga le extiende la taza que al parecer ya había estado usando, que rara actitud que tenia Saga, indiferente, pero se había propuesto tolerarlo, después de todo estaba viviendo en su casa, así que saco un tema para hablar

"Sabes, Saga, se acerca el baile y me tengo que comprar un bonito vestido para la coacción"

"Si, claro" Le contesto con tono indiferente Saga que ni siquiera había apartado la vista del diario, a Core se le agoto la paciencia (sí es que tenia)

"Auch, demo..." Exclamo Saga cuando Core en venganza le derramo café caliente encima de su mano; Saga tranquilízate, no la mates; se dijo "Me alcanzarías un trapo para secarme" Le pidió con tono neutro

"¡Ay perdón no me di cuanta!" Se dio vuelta para agarrar el repasador y se lo arrojo a la cara; pero que se pensaba; pero para sorpresa de Core Saga no dijo nada, así que me ignoras, penso.

Durante toda la comida Core hablo sin parar (parecía el conejito de duracell), pero Saga se limitaba a comer, aunque por dentro sentía ganas de ponerle un tapón en al boca.

Saga termino de comer y se levanto en silencio abandonando la cocina y dejando a Core que hablara sola, esto encrespo mas a la muchacha.

Saga fue a su habitación y tomo le libro que había estado leyendo y se encamino a la escalera que conducía a la terraza; su lugar favorito en toda la casa, era tan tranquilo; el cielo se extendió a la ancho y reinaba el silencio, era mucho mas lindo de noche con el cielo estrellado. Llego a la terraza y se encamino al lugar donde siempre se sentaba, pero sus ojos no vieron crédito a lo que vio, no lo podía creer; Core estaba recostada con los brazos atrás de su cabeza y aparentemente dormía. Pero la pequeña idiota estaba usando tratas muy sucias para provocarle; ya que la falda que llavaba puesta, a causa del viento supuestamente, se le había levantado dejando al descubierto casi toda la pierna, sinceramente no se daba cuanta de lo que le estaba provocando. Dos ideas pasaron por su mente; cargarla en brazos y llevársela a su cuarto o estrangularla, aunque se inclinaba mas por la segunda, por que en lo único que pensaba era en matarla más que en hacer otra 'cosa'. Conteniendoce lo mejor que pudo se dio media vuelta y se alejo.

Core abrió un ojo y lo vio alejarce, que bobo era penso que ella no sabia que ese era su lugar favorito; lo difícil fue que tuvo que comer a todo prisa y salir corriendo pera llegar antes que él; pero sin embargo el no reacciono, ni un gruñido en respuesta, pero ya caeria. Ensima la maldita falda que se le había subido por culpa del viento dejando todo una pierna la descubierto y no se la había podido bajar por que supuestamente estaba dormida.Saga salió del templo con los nervios de punta, ¿ella lo estaba desafiando?, era mejor alejarce sino la terminaría matando. Decidio ir a ver a Camus, Capaz el frío templo de Acuario calmaria sus ánimos encendidos.

La tarde transcurrió con suma tranquilidad, Saga tardo en volver así que Core tomo eso como la victoria. Estaba recostada en el sofá tratando de leer una novela, pero no podía no dejaba de pensar en la extraña actitud de Saga.

Eran las siete de la tarde cuando Saga volvió, al entrar al salón vio a Core que dormía pacíficamente en el sofá, se le acerco sigilosamente, que tranquila que se la veía, por dios, tenia ganas de rodearla con sus brazos y dormir allí con ella. Core abrió los ojos despacio y Saga se alejo unos pasos

"¿Eh?...Saga" Dijo soñolienta

"¿hum?" Fue la respuesta de Saga

"Oh, has vuelto" Core se incorporo "¿Qué deseas para cenar?" Le pregunto amablemente

"Lo que sea" Saga adopto de nuevo su estrategia, ser indiferente. Pero para Core fue la gota que derramo el vaso, había estado todo el día tratando de llevarse bien con él aunque sea solo un día, pero no, él con su mal trato le agoto la se levanto, iba a jugar su ultima carta seria peligrosa, pero se arriesgaría.

"Sabes Saga, quiero comprarme un bello vestido, así estaré bonita para salir con Milo..." Core observo el rostro de Saga para ver como reaccionaba, pero nada, seguía con el rostro inescrutable, entonces Core prosiguió "...Por que Milo es tan gracioso. tan caballero, tan cortes, nunca seria grosero con una dama, aparte...". Pero Saga ya no la escuchaba, se había perdido, lo último que le llego al cerebro fue 'así estaré bonita para salir con Milo', la paciencia se le escapaba, ella...ella lo comparaba con Milo.

"...Y además..." Core seguía hablando pero Saga ya no la escuchaba

"Milo..." Susurro enfadado. Core callo y observo a Saga; creo que se me fue la mano; penso.Saga comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Core.

"Sa...Saga, perdón yo no quise..." Core retrocedía a medida que Saga avanzaba. Era una tarada, no hacia falta mencionar a Milo. Saga seguía avanzando pero core ya no pudo retroceder por que se choco con el sillón

"Maldito sillón" Exclamo, miro el sillón pero cuando volvió su mirada tenia a Saga enfrente suyo. Lo miro pero sus ojos no decían nada y sus labios eran una línea recta, Cerró sus ojos esperando que Saga explotara, pero en ves de eso sintió que la abrazaba y la estrechaba contra su cuerpo. AY dios y ahora que hago, penso; trato de zafarce pero no pudo esos brazos eran como cadenas

"Por que no dejas de pelear" Le susurro con voz ronca, sintió el aliento de el sobre su cuello "Yo ya no quiero pelear" Le rozo el cuello con los labios, trazo un camino de besos hasta llegar a su hombro. A Core la abandonaron las fuerzas, sentía que se derretía en sus brazos y se sentia tan bien. Quizás podría disfrutar de ese momento, hacer de cuenta que no eran enemigos, que no se separarían en un futuro, ese recuerdo lo atesoraría para toda su vida. Rodea con sus brazos la cintura de Saga y este al darse cuenta la estrecho con mas fuerza, no esperaría la baile para decirle lo que sentía, este era el momento.

"¿Core?" Le susurro

"¿Sí?" Core levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Saga, un azul intenso profundo

"Core yo en realidad..." Core lo miraba fijo, quería que ese momento durara por siempre, pero...

Continuara...


	7. Pequeñas Provocaciones II

CapituloVII:

"Pequeñas Provocaciones, Grandes Preocupaciones"(parte 2)

..."Por que no dejas de pelear" Le susurro con voz ronca, sintió el aliento de el sobre su cuello "Yo ya no quiero pelear" Le rozo el cuello con los labios, trazo un camino de besos hasta llegar a su hombro. A Core la abandonaron las fuerzas, sentía que se derretía en sus brazos y se sentía tan bien. Quizás podría disfrutar de ese momento, hacer de cuenta que no eran enemigos, que no se separarían en un futuro, ese recuerdo lo atesoraría para toda su vida. Rodea con sus brazos la cintura de Saga y este al darse cuenta la estrecho con mas fuerza, no esperaría la baile para decirle lo que sentía, este era el momento.

"¿Core?" Le susurro

"¿Sí?" Core levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Saga, un azul intenso profundo

"Core yo en realidad..." Core lo miraba fijo, quería que ese momento durara por siempre, pero...

"ejemm..." se escucho una voz a espaldas de Saga y Core sintió como se le tensaba el cuerpo.

"Los interrumpimos" Dijo otra voz y Core se dio cuenta de que era Aioria, se le encendieron las mejillas.Saga se fue dando vuelta de a poco para enfrentar a las tres personas que habían osado interrumpirlo.

"Perdón Saga" Le dijo shura con picardía, aunque estaba arrepentido de enserio

"JAJAJA" la risotada de Aldebaran resonó en el salón y Core se escondió detrás de Saga

"Ay, ay, Saga esto no es lugar para eso" Se mofo Shura

"Y no" Acoto Aioria

El flequillo ocultaba los ojos de Saga y una sonrisa encrespada cubría sus labios

"Que este no es lugar...esta es MI casa, este es MI salón y hago lo que quiero" Exploto Saga

"Bueno, ya, ya" Trato de calmarlo Shura aunque después tendría que soportar los golpes de Saga

"Se puede saber a que demonios vinieron" Pregunto un poquito mas calmado

"Vinimos a buscar a Core..."Comenzó a explicar Aioria "...como sabrás una ves por semana nos juntamos a jugar al póker y hemos invitado a Core pero como no sabe jugar Milo dijo que le enseñaría personalmente..."Core que se encontraba detrás de Saga le hacia señas con las manos a Aioria para que se callara, para que no siguiera metiendo la pata, pero ya era tarde, Saga se dio vuelta y miro a Core. "Mierda..."sintió que susurraba Aioria.

"Pe...perdón Saga es que me olvide de decirte..." Le explicaba Core, pero Saga no la escucho le paso por al lado y abandono la habitación en silencio y se sintió el golpe de la puerta de su habitación al cerrarce.

"Perdón Core yo no..."Dijo Aioria apanado

"No, la culpa es mía, tendría que haberle dicho antes" Dijo Core "Iré a hablarle" se dio vuelta pero Shura la tomo del brazo

""No, mejor no vayas, cuando se enoja es mejor no acercarcele, tu ve que yo después los alcanzo"

"Vamos Core" Le dijo Aldebaran

"Bueno...esta bien" Miro a Shura y partió con los dos Santos

Shura se dirigió al cuarto de Saga; golpeo, nada; volvió a golpear, nada.

"El muy estúpido..."exclamo "¡ESCALIBURRR!" Corto la puerta en dos y entro, la habitación estaba a oscuras, pero se distinguían dos lucecitas, por dios, penso Shura, eran los ojos de Saga era todo un demonmio.Estaba sentado en la cama y lo miraba fijo.

"Deberás pagar por eso..."Dijo en tono neutro Saga y señalo la puertas levanto y le asesto un golpe en el rostro a Shura, fue tan rápido que no lo vio venir "Esto es por lo de recién, grandísimo idiota" Grito Saga

"Perdón no era mi intención interrumpir" Shura se toco el labio "ni siquiera me sale sangre"

"No quería matarte"

"Perdón, la culpa no es de ella"

"Ya lo sé"Saga se sentó otra ves en la cama y Shura encendió la luz "En todos estos años, me he sentido vacío, sin vida, cuando me resucitaron varias veces trate de ponerle fin a mi vida, pero no podía traicionar así a Atena, así que decidí alejarme, me sentía muerto en vida, mis manos..." Saga las miraba fijo "...mis manos, shura, están manchadas de sangre.No le encontraba sentido a nada, hasta que ella llego, me hace sentir vivo" Miro a shura "Y tengo miedo de perderla si siquiera haberla tenido"

"Por dios Saga" le palmeo el hombro "Nunca te he visto así" le dijo preocupado

"Siento que la conozco de toda la vida, es algo difícil de explicar. El día que la encontré..."

"Cuando casi mas se mata cayéndose del risco"

"No estaba ahí de casualidad, sentí algo y solo me deje llevar y la encontré"

"La verdad es que no se que decir y me sorprende"

"Al demonio" Exclamo Saga

"¿EH?" Se sorprendió Shura al ver la expresión de su amigo

"Mujeres quien las necesita" Saga se levanta "Ya va a ver después..."

"Pero hace un rato estabas llorando por los rincones...pero quien te entiende" Dijo confundido Shura

"Anda a jugar que te están esperando" Le ordeno Saga

"Siempre tan mandón, estemm...con respecto a Milo" Dijo casi con miedo

"En cualquier momento el escorpioncito sufre un accidente" Dijo Saga con una sonrisa

"¡uy! La sonrisa diabólica" Se burlo Shura

"Mejor te vas"

"Esta bien, esta bien, ya me voy y no te preocupes que yo te la cuido" Le guiño un ojo y se marcho

"Ah, me quedo mas tranquilo" Le grito Saga

Que...es...esto, fue lo que pensó Core cuando entro la lugar destinado la juego en la casa de Milo.De las paredes colgaban largas cortinas de un bordo oscuro, una alfombra del el mismo color cubría todo el piso y había almohadones por todos lados

"¿Te gusta?" Le pregunto Milo

"Esto es un antro" Le contesto Core

"JAJAJAJA" Fue lo único que Milo le dijo

Shura que ya había llegado se acerco a Core y le dijo "Hoy le dijo a las bonitas camareras que no vinieran, por que habría una dama"

"Ah, que lindo gesto" Dijo en tono irónico

"Por que no nos zentamos" Propuso Afrodita

Todos se sentaron y Milo le explico lo básico a Core. Había pasado una hora ya y todos estaban medios risueños ya por que el dúo fantástico (Milo/Shura) había preparado tragos.

"Eh, Milo me servís mas cerveza" Le dijo Core mostrándole el vaso vació

"Pensé que las damas no tomaban así" Dijo Camus

"Es que no es una dama" Le respondió Shura y por eso recibió un codazo de parte de Core

"Tratala bien" Le recomendó Shaka

"No me pondré ebria, se cuando llego la limite, un amigo mío que es como un hermano pera mi me enseño a beber" Core se refería a su hermano postizo es el submundo

Milo que estaba buscando cerveza se da vuelta "no hay mas aquí tendrás que ir a la cocina, Core"

"Bueno ahora vuelvo" Se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero se choco con alguien al llegar a esta.

"Perdón..." Levanto el rostro y ahí estaba DM que la miraba

"Yo..." Fue lo único que DM dijo y se fue, esa mujer le inspiraba miedo y respeto al mismo tiempo. Ningún humano tenía ese cosmos oscuro como el que ella poseía, era mejor no acercársele.

Core se dio vuelta, 'me tiene miedo' pensó .Lo raro era que tenia banditas por toda la cara.

"JA JA JA, te ha picado un cisne, eh, Death" SE mofo Camus

"Cállate heladera" Le respondió Death

"JA, no se puede defender de un pequeño cisne" Se burlo Aldebarán

"Idiotas" Contesto y se sentó

Core había escuchado todo y no lo podía creer, Hyoga era el pequeño cisne del que ellos hablaban y había cumplido con la promesa que le había hecho; le había pateado el trasero al cangrejito; Core se dio vuelta y le hablo a Camus "Dale las gracias al cisne" Camus asintió con una sonrisa y Core se fue a la cocina.

Ya eran las cuatro de la mañana, Shura se había quedado dormido (El alcohol) y los demás hablaban pavadas (Nta: Que mal que la pasan en el santuario nn).Shaka y Core Conversaban tranquilos en un rincón.

"Core, tu no recuerdas nada de tu pasado ¿verdad?" Le pregunto Shaka

"No...pero como..." Le dijo Core sorprendida al darse cuenta de que Shaka sabia algo

"No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie, pero ya se que no eres de acá" Core se quedo muda

"¿No quieres recordar? Yo puedo ayudarte"

"¿En serio?" Dijo Core entusiasmada

"Sí"

"¿Qué le harás?" Milo apareció por detrás

"No es de tu incumbencia" Le respondió Shaka "Ven Core vayamos a aquel cuarto"

"Yo voy" Dijo Milo

"NO, Milo esto es algo en lo que no te puedes meter"

"No te dejare solo con ella y en un cuarto" lo miro de reojo

"ESTUPIDO, es mi amiga" le grito Shaka y Core se sorprendió ya que este nunca reaccionaba así

"esta bien" Le contesto de mala gana milo

Shaka y Core se encerraron en uno de los cuartos. "Ahora quiero que cierres los ojos y cuando los abras recordaras todo" le explico Shaka

"Gracias" Core cerro los ojos

Saga miro el reloj que estaba en al cocina, eran las cinco de la mañana como no pudo dormir se puso a hacer guardia, ya que todos los demás irresponsables estaban jugando al pokér. Se sentían ruidos de pasos que provenían del pasillo principal del templo y Saga se dirigió hacia allí.

"Que demonios..." Exclamo al ver a todos los santos de oro en su casa, pero se detuvo en Milo ¿que hacia el en su casa?, volvió la vista al frente, a Shaka que venia primero, la cara de preocupación de este alarmo a Saga y este se dio cuenta de que traía a Core en brazos y desmayada. Sin esperar respuestas se abalanzo contra Milo y le asesto un puñetazo "Maldito se supone que la cuidarías, estaba contigo..." Le grito Saga, pero Milo miraba para abajo, se sentía culpable por que todo había pasado en su casa y le había pasado a ella. "...Te juro que si es algo grave te mato..." Le iba a pegar de vuelta pero Camus y Shura lo detuvieron "Suéltenme, maldición..."

"Vamos es mejor que te vayas Milo" Le recomendó Mu

"Sí, vamos" Concordó Aldebarán. Milo se dejo llevar

Shaka deposito en el sofá a Core y le hablo a Saga "La culpa es mía", Saga se dio vuelta y miro a su amigo, Camus y Shura lo soltaron, "Chicos tenemos que hablar..." Al Comprender estas palabras los demás santos abandonaron el templo de géminis. Afrodita que iba al lado de DM le pregunto "Y tu ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Es que la ragazza me tenia preocupado" Afrodita abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido, la parecer quedaba algo de humano en ese cuerpo.

Saga se arrodillo al lado de Core y le acaricio los cabellos, luego la levanto y la llevo a su cuarto.

Volvió el salón y Shaka lo estaba esperando

"La he dejado en su cuarto" Dijo Saga mientras se sentaba "¿Qué demonios ha pasado, Shaka?"

"Yo lo se todo" Respondió tranquilamente Shaka

"pero..." Dijo confundido Saga

"Siempre supe que ella no era de aquí, su cosmos es débil ahora, pero el día que la vi. pelearse con DM, su cosmos se elevo era un aura negra, ningún humano tiene eso, pero no dije nada por que se que Core es buena persona. Había algo sellado dentro de ella, eran recuerdos y quise ayudarla, pero no pensé que esto sucedería" Dijo apenado Shaka

"¿Recuerdos sellados?" Pregunto Saga confundido

"Ella lo recordó todo, Grito y lloro de dolor, pero no pude despertarla del trance y se desmayo...por dios ¿que he hecho?" Dijo arrepentido

"Podrías contarme por favor, Shaka"

"Sí, te contare todo, Saga" Shaka comenzó a contarle todo lo que había visto en los recuerdos de Core...


	8. La melodía del Olvido, Recuerdos

Core:"Para empesar soy una tarada por que me olvide de contestar las Reviewes"

Saga: "si sos media tonta por asi decirlo"

Core: "callate esquizofrenico"

Ahora si con ustedes las respuestas:

Goddess:Gracias amiga, recuento que llegue hasta el 17 del tuyo me re gusta.

Abby Lockhart: es que era hora, o que se pensaban, pobre Shaka que tiene la culpa parcial. Y seguire escribiendo no se van a librar de mi. Wuajajajaja

Elena(Shadir): la que me amenazo de muerte por terminar de tal amnera el cap 6, perdon quizas no vuelva a suceder.

Bueno ahora si lean tranquilas, yo por mi parte me voy con mi bebe (saga n.n)

CapituloVIII:

"La melodía del Olvido, Recuerdos del Pasado

Sentada sobre una roca, la niña, aguardaba. Hacia tres horas que el sol había asomado ya y los rayos de este le daban un tono mas claro a los cabellos de la niña. Miraba impaciente hacia el bosque, vio un movimiento, una persona salió de entre los arbustos y se reunió con la niña. Era un chico pero mayor que esta, la niña lo miro con una gran sonrisa.

"Hola pequeña" La saludo el chico y se sentó a los pies de la roca.

"Hola" Le respondió la niña con entusiasmo.

Ella apenas tenia siete años, sus ojos eran color miel y su cabello era rubio oscuro; un tono mas oscuro que la miel; apenas le llegaba a los hombros y estaba despeinado. Se bajo de la roca y se sentó al lado de su amigo.

"Has tardado hoy" Le inquirió la niña

"Es que estaba ocupado perdona" La miro con sus ojos verdosos; que tenían un toque de azul; y le dedico una sonrisa. Sus largos cabellos se mecían a causa del viento, eran de un azul intenso como el cielo, era tan solo ocho años más grande que la niña.

"Ven, vayamos a jugar me has prometido que hoy me enseñarías a usar el arco" La niña se levanto y le tomo las manos, como vio que el se resistía a medias le dedico una sonrisa de cordero degollado.

"Pequeña, que fea treta esa" Le respondió él "sabes que a esa mirada no me resisto" El se levanto y la niña sonreía por que había logrado su cometido. Por el bosque anduvieron todo el día hasta que se hizo de mediodía.

"Ya debo marcharme pequeña" Le dijo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos

"uff.." Exclamo "...creo que yo también, mi madre me empezara a buscar"forzo una sonrisa "Nos encontraremos mañana, aquí" Le dijo esperanzada

"No lo sé" Su mirada se torno triste "Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar pequeña"

La niña sintió una punzada en su pecho y lo abrazo "Me prometes que nos volveremos a ver"

"Palabra de honor, de caballero" Dijo medio en broma

"Bah...tu caballero niño desgarbado" Se mofo

"Shhh, calla, enana" Le desordeno los cabellos "Debo partir"

"Adiós"

"Adiós, Aralea" Se despidió y se dirigió hacia el bosque, antes de desaparecer se dio vuelta; La niña no sabia si era su imaginación; pero los cabellos de su amigo se tornaban grises, y sus ojos pasaban de un verde fuerte a un rojo intenso.

Él la miro, sabiendo que seria la ultima ves que vería a su pequeña amiga, aunque ignoraba el futuro funesto que se cernía sobre ellos. Se dio vuelta y se interno en el bosque, Aralea lo vio desaparecer.

"Adiós, Saga" Susurro sintiendo un gran vacío en su interior. Giro sobre sus talones y se fue al pueblo.

"¡Madre!" Exclamo la niña al entrar a su casa

"¡Mi niña!" Le dedico una cálida sonrisa y abrazo a su hija "Te has divertido hoy"

"Si, mamá" Miro a su madre, sus cabellos eran rubios y estaban atados en una trenza que le llegaba a la cintura, sus verdes ojos miraban con ternura a su hija.

"Mamá, ¿dónde esta Briseida?" Pregunto Aralea

"Tu hermanita esta en el campo con tu tía Helena" Le contesto

"umm...que lastima"

"Ve a limpiarte no te sentaras en mi mesa con esa mugre" Le dio una palmada en el trasero. Aralea fue a su habitacion.afuera se escuchaban gritos y gente que corría.

"¡Aralea!" Su madre entro corriendo a la habituación "Escondete mi niña" Le ordeno

"Pero mamá ¿ qué sucede?" Le dijo asustada Aralea

"¡OH!" Exclamo su madre con pesar y la abrazo "Escóndete debajo de la cama y prométeme que por nada del mundo saldrás de ahí" Forzó una sonrisa, Aralea asintió "Ve" la niña se escondió debajo de la cama y su madre volvió a la cocina. Se escucho un golpe, era la puerta que se había abierto de golpe, su madre comenzó a gritar y entro a la habitación, un hombre entro detrás de ella y le gritaba, Aralea observaba todo escondida debajo de la cama, dos hombres mas entraron a la habitación uno le pego a su madre, esta trastrabillo y cayo al suelo.

"¡Aprenderás a obedecer perra!" Le grito uno de los hombres

Frente a sus ojos y con horror, Aralea vio como violaban a su madre, tuvo que taparce con fuerza la boca para no gritar, pero las lagrimas fluían sin cesar de sus ojos, los gritos de su madre retumbaban en su cabeza, observo el rostro sin vida de su madre; su dulce madre; ya no sonreiría, su rostro se había hinchado a causa del golpe que le había quitado la vida.los hombres se marcharon, reían entre ellos.Aralea seguia agazapada debajo de la cama cuando sintió que alguien entraba, un hombre se arrodillo donde yacía su madre.

"¡Oh! Mi dulce Pelagía, dios mío" Gritaba entre sollozos el hombre

"¿Papá?" Mándras volteo, debajo de la cama había una pequeña figura

"¿Hija eres tu?" Aralea salió de su escondite y abrazo a su padre; un hombre robusto, de cabello rubio oscuro; sus ojos color miel estaban llenos de lagrimas "Hija" la abrazo con mas fuerza.

"¡Papá, papá!" Sollozaba Aralea

"Debemos salir de aquí" le dijo

"Pero mamá..."

"Yo volveré por ella y te alcanzare" mintió "Ahora ve y por nada del mundo te vuelvas" Mandras abrazo con fuerza a su hija, esa seria la ultima ves que Aralea vería a su padre "Que los dioses estén contigo, mi, pequeña" Le sonrío "¡VE!" Le ordeno.

Aralea salió por la ventana de la habitación y hecho a correr. Pero antes de entrar en el bosque un grito la hizo volverse, su padre que protegía su vida era atacado por cinco hombres.Su padre, el forjador de armas del santuario, luchaba por la vida de su hija, era atravesado por las lanzas y espadas una y otra ves. Vio caer el cuerpo sin vida de su padre y aun así seguían clavándole las lanzas. Grito, no pudo contenerse, un hombre la vio y la señalo. Aralea corrió y corrió a mas no poder adentrandoce cada ves mas en el bosque. Una roca la hizo tropezar, se cayo de boca al piso y comenzó a llorar. Lentamente se puso a llorar. Comenzó a temblar y las imágenes de sus padres acudían a su mente, tan pendiente estaba de sus pensamientos que no oyo al hombre que se le había acercado.

"¡MUEREEE!" Aralea se dio vuelta y vio como una espada descendía hacia ella, el acero rasgo su pecho y su vientre; no pudo ver mas; sus ojos se nublaron y cayo en las sombras.

"Vamos arriba"Grito una vos femenina

Aralea abrió los ojos de apoco, estaba todo tan oscuro. Miro a su alrededor, parecía una enorme caverna, todo era muy lúgubre y a lo lejos se divisaba una especie de rio. Volvio su mirada hacia delante y vio una fila de personas que caminaban en línea recta.

"Si no te formas mi hermana se enojara" Una niña de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos azules le hablo, una túnica negra le cubría todo el cuerpo y no parecía tener mas de nueve años. "Por favor, fórmate" Le rogó, Aralea se levanto y se formo en la fila.Camino durante una hora y llego a la orilla del río, una enorme barcaza se movió a causa de las olas.

"Niña, ¿subirás?" Le dijo el hombre que conducía la barcaza, su rostro y su cuerpo estaban cubiertos por una túnica negra "Tienes el pago, sabes que sin dinero no puedes cruzar" Aralea miro al hombre y negó con la cabeza, no entendía lo que pasaba.

"Si no tiene el dinero deberá quedarce de este lado" Dijo hostil la mujer que había visto antes.No parecía tener mas de quince años, llevaba el cabello; negro como la noche; atado en una cola alta y sus ojos azules la miraban con desdén. Al lado de ella estaba la niña que había hablado.

"Eres odiosa" Le dijo el barquero

"Tu te callas, viejo" Rugió la mujer

"No me importa que seas de mayor rango que yo, en mi barcaza subo a quien quiero"

"Que viejo necio eres, Caronte" Le dijo en tono despectivo

"Y tu eres una jovencita grosera, Cloto"

"Haz lo que quieras, vámonos Láquesis" Le dijo a la niña y ambas se marcharon

"Ven niña te dejare subir gratis, eso es para que no anden diciendo que el viejo Caronte no es bondadoso" Aralea subió y se sentó en un rincón, observo a las demás gente que iba con ella, todas estaban heridas y a algunas le faltaban partes del cuerpo, ¡oh dios! Penso y un dolor agudo le cruzo del pecho al vientre. Se toco y al mirarse la mano la encontró llena de sangre. Se miro el cuerpo, tenia una herida profunda que comenzaba en el pecho y terminaba en el vientre, la sangre manaba sin cesar.

"Yo..." Dijo con voz temblorosa y comenzó a llorar, Caronte la miro.

"Niña no tienes por que temer, mi amo no es malo, solo justo" Le dijo Caronte, de pronto Aralea comprendió, estaba muerta y sus padres...al recordar lloro con mas fuerza.

"Niña, harás desbordar al Estigía" Trato de hacerla sonreír pero ese comentario aumento el caudal de lagrímas.

Llegaron a la otra orilla del río, todos caminaron en fila. Unas enormes puertas de hierro se veían a lo lejos. A media que se acercaban Aralea distinguió a un perro, pero este tenía tres cabezas y tres colas. El can detecto a Aralea y empezó a correr en su dirección, la niña lo vio y comenzó a correr pero el perro la alcanzo y se abalanzo sobre ella, pero no la ataco como la niña se pensaba sino que la lamió y meneaba sus tres colas.

"¡¡¡Cerberus!!!" Se escucho un grito que era como un rugido, el can salió corriendo y se sentó la lado de las puertas.

Aralea; junto con las demás personas; atravesó un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación, allí se detuvieron.

El lugar era enorme, había un estrado y tres personas lo ocupaban, al lado de esto había dos tronos que eran ocupados por un hombre; de negros cabellos, largos hasta la cintura, unos ojos grises que todo lo observaban adornaban un hermoso rostro; el otro lugar era ocupado por una mujer; de rubios cabellos que caían con gracia mas abajo de la cintura y sus ojos celestes observaban a Aralea.

Cada persona era juzgada y se le imponía castigo o premio por las cosas hechas en vida.

El turno de Aralea llego, temblorosa se paro delante del estrado. Un hombre llamado Minos enumero los actos de la pequeña y la forma en la que había muerto; el otro Aikos; dictaría el veredicto, mientras que el tercer hombre la observaba.

"Espera Aikos" Le dijo el tercer hombre

"Radamanthys ¿Qué es lo que pasa?" Le pregunto Aikos, pero Radamanthys solo miraba a su señor.

"Por favor, esposo mío permíteme quedarme con la niña" Le pidió la mujer de rubios cabellos

"Mi querida Persefone, sabes que todo te daría pero..."

"Es solo una niña, Hades" Le grito

"Esta bien formara parte de tu cortejo" Accedió Hades

"OH! Querido no te arrepentirás" Lo beso y luego miro a Radamanthys, este dicto el veredicto por Aikos.

"El alma de esta niña pertenece ahora a nuestra señora Persefone"

las horas pasaron; Aralea espero sentada en un rincón, acurrucada contra la pared.

"Ven pequeña" Le dijo dulcemente la mujer que se hacia llamar Persefone "Acompáñame"

Aralea la siguió caminaron a lo largo de un pasillo y se detuvieron delante de una puerta. Persefone la abrió y hizo un ademan para que Aralea la siguiera. Dentro del cuarto había cuatro personas, la niña que le había hablado, la mujer que seguía mirándola hostil y en el fondo había un bebe con una anciana.

"Siéntate aquí" Le señalo Persefone a Aralea "Ahora estas a mi cargo, ya no tienes por que temer" la niña extendio la mano para tocar el brazo de Persefone pero la traspaso, era un fantasma, esto la hizo volver a llorar.

"No, no llores, cierra los ojos, cuando los abras todo abra pasado" Aralea le hizo caso. Al ver que la niña dormía Persefone empezó a impartir ordenes.

"Quiero que le den vida a esta niña"

"Pero mi señora es un simple humano" Protesto Cloto

"Aquí se me obedece, Cloto" La parca callo

"Láquesis"

"Sí, señora" La pequeña niña se acerco

"Tu te encargaras de unir los hilos del viejo telar con los del nuevo telar que Antropo comenzara a tejer"

"Sí" La niña esboza una gran sonrisa, estaba complacida a diferencia de su hermana que no podía creer como dejaban a un sucio humano pisar un lugar sagrado destinado para los dioses. "Este telar..." Señalo Láquesis "...fue cortado abruptamente, fue asesinada y también vio como mataban brutalmente a sus padres"

"Pequeña Láqesis, tu te encargaras de sellar esos recuerdos ya que no pueden ser borrados, ya que si esa niña recordara eso no podría ser feliz, ¿comprendes?" Láquesis asintió "muy bien, Cloto tu has cortado los hilos de su vida así que ayudaras a unirlos, avísenme cuando hayan terminado.

"Sí, señora" Respondieron las parcas, Persefone salió de la habitación.

Las parcas comenzaron con el trabajo, Láquesis bloqueo los turbios recuerdos de Aralea. Para unir el viejo telar con el nuevo se necesitaban unas gotas de sangre para infligir vida en el cuerpo, Láquesis le dijo esto a su hermana y esta mando a un sirviente a que las buscase. A los quince minutos volvía el sirviente con las gotas de sangre.

"¿De quién es?" Pregunto Cloto

"No lo sé" le respondió el sirviente que le entrego el frasco y se fue. LA preocupación de Cloto devenía en, que si la sangre era de alguno de sus dos amos esa sucia humana tendría la categoría de semidiosa, ya que su sangre se mezclaría con la de un dios, pero eso era imposible, sí imposible, se dijo la parca.

Vertieron la sangre en las uniones del telar y este resplandeció con una luz dorada que se convirtió en un púrpura violáceo. El telar quedo unido, la niña había vuelto a la vida.

Aralea de a poco fue abriendo los ojos, ¿dónde estaba?, se sentó en el mullido sofá donde estaba recostada, la habitación en la que se encontraba era en extremo lujosa.

Una señora con una bandeja repleta de comida entro en la habitación.

"Niña deberás comer algo..." le decía la señora mientras depositaba la comida en la mesita que había al lado del sofá "...esta comida a sido preparada especialmente para ti"dicho esto se marcho. Aralea comenzó a comer ya que su estomago estaba empezando a protestar. Recordaba que había muerto, pero no como; recordaba que sus padres habían muerto; pero no como; tratar de recordar le hacia doler la cabeza.

"Ya has despertado" Persefone entro en la habitación y se sentó en el sofá, Aralea se alejo "No tengas miedo" le acaricio la mejilla "Serás como una hija para mí" Sentó a la niña sobre su regazo y la acuno. Aralea se sentía segura y querida, dejo que el sueño la venciera.

"¿Se ha dormido?" Pregunto Hades mientras se sentaba al lado de su mujer.

"Sí" Le dijo con una sonrisa, Hades abrazo a su mujer con ternura "gracias esposo mío" lo beso

"En realidad esta niña me causaba mucha ternura, es tan pequeña..." Persefone miro a su esposo, y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro este a su ves le beso los cabellos. "¿Le has puesto un nombre? A todo niño que nace se le debe poner uno"

"Core" Respondió con convicción Persefone "Así me llamabas tu, ¿lo recuerdas?"

"Por supuesto que lo recuerdo mi florecilla" Hades le sonrío y la beso con ternura.

Aralea, ahora Core, había vuelto a nacer sin recuerdos, para empezar de nuevo.

Ya había comenzado a amanecer cuando Shaka termino de contarle todo a Saga.

"Yo no quise..."comenzó Shaka pero Saga lo interrumpió

"Lo hecho, hecho esta"

"Tu no te acordabas de ella ¿verdad?" le pregunto

"Creo que al convertirme en patriarca varios recuerdos fueron olvidados en un rincón de mi mente"

"Si puede ser"

"Yo sentía que la conocía hace mucho y ahora lo recuerdo, todas las tardes me escabullía de mis obligaciones para encontrame con ella.El destino nos volvió a juntar pero no nos volverá a separar.Yo no he sido el culpable de su muerte..."Dijo dudando Saga.

"Según recuerdo ese día nos habían mandado a capturar a unos soldados rebeldes y habías sido tu el que dio la orden así que creo que no tienes nada que ver; pero nosotros llegamos tarde" dijo afligido "Bueno ahora me iré creo que ambos necesitan descansar, volveré luego" Shaka se levanto "Dile que me perdone" Dicho esto se marcho.

Saga se dirigió a la habitación de Core y entro.

Core estaba acurrucada en la cama parecía un ovillo de hilo, Saga se acerco y se sentó en el borde de la cama, la observo "Será mejor que duermas" Saga se levanto pero algo lo detenía, era Core que lo mantenía agarrado del brazo.

"Quédate por favor" le dijo Core le temblaba la voz "Tengo miedo, mucho miedo"

Saga se sentó en la cama "No te dejare sola" Se recostó en la cama con la cabeza contra el respaldo, abrazo a Core y la estrecho contra su cuerpo "Ahora duérmete" Core apoyo la mejilla en el hombro de Saga y cerro los ojos. Su respiración ¿se normalizo y se le relajo el cuerpo, se había quedado dormida.

Saga le acaricio la mejilla, pobre todo lo que había sufrido.nunca mas volvería a angustiarse y el se encargaría de eso. Le miro el rostro, estaba completamente relajada y dormida.Le beso la frente "Te Amo" Le susurro Saga aunque sabia que ella no lo escucharía pero sentía la necesidad de decircelo.

Entrelazados en un abrazo ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.


	9. Días de Tregua

Core:"Como les va? Espero que bien, aca les dejo otro cap. Un poco tarde ya lo se..."

Saga: "ejemm...vaga...kof kof"

Core: "Perdón"

Saga: "nada, nada"

Core "Bueno aca les dejo las respuestas a sus comentarios que siempre son biennnnn recibidos"

Goddess: y si es triste, no puedo es mas fuerte que yo lo dramático (mucho Stephen King, mucha novela romántica, etc.)

para hacerla olvidar esta Saga jeje.

Abby: Gracias por los halagos que me vienen bien pa' el autoestima,

Si ya lo dije de mi no se libran seguiré actualizando.

Shadir: la verdad me sorprendes, por que subo los cap y a los 10 min ya me dejas review, me hace feliz

que la gente este esperando mis cap TT

Bueno ahora si los dejo con el cap 9, disfrútenlo

Capitulo IX:

"Días de Tregua"

Core se sentía toda adolorida y le molestaban los ojos, pero se sentía bien a pesar de todo, no quería despertar de ese sueño, pero los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana le daban de lleno en el rostro. Que suave que esta almohada, penso, pero algo descansaba en su cintura, de a poco fue despertando, había algo mas en su cama, abrió los ojos y tomo conciencia, lo que ella pensaba que era una almohada suave, era el pecho descubierto de Saga, y lo que descansaba en su cintura era el brazo de Saga, pero no era el solo, el brazo de ella descansaba en el vientre de él. Core se sentó de golpe en la cama, 'acaso...yo y...él' fue el pensamiento fugaz que paso por su mente.

Saga sentía frío, algo le faltaba. Estiro el brazo y tanteo el otro lado de la cama, no había nada, 'Core' penso, se había ido, se sentó en la cama y lentamente giro la cabeza ahí estaba del otro lado de la cama con un florero en la mano, al verla su preocupación se desvaneció y se dejo caer en la cama "¿Acaso me vas a pegar con eso? Le pregunto con los ojos cerrados.

"Sí" le contesto "Tu...Tu...¿ Qué haces en mi cama? Levanto el florero

"¿Acaso no te acuerdas de nada?"

"¿No me digas que tu y yo...?" Dijo casi asustada

"No" No se iba a aprovechar de una desmayada

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Le dijo en tono imperioso

"Anoche llegaste desmayada, ¿no te acuerdas?"

"¿Yo? Lo único que me acuerdo es que Shaka me dijo que cerrara los ojos y ...luego todo fue una pesadilla" Las lagrimas se le agolparon en los ojos, Saga al ver esto se dio cuenta que tenia que hacer algo para que no volviese a llorar

"No te acuerdas que me rogaste para que me quedara contigo" Dijo sobradamente Saga, era un feo truco, pero al parecer estaba surtiendo efecto, ya que las lagrimas desaparecieron para seré remplazadas por el enojo.

"¡¡¡Yo nunca haría eso!!!" Le grito

"Si claro, eres débil, mujer" Saga se levanto "ahora te acuestas" Le ordeno y Core le obedeció

"Pero no puedo dormir hay mucho que hacer aquí y..."

"Shh, acataras mis ordenes y punto" La miro "Ahora te duermes"

"Viejo gruñón" Dijo por lo bajo y se tapo hasta la cabeza. Saga salió de la habitación, tendría que mantenerla ocupada para que no pensara en su pasado, en realidad se le ocurría una manera para mantenerla muuyy ocupada "Sí" dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, pero seguro que por su 'amabilidad' recibiría un florero incrustada en la cabeza "¿Quién te manda Saga a meterte en esto?, Solo te metes en la boca del lobo, corrección, loba y con carácter, vos sólito..." Se decía Saga mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

"Si, vos sólito..." Dijo una voz "...le prestas atención a tu otro yo, vos sólito tenes un hermano igual de loco como vos..."

"Te podes callar, Shura"

"¡Buenos días!" Le saludo Shura, que le reía con picardía

"A que se debe esa sonrisa" Le pregunto con tono seco

"Estuviste ocupado, je je" Lo codea

"GRrr" Fue su contestación

"¿Esta despierta? Es que quiero ver como esta" Decía Shura mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Core pero no pudo llegar muy lejos por que Saga lo detuvo "Ey que haces" Exclamo Shura cuando Saga lo empujaba por el pasillo principal.

"Te vas"

"No es justo, es mi amiga y la quiero ver, que ¿ sos carcelero ahora?"

"Necesita descansar y yo también"

"¡Ah!, Conque era eso" Lo mira de reojo

"¡UFFF!"

"Esta bien, me voy, que tengas dulces sueños"

"Si, si" contesto Saga que le había acompañado hasta la salida del templo

"A la tarde vuelvo" Shura se fue

Saga se encamino al sofá que había en el living y se dejo caer, a los quince minutos estaba dormido.

Core despertó de a poco, el sol estaba dándole en el rostro de vuelta, pero ¿qué hora era?

"Te has despertado, querida" Dijo una voz media afeminada, Core abrió los ojos y lo vio a Afrodita sentado al lado de la cama

"Hola Afrodita" Saludo soñolienta

"¿Te sientes bien?"

"Sí, estoy mejor, pero ¿qué horas es?"

"Las diez de la mañana"

"Pero si hace un rato..." Dijo confundida

"Dormites todo un día, este es el segundo día que pasas en cama" Le contó

"OH"

"Saga me dijo que recordaste cosas feas, pobrecita" Se acerco a la cama "Llora todo que quieras, acá estoy para hacerte compania"

"Gracias" Core le sonrío "¿Saga te contó algo mas?"

"No, nada mas" Bien que alivio, nadie sabia lo sucedido

Core y Afrodita charlaron toda la mañana, este le contó que el baile se había pasado para la otra semana y a que Saori había contraído gripe. Al mediodía Saga entro a la habitación y sin decir palabra echo a Afrodita. Doce y media entraba con una bandeja con comida.Se acerco a la cama y la deposito en el regazo de Core

"Come" Le dijo y se sentó en la misma silla que había ocupado Afrodita

Core miro con desconfianza el plato, tenia un raro aspecto, tomo valor y comio.Saga se quedó toda la tarde con Core y hablaron de sus recuerdos olvidados, de cómo se habían conocido.

"Todavía me tienes que enseñar a usar el arco" le inquirio Core

"Si, si, cuando te recuperes"

Días de tregua, se dijo Core, tres días había pasado y ella y Saga no se peleaban. Gracias a dios todos se habían creído la pequeña mentirita acerca de lo que le había pasado, todos menos Shaka, que había visto sus recuerdos.

"No tienes de que preocuparte, tu secreto esta a salvo. Se que no harías nada malo es que no esta en ti, eres mi amiga y confío en ti" Le había dicho Shaka.

A la noche del tercer día Kiki hizo presencia apareciendo de la nada en el cuarto de Core y esta se pego un susto.

"Por todos los dioses...podrías por una vez usar la maldita puerta" Exclamo Core y se sentó en la cama, Escarto y Argento que habían dormido ahí las dos noches se subieron a la cama.

"Perdón es que no me quiero cruzar al viejo" Le respondió Kiki y se sentó en la cama "el maestro me contó lo que te pasa y quise venir a verte"

"Gracias, Kiki" Core le palmeo la cabeza afectuosamente

"¿Puedo quedarme contigo?"

"Sí, ven, vamos a dormir" Los dos se taparon con las cobijas y los dos perros también durmieron con ellos. A la mañana siguiente Saga se sorprendió la encontrarce con esa escena

"¿Pero que demonios es esto?" Grito Saga, Core y Kiki abrieron los ojos, los perros salieron corriendo del cuarto "¿Kiki, que demonios haces aquí?

"Core..." Kiki se abraza a Core "...no dejes que me pegue"

"¡Pero...si nunca te puse un dedo encima" espeto el santo dorado "Niño malcriado, Mu tendría que un buen escarmiento debes en cuando" Al decir esto recibió, no una mirada fulminante, sino una mirada perforante de parte de Core

"Ve con Mu Kiki, después nos vemos" Le dijo con una sonrisa, kiki le beso la mejilla a Core y salió de la cama. Kiki al pasar por al lado de Saga, lo miro y le saco la lengua (como diciéndole 'te gane lelo lelo') pero en vano fue el intento de Saga por ahorcarlo ya que el pelirrojo desapareció.

"¿Qué haces?" Le pregunto Saga a Core ya que esta se estaba vistiendo

"Estoy podrida de estar en la cama, me voy a levantar" Le dijo con fastidio

"No" Le dijo Saga mientras se le acercaba

"¿NO?, no nada, salí...déjame" Le gritaba Core ya que Saga quería meterla en la cama "no...Saga...ja ja ja" El santo había encontrado un punto débil en Core, las cosquillas. La Doncella de Persefone al tratar de zafarce cayo en la cama y Saga intensifico su ataque.

"Mujer débil" Se burlo

"Sueltame...tarado" Le decía Core entre risas. Saga ceso el ataque de cosquillas, las manos se quedaron apoyadas en la cintura de ella y la miraba fijo, no podía descifrar lo que había en su mirada. El corazón se le acelero, cerro los ojos, pero cuando los volvió a abrir vio como Saga se incorporaba y se dirigía a la puerta.

"Vístete y ven a desayunar" Le ordeno y dejo la habitación

"Tarado" dijo por lo bajo

Por ser primavera los días estaban bastante calurosos en Grecia, pero en la cocina del templo de Géminis había un micro clima especial ( Uno frío), ni un mosquito volaba.

Saga y Core desayunaban en silencio. 'Y bueno todo tiene un fin, adiós a la tranquilidad' penso Core. Saga se levanto, recogió las tazas y las puso en el fregadero, Core protesto, por que no había terminado su café.

"Ven" Le dijo Saga, Core se levanto lo siguió (refunfuñando, pero lo siguió). Caminaron a lo largo de un pasillo, esa parte de l templo le era desconocida a ella. A medida que avanzaban el pasillo se tornaba mas ornamentado. Se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta, tenia tallada escenas de luchas entre dioses y humanos, pero dos figuras se destacaban entre las demás.

"Son Castor y Polideuco, las estrellas gemelas de Géminis" Le explico Saga a Core al ver que esta miraba con curiosidad. "Entremos" Saga abrió la gran puerta, la habitación era enorme, estatuas y retratos lo adornaban todo y una araña de oro iluminaba el lugar. "Esta habitación contiene la historia de los antiguos Santos de Géminis" Le contaba mientas se acercaba a unos de los tantos retratos que había en las paredes "Este fue el ultimo Santo de Géminis" Le señalo, Core se acerco y observo el retrato, era un hombre realmente apuesto (Una belleza que rara ves se encontraba en la tierra), Su cabello era un azul verdoso le llegaba por debajo de la nuca y varios mechones descendía hasta los hombros (Pero en aspecto tenia cierto parecido con Saga), Sus ojos eran rojos y había una tremenda tristeza pasmada en ellos. "Alessandro era su nombre, según los pocos datos que se encontraron, dicen que era un semidiós, Su madre era una pitonisa del santuario y su padre era un dios, el heraldo de los dioses. Murió en la ultima guerra, contra Hades (una de sus tantas reencarnaciones). Se dice que era uno de los más poderosos junto con Shion y Dokho" Le contaba Saga mientras le mostraba los demás retratos. Core, no entendía bien a que se debía tanta amabilidad, pero la acepto de buen grado. "Nunca se encontraron los escritos que dejo, ya que tenia sueños premonitorios y visiones; una herencia por parte de su madre; esta era su habitación" Le siguió contando mas cosas sobre este santo y en su voz denotaba orgullo.

También le contó de su época como patriarca y todo el mal que había hecho a quienes quería, pero Atena lo había perdonado y le había devuelto a la vida. Core se dio cuenta lo tristes que eran los pasados de ambos, llenos de amargura. "Bueno, acá se termina el tour, ahora no me puedes decir que no haces nada"

"Gracias Saga" Le regalo una sonrisa

"¿Sabes que? Esto necesita limpieza..."

"¡AHHH!" Grito Core "conque por eso estabas tan amable, querías que limpiara esto..."

"Bueno...yo"

"Embustero"

"Acaso no eres mi empleada, mi sirvienta, mi mucama, mi esclava...ja ja...no espera, Core" Saga comenzó a reír por el enojo de Core y el rostro que había puesto cuando él dijo esclava.

"¡El almuerzo que te lo haga tu abuela!" Se dio vuelta y dando grandes pasos se marcho

"Je!, mi pequeña tiene carácter" Se felicito Saga en silencio (que estaba totalmente resignado con Core) y se fue a buscarla.


	10. El Extraño Pergamino

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo X: "El Extraño Pergamino" 

Core no podía creer como un día que había empezado tan bien podía terminar así.

Eran exactamente las dos de la tarde, caminaba por el largo pasillo en dirección a la habitación de Los Antiguos Santos, con dos baldes llenos de agua en cada mano y una escoba y trapeador debajo de cada brazo. Sí, se sentía una criada. Pero esa mañana había empezado bien. Se había levantado a las siete para desayunar y luego había ido a visitar a Marin.

"Buenos días Marin" Le saludo Core cuando la amazona le abrió la puerta

"¡Oh! Core buen día, pasa" La invito, Marin no estaba sola; Según comprobó Core; Shaina estaba sentada a un costado de la mesa. La peliverde saludo a Core con un gesto de la mano 'Siempre tan comunicativa' penso.

"¿Sabes Core?, nos han invitado al baile" Le anuncio Marin

"¡Que bien!, pero ¿Cómo?" Le pregunto Core ya que solo asistirían los santos de oro(y las parejas de estos) Y los cinco santos de bronce favoritos de la pseudodiosa

"Es que dos santos de oro nos han invitado" Le explico la peliroja mientras se sentaba

"¡Ahh!" La curiosidad pico a Core "¿Y quien las ha invitado?"

"A mí me invito Aioria" Le contesto Marin

"Aaja" dijo Core con suspicacia "conque Aioria, ¿eh?" Codeo a Marin pero esta comenzó a reír y Core la miro extrañada "¿Por qué ríes?"

"Eres una tonta" Le dijo en tono dulce "Aioria es como un hermano para mí"

"¿Qué...?" Dijo confundida

"Nos conocemos hace mucho"

"Pero tu no eres de piedra y él es casi un adonis"

"Si, pero seria como salir con mi hermano" Movió la cabeza para apartar la imagen que se había formado

"Bueh, como quieras. ¿Y ella?" Core señalo a Shaina

"No sé, no me lo quiere decir" Dijo resignada

"Shaina, ¿quien...?"

"Yo...¡que les importa!" Le grito Shaina, que estaba ruborizada, tomo su mascara se cubrió el rostro y salió de la casa de Marin a toda prisa.

"Ay, déjala, ya nos vamos a enterar" le dijo Marin. La amazona le contó que el baile seria de disfraces, Core se entusiasmo con la idea y le dijo que ella siempre se había querido vestir como princesa.

"Yo la verdad no se" Le contesto la amazona "¿ Qué es ese alboroto allí fuera?" Dijo mientras se paraba y se acercaba a la ventana, se quedo inmóvil al ver lo que causaba ese revuelo entre las mujeres "Core será mejor que veas esto" Core se acerco a la ventana "¡Ay dios!" Exclamo la doncella de Persefone, Saga venia caminando en línea recta hacia la casa de Marin, varias amazonas trataban de cortarle el paso(no lo reconocían sin la armadura) pero Saga las apartaba sin dificultadad.

"Será mejor que salgas o esto terminara mal" Le recomendó Marin. Core salió a hacerle frente al caballero dorado.

"¿A que se debe esto?" Le pregunto en tono neutro, pero Saga no le contesto, la tomo de la muñeca y se la llevo a la rastra. Core no podía zafare de esas manos que eran como grilletes de hierro. En cuanto llegaron al templo de Géminis Saga la soltó.

"Bueno..." Dijo en tono calmo "¿Ahora me vas a explicar que demonios fue todo eso?" Le pregunto enfadada

"Pretendo mostrarle la habitación de Los Antiguos Santos a Atena"

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?"

"Esta sucia"

"¡¡¡Ooooh!!!" Core enrojeció de furia, había hecho todo ese alboroto haciéndola quedar en ridículo para pedirle eso y encima la trataba como a una criada. Pero no pudo gritarle todo lo que pensaba de le por que la había dejado sola para que comenzara con su actividad.

Sí, esa había sido su mañana. Lo mataría en cuanto volviese.

Llego a la habitación y abrió la pesada puerta.

"¿Por qué tiene que ser tan grande?" Dejo escapar un suspiro y con desgano comenzó la ardua tarea. Limpio cada estatuilla, cada sillón, diván, los marcos de los cuadros, le piso, hasta la araña de oro que colgaba del techo; es mas casi se mata cuando quiso bajar de la escalera; tardo tres horas, pero todo brillaba del techo hasta el piso.

"Por fin" Exclamo y se dejo caer en el sillón para admirar su obra. Pero le llamo la atención el retrato de Alessandro. Se levanto y se acerco al cuadro, realmente era muy apuesto; pero sus ojos; La artista había captado muy bien la tristeza que en ellos habitaba. Se acerco mas para ver quien firmaba el retrato.

"Linna de Piscis" Leyó en voz alta, eso decía la firma que se encontraba a un costado del retrato "Ese es nombre de mujer" Dijo confundida, _un santo mujer, que raro_, Penso. Apoyo su mano en la pared justo al lado del retrato, pero le ladrillo se fue hundiendo en la pared y el ladrillo que estaba debajo de este se cayo.

"Ay...yo no fui" Exclamo Core al ver lo que había pasado "Si se entera me mata" se agacho para recoger el ladrillo que había tirado, pero algo le llamo la atención, un rollo de papel asomaba del reciente agujero. Lo tomo, parecía un viejo pergamino, estaba totalmente amarillo por el paso del tiempo, lo abrió "Ay, pero no entiendo ni j" Estaba todo en griego antiguo lo único que encendió fue 'Atena'. Decidida fue en busca de Shaka, él era un hombre sabio, sabría decirle lo que decía e ese extraño pergamino.

"Core, llegas justo ¿quieres una taza de té?" Este fue el saludo de Shaka, Core acepto encantada. Se sentó al lado del él y tomo la taza que este le ofrecia.

"He encontrado esto" Le entrega el pergamino

"Esto..." Shaka agranda los ojos al ver el contenido del papel "¿Dónde lo encontraste?"

"En la habitación de Los Antiguos Santos, estaba escondido en la pared"

"¿En la habitación de...? Dijo confuso

"Sí, acaso no sabias de ese salón"

"No" Movió la cabeza

"Bueno no importa, la cosa es que encontré eso, pero yo no entiendo el griego antiguo, así que...¿tu podrías leerlo?" Le pregunto

"por supuesto, parece importante y debió serlo si estaba escondido"

"Así es" 

"Bueno, Lo leeré" Shaka comenzó a leer el pergamino:

"**_Año 1737- Atenas, Grecia_**

_**Yo la diosa protectora de la tierra en mi lecho de muerte**_

_**Redacto mi testamento: A la futura Atena, le delego mi voluntad, mi misión de defender la tierra y a cada ser viviente que**_

_**en ella habita.**_

_**A los futuros santos les doy mi bendición y sé que serán bien guiados por el patriarca.**_

_**A Shion de Aries le dejo el cargo de patriarca**_

_**A Dokho de Libra le encargo el deber de vigilar las 108 estrellas malignas.**_

_**Espero con todo mi corazón y esperanza que el futuro este lleno de paz.**_

_**Ileni, Atena."**_

"Esto esta escrito por la antigua Atena, la que lucho contra Hades y lo sello" Le comento Shaka

"Es todo un documento histórico" Dijo Core asombrada

"Pero aquí hay otro papel" Le mostró a Core "esta en griego antiguo también, lo leeré: **'_Esta fue mi ultima vision, espero que les sirva de ayuda._**

_**En paz estarán, hasta que los muertos vuelvan a la vida, una ilusión.**_

_**En falsos aliados se convertirán, en vano lucharan entre si y unos a otros se mataran.**_

_**Veo un futuro funesto, esta en ustedes; futuros santos; cambiar el final de mi vision.**_

_**Alessandro de Géminis.'**_

"¡Oh! Por dios" Exclamo Core al escuchar ese nombre

"¿Qué?"

"Saga me contó de el, fue él ultimo santo de Géminis"

"Es cierto, aunque no entiendo ¿qué muertos volverán a la vida?"

"Es raro"

"Toma..." le devuelve el pergamino "...Atena se ha ido a Japón así que por el momento no se lo podré mostrar, será mejor que lo coloques donde estaba" Le recomendó

"sí"

Saga se enojara si se entera, ese salón debe ser muy importante para él, ya que ni siquiera la princesa sabia de su existencia"

"Gracias Shaka, Ahora me voy" Le da un beso en la mejilla a Shaka "Adiós"

"Adiós Core" Le despidió. '...hasta que los muertos vuelvan a la vida...' esa frase quedo flotando en la mente de Shaka.

Core ya había puesto los pergaminos en su lugar. Se encontraba en la cocina, tranquila cortando las patatas para la comida. Estaba tan concentrada que Saga la tomo por sorpresa, abrazándola por detrás, rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos.

"¡Ay...por dios me asustaste!" Chillo Core. Saga apretó la mejilla contra la de ella y se froto ensuciandola todo el rostro con lodo.

"¡Oh! Maldición Saga" Justo cuando iba a pegarle el se aparto, Core se dio vuelta y lo observo, estaba sucio de lodo de los pies a la cabeza, sudado, de la comisura del labio tenia sangre seca y aparte apestaba como un cerdo.

Saga se dejo caer pesadamente en la silla. Core se miro, el bobo, al abrazara le había ensuciado la ropa.

"¿Qué te ha pasado? Le pregunto

"Tenia ganas de entrenar y justo hoy a la mañana me encontré con Aioria" Dijo arrepentido

"¿ Y le pediste que entrenara contigo?"

"Gran error, el león estaba de malhumor y se descargo conmigo. Cuando me dejo tendido, totalmente exhausto, en el suelo me dijo 'Gracias Saga'" Termino de contarle con una mueca

"Ve a bañarte, apestas a cerdo" Le dijo Core tapandoce la nariz

"Muy bien" Saga se levanto "me llevas la ropa" Esa fue una orden o u pedido amable, pero al darce vuelta para preguntarle Saga ya se había ido.

Fue a la habitación de el y tomo su ropa y fue al baño, mas que baño era una inmensa habitación, con sillones, divanes, mesillas y una gran piscina en el centro. Dejo la ropa en una silla pero el sonido del agua la hizo darce vuelta. Ahí estaba Saga, de espaldas a ella. El agua cubría su desnudez de la cintura para abajo. En ese mismo instante Core cobro conciencia de la suerte que tenia, vivía bajo el mismo techo con un adonis de carne y hueso.

Se dio media vuelta, ruborizada, al recordar lo que había sucedido la ultima ves que habían estado los dos juntos en ese baño. Sigilosamente se fue a la cocina a terminar con la cena.

"¿Ya esta la comida?" Le pregunto Saga, Core se dio vuelta

"Si, ya..." Enmudeció, ¿por qué este hombre la torturaba así?, tenia puesto los pantalones nada mas, estaba con el torso desnudo, descalza y con el cabello mojado

"¿Vistes un fantasma?" Le pregunto Saga

No, vi mi perdición, quiso contestarle "EH...No, siéntate que sirvo la comida" Que confianza que se había tomado que se paseaba medio desnudo delante de ella.

Mientras comian Core le contó lo que había hecho en le día (menos lo del pergamino), Saga apenas mantenía los ojos abiertos de lo cansado que estaba. Bien, se dijo core, esa noche pensaba acomodare en el cómodo sofa del living a ver la televisión. Recogió las cosas de la mesa, lavo y seco todo. Cuando se dio vuelta Saga ya no estaba. "¿Por qué son tan sigilosos estos santos?" Protesto Core.

Con un chocolate en mano se dirigió al living, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarce a Saga acostado en el sofá y con control remoto en mano.

"¿Tu no te ibas a dormir?" Le pregunto con disgusto al ver su plan frustrado

"Quería ver televisión" Le respondió, Core se sentó en el sillón y con bronca se devoro el chocolate. Una hora se aguanto de una película policial (aburridicima) esperanzada de que Saga se durmiera y largara el control, pero no, seguía despierto. Mas si, me voy a dormir, se dijo. Se levanto pero al pasar por al lado del sofá Saga la tomo de la muñeca y al instante se vio sentada en su regazo.

"Pero..." Intento protestar

"Shhh" Saga le rodeo la cintura con un brazo y apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de ella. Core estaba inmóvil, igual decidió protestar pero se dio cuenta que seria en vano, Saga estaba roncando, se había quedado dormido. Se levanto despacio y lentamente lo tumbo en el sofá para que quedara acostado. Se dio vuelta para irse, pero Saga la agarro de la muñeca, al segundo estaba acostada al lado de Saga, su espalda contra su pecho. Le rodeo la cintura con ambos brazos. Volvió a roncar. Core intento levantarce pero fue peor, Saga la abrazo con mas fuerza. _Demonios, no es que esta dormido_, penso. Pero Saga no estaba dormido, Queria que ella se quedara a su lado, aunque sea de esa manera inocente. La tentación de besarla era grande pero se contenía. Se dio cuenta de que Core no se iría, se había acomodado contra su cuerpo. A Saga le había gustado dormir a su lado la otra ves, y pensaba hacerlo de vuelta.

Saga había ganado la batalla, Core había decidido quedarce. No le molestaba en absoluto dormir entre sus brazos, aunque en la mañana lamentaría haber dormido en esa posición (su cuello seria la víctima). Se acurruco y cerro los ojos. Demonios, por que se había enamorado justo de el, ese fue él ultimo pensamiento que cruzo su mente antes de dormirce.


	11. ¿Justo Ahora?

Milo: "Que tal mis queridas damas"

Shaka: "Bueno el hecho es que la señorita BloodDrinker esta demasiado ocupada en su doshinji"

Milo: "Si, ocupada"

Shaka: "mas respeto por la autora"

Milo: "bueno esta bien"

Shaka: "La cosa es que Milo; por desgracia -.- ; va a contestar las reviews pasadas, sepan perdonar"

Milo: "cállate, monje reprimido, ahora si empecemos"

Goddess Rhiannon: Al parecer su leoncito señora tiene sus días, que lastima que no le dio duro a Saga u.u, Ah!!! Me olvidaba el esquizo le manda un mensajito a tu león 'tene cuidado, que la próxima…'

scarlet-diamond: Se le agradece la review bonita n.- (Milo pone cara de total ganador)

Shadir: Te explico por que una señorita tan bonita como core le hace caso al esquizo, la cosa es que si mal no recuerdo había un trato entre esos dos, ella trabajaba como mucama, sirvienta (eso era?) y Saga le daba comida techo y ropa, eso se supone, es por eso que cuando ese le pide algo ella no puede negarse, es su trabajo.

Bueno gatitas eso es todo por ahora le voy a pasar los mensajes a la señorita BloodDrinker, ahora disfruten de este cap, se despide Milo, siempre de ustedes je n.-

Capitulo XI:

"¿Justo Ahora?"

"Mmmm" Murmuro Core, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos y se dio cuenta de dos cosas: 1° Saga no estaba con ella; 2° Ya no estaba acostada en el sofá, si no que estaba en su cama (Saga la debió haber llevado). Se desperezo y se sentó en la cama, esto no podía seguir así, estar cerca de el y en esas situaciones, le terminaría destruyendo los nervios. Hoy le diría, le diría todo lo que sentía, aunque quizás no fuese correspondido pero tenia que sacarce ese peso de encima. Se levanto se puso sus jeans azules y su musculosa negra.

Primero; antes de desayunar; tenia que encontrar a Saga. Fue al living, pero allí no estaba; fue a su habitación pero allí tampoco estaba, ni siquiera estaba en el baño su lugar favorito después de la terraza; fue a la cocina tampoco estaba allí. "Justo hoy se le ocurre salir tan temprano" Protesto, puso a hervir el agua para el café y mientras tanto se dedico a pensar. Se dio cuenta de que la tonta de Atena tenia todo un harén a su disposición, pero al par3ecer la muy tonta no se daba cuenta. "Si yo fuese Atena jejeje…" Risita pervertida, se imaginaba a los santos abanicándola, sirviéndola y … el silbido del agua la volvió a la realidad. Se sirvió el café y se sentó tratando de volver a fantasear.

"¿Quién soy?" Le preguntaron mientras dos manos le tapaban los ojos

"¡Milo!" Dijo sorprendida al haber reconocido la voz

"¡Bingo!" Le destapo los ojos y Core se dio vuelta

"¿Qué haces acá?" Le pregunto preocupada, ya que si Saga lo veía lo mataba

"Ya sé que no esta, Core tenia que venir a verte. Me preocupe con lo que te había pasado, aunque todos insistieron que no viniera, pero me harte de esperar"

"Siempre tan caprichoso"

"Ven, vamos" La tomo de la muñeca e hizo que se incorporara

"Pero…ni siquiera desayune…" Protesto

"No importa" Tiraba del brazo de Core pero esta no se movía

"Tengo cosas que hacer, no puedo…¡Milo bájame!" exclamo cuando el santo dorado la alzo en brazos

"Vos cierra los ojos quieres"

"Pero…"

"Dale, desconfiada" Core cerro los ojos. Milo comenzó a caminar, luego a correr. Quince minutos habían pasado cuando Milo le volvió a hablar "Me hubiera gustado traerte antes del amanecer"

"¿Qué?" dijo confundida

"Abrí los ojos" le dijo Milo. Al abrirlos se encontró con la blanca arena, el hermoso y cristalino mar y detrás de ella el bosque, estaba fascinada

"Yo…nunca había visto algo así"

"Muy bien por que aquí vamos a pasar el día" Le comunico mientras la depositaba en el piso. Fue en dirección al bosque y al ratito volvió con una canasta "La comida" dijo alzando la canasta. Core se sentí en la orilla, para que el agua le tocara los pies.

"Gracias Milo" Le dedico una sonrisa.

Pasaron todo el día ahí, recorriendo la playa. Ya eras tarde cuando volvieron a sentarce en la orilla.

"Han llegado dos nuevas chicas al santuario" Le comento Milo

"Ah sí"

"Sí, son amazonas. Una parece tener treinta años, de cabello negro y un cuerpo…" le dejo picando "Pero el rostro no pude vérselo, la otra debe tener quince años y al parecer es la discípula de la más grande. No se sabe de donde vienen, están todo el día juntas y alejadas de las demás" Concluyo

"Sabes que eres un pervertido" Core lo miro de reojo "No sabes dónde tienes el cepillo de dientes en tu casa, pero tienes bien en claro que mujer entra y sale del santuario"

"¡OH!" se hizo el ofendido "Si soy un santo"

"Si, tu debes ser el mirón del que me contó Marin" Entorno los ojos "Bueno, ya es muy tarde es mejor que vuelva" Core hizo un ademan como para levantare pero Milo la freno

"Espera, por lo menos quédate para ver el atardecer"

"Pero…"

"Poor favoor" Core se volvió a sentar, igual faltaba poco para que el sol se ocultara.

Milo le rodeo los hombros con un brazo y la acerco a el. Core se sentía algo incomoda y justo cuando iba a protestar Milo la interrumpió "Mira" Le señalo con el dedo: El sol parecía hundirse en las profundidades del mar teniendo a este de un rojo anaranjado, parecía una pintura. El cielo estaba a medias rozado y azul, era un espectáculo hermoso. Media hora después el cielo estrellado se abría paso, parecía un manto negro cubierto de pequeñas perlas. Core tomo conciencia de lo cerca que estaba de Milo y se aparto "Debo irme" Dijo apurada mientras se levantaba.

"Te acompaño" Se ofreció Milo

"No, mejor no" ya tenia que explicarle a Saga por que llegaba tarde, si llegaba con Milo seria mucho peor "Nos veremos luego" Se despidió y salió a toda prisa al templo de Géminis.

"Core…" Dijo Milo y volvió la vista al mar

Quizás Saga ni siquiera había llegado, pensaba Core tratando de tranquilizarse, no quería que el huracán Saga despertara.

El templo estaba silencioso, al parecer no había nadie. Core enfilo directo a la cocina, ya eran las nueve de la noche, era tarde pero quizás podría preparar algo para cenar. Pero la luz de la cocina estaba encendida y ella la había dejado apagada. Quizás después de todo, el huracán se desataría.


	12. Lagrimas y despues

Core: "holas a todos como les va, aquí estoy he vuelto. Estoy re feliz por varias cosas. Pero bue a contestar las reviews".

scarlet-diamond: Mira si con este te pusiste mal, con el que viene jejejeje. Ah!!! Milo te quiere hablar

Milo: "Hola gatita, yo siento lo mismo (Core: Que langa que sos")

HANNA: Gracias por dejar comentario, no importa cuando, lo que pasa es que esta pag tiene problemitas aveces (GRRRrrrr) Pero igual gracias

Ady: Tranquilas que ya va a haber beso, primero que sufran un poco che! Así se dan cuenta de que se quieren enserio (Me gusta el drama :P)

Elena: Uyyy, hubo una confusión, voy a matar a Milo, pero no te dijo gatita en el buen sentido de la palabra (Tono cariñoso) No se enoje porfas.

Bueno ahora si las dejo con el siguiente cap, espero que les guste, aparte ya se acerca el baile ejemm, y que baile.

Bye

Core

Capitulo XII:

"Lagrímas y después…"

"_**You know, i bleed every night you sleep…**_

…'_**Cause i don't know if i'm in your dreams.**_

_**I want to be your everything"**_

Core entro en la cocina, el rostro de Saga estaba inmutable, pero en sus ojos podía ver enojo, ira, furia, si, todo junto.

"¿Dónde estabas?" Le pregunto sin merarla

"En la playa" LE contesto restándole importancia

"Te busque por todo el santuario" Le dijo calmo

"No tenias por que hacerlo" Core se estaba enojando, se sentía controlada

"Sabes lo que es llegar y no encontrarte, nadie en el santuario sabia donde estabas" Saga comenzó a elevar la voz

"No es para tanto"

"¡Que no!" Le grito "Llegue al mediodía y estaba tu taza de café sin tocar, como si hubieses desaparecido. ¿Sabes que hora es?, Podrías haber dejado una nota por lo menos"

"¡No eres quien para controlarme!" Le grito Core. Saga se levanto y se planto delante de ella

"Vivís bajo mi techo, eres mi responsabilidad"

"¡Yo no te pedí que me cuidaras!" Core del enojo había dejado de pensar, solo gritaba enfurecida

"¿Con quien estabas?¿, ¿Qué fue lo que paso para que te vayas así?" le inquirió

"Milo me vino a buscar no podía decirle que no" El rostro de Saga reflejo toda la furia que sentía

"¿El vino acá?" Dijo mordiendo las palabras

"Sí"

"Como se atreve, le dije que nunca mas pisara este templo" Comenzó a gritar

"¡Basta, Saga! Tu no puedes venir a decirme con quien puedo o no salir, no estaba sola Milo estaba conmigo"

"Gran seguridad" Dijo elevando las manos al cielo "Es un chiquillo caprichoso que no sabe lo que quiere…"

"¡Basta …no es así!" LE grito

"…niño, un niño estúpido" Seguía Saga sin escuchar a Core

"Tu nunca entiendes nada, solo piensas en ti, eres un egoísta"

"Tu eres una niña estúpida que no se da cuenta de nada" Le siseo "No tienes noción del peligro. Solo me traes problemas. Me estoy volviendo loco por tu culpa" Core tomo esta ultima frase en el mal sentido de la palabra y Saga se dio cuenta de esto. Aparte la rabia le estaba haciendo decir cosas que en realidad no quería.

"…Solo te traigo problemas…" Dijo casi en un susurro mirando al piso

"Core yo…"

"Nunca debí haber pisado el santuario" Levanto el rostro y clavándole una mirada llena de dolor le dijo "¡¡Maldigo el día en que te conocí!!" Le grito a todo pulmón, aunque en el fondo sabia que no era cierto. Pero esas siete palabritas fueron dagas para Saga y reacciono en forma instantánea y a la defensiva "Yo pienso lo mismo" Le respondió. Core se dio vuelta y se marcho. Saga fue directo al living, tomo la botella de whisky del aparador y se dejo caer en el sofá, que tan solo veinticuatro horas atrás había sido el sitio donde Core había dormido en sus brazos. Destapo la botella y bebió un sorbo, los celos; los malditos celos; lo estaban matando y reacciono de la peor forma. Seria una larga noche "Quizás una no alcance" Dijo mirando la botella.

Core llego al pie de la escalera y no soporto mas, las lagrimas eran como las cataratas del niagara. Se arrodillo y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, no podía parar, se sentía herida. _'Solo me traes problemas'_ ¿era un estorbo para el entonces?. Lloro hasta que sintió que ya nada mas saldría, se seco los ojos y mentalmente comenzó a maldecir a Saga 'Si sabia que el amor era así…' Se dijo.

"¿Core?" La mencionada levanto la vista, Aioria estaba parado delante de ella. Se agacho ya que Core seguí arrodillada "¿Qué pasa?, ¿Has estado llorando?"

"No, no es nada" Dijo mientras se levantaba

"Si estas llorando y sales de ahí dentro…" Señalo le templo "…Lo voy a matar" Aioria enfilo hacia el templo, 'Siempre tan impulsivo' Penso Core

"Aioria…" Lo llamo Core que intentaba detenerlo

"No entiendo por que se empecina en tratarte mal, yo no me meto en las cosas de los demás, pero mi paciencia tiene un limite"

"¡Aioria!" Core lo tomo del brazo "Ya esta no me hizo nada, por favor, no quiero mas problemas"

"Pero…el"

"No"

"Demonios, yo se que el no es así, pero solo déjame ir a 'hablar' con el para acomodarle las ideas" o sea, le iba a golpear un poco para acomodarle las ideas

"No me acompañarías a lo de Shaka, por favor" Core lo sostenía del brazo, al fin Aioria desistió

"Esta bien, vamos" Aioria acompaño a Core hasta la entrada principal del templo de virgo, luego de dejarla ahí, le dijo que le iría a hacer una pequeña visita a Saga. Pero el león se daría cuanta que nada podría hacer con Saga por el estado de ebriedad de este.

Core entro al salón principal y lo encontró a Shaka meditando

"¿ Que es lo que te aflige tanto, Core?" Le pregunto Shaka que mantenía los ojos cerrados y estaba en pose de meditación. Core se acerco y se sentó a su lado "Soy un estúpida" Le dijo con pesar

"¿Por qué?"

"Pienso cosas que no son y que nunca van a ser"

"Te peleaste con él ¿Verdad?"

"Sí"

"Si quieres puedes contarme, quizás pueda ayudarte" Core asintió y le contó todo lo que había pasado no omitió detalle.

"No entiendo por que primero me abraza y al siguiente momento me dice que lo único que le traigo son problemas"

"Creo yo; según mi humilde opinión; que estaba preocupado y al estar enojado dijo cosas que no quería, como tu"

"Mmmm"

"Y segundo…esta celoso"

"¿Celoso?" Dijo con incredulidad

"Aja"

"Me es difícil pensar que sea así" Dijo escéptica

"Hay muchas cosas que no ves"

"¿Cómo cuales?"

"Saga con todos nosotros, bah que digo, con todo el mundo, se comporta un poco indiferente, malhumorado la mayor parte del tiempo, de su boca solo salen oraciones cortas y concisas que la mayoría de las veces son ordenes, aparte de tener un carácter parco. El Saga con el que tu vives, yo no lo conozco"

"No te entiendo" Dijo confundida

"Contigo es diferente, Creo que contigo se muestra tal cual es. Creo que ni con shura se muestra así, que es el mejor amigo. Un ejemplo: Saga es cortes y caballero (Un poco mordaz quizás) Pero según tu, no tiene ni un pelo de cortes"

"Tu estas diciendo que…"

"Que te ve de una manera bastante especial" Shaka le dio énfasis a la palabra bastante

"¿Tú lo crees?"

"Totalmente"

"Ummm" Core se quedo pensando "Gracias Shaka ya me siento mejor"

"De nada, siento que te lo debía"

"¡AY!"

"¿Qué?"

"Aioria, creo que le iba a dar una paliza a Saga"

"Tranquila el león es mucho ruido y pocas nueces, tiene que estar deberas enojado para que cometa asesinato"

"Si, tienes razón" Sonrío Core "Lo haré sufrir"

"¿A quien?" Pregunto preocupado, ya que Core tenia una sonrisa media diabólica en los labios, mucho tiempo con Saga.

"A Saga, ya vera, conmigo no se juega"

"Core si juegas con fuego te quemaras" Le advirtió Shaka

"No te preocupes, bueno creo que voy a ir a lo de Marin" Core se levanto, luego se volvió y abrazo a Shaka "Gracias amigo" Shaka le devolvió el abrazo "De nada, amiga" Core se despidio de Shaka. Iría a ver si Marin tenia una cama disponible.

Así que Saga celoso, penso Core, igual seguía dudando ¿Saga la celaba a ella?, Raro e incoherente.


	13. Dos Dias Separados

Core: "Hola a todas, guau ya llegaron las fiestas que cosa como pasa el tiempo.bue paso directo a las reviews"

HAnna:espero que te guste este cap, cada vez se acerca mas el baile.  
Fenix girl:si soy argentina, tanto se nota che.Es que aveces se me escapa el 'vos' en vez del 'tu' pero bue que le voy a hacer.  
Scarlet:Milo te manda un saludo, por dios ya me tiene harto  
milo: "es que estoy enamorado de esta bella dama-le tira un beso a scarlet-para ti"  
Core: -.-"  
Shadir: Si unos cuantos golpes al cazanova y se tranquiliza-mira a Milo de reojo- creo que se calmo.si vamos a ver si se quema  
Milo: "siempre me tratas mal-la mira con carita de cachorro desausiado-a Saga no le decis nada"  
Core: "Es que el se porta bien"  
Ady: perdonnnn, es que me salio asi ese cap, es que en realidad era(originalmente)la continuacion de este

Ahora si les deseo felices fiestas y les dejo este cap debajo del arbolito de navidad nn

-----------------------------------------------------o----------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo XIII: "Dos Días Separados"

Core se encontraba desayunando con Marin. Por suerte había dormido bien, gracias a la ayuda de Shaka, que le había aclarado las ideas.

"¿Y ahora qué harás?" Le pregunto Marin mientras tomaba su café

"Prepararme para el baile, por supuesto" Le contesto depositando la taza en la mesa

"Ja ja, por dios Core, ya sé que en tu mente hay solo lugar para una sola cosa" Se río Marin

"No, estas equivocada" Dijo obstinadamente

"Estas esperando que te venga a buscar como el otro día ¿Verdad?" Le pregunto con una sonrisa burlona

"¿Sabes? , mejor me voy a caminar por ahí" Esquivo olímpicamente la pregunta de Marin

"Sí, escápate, ve, ve" La alentó

"Que no me escapo" Le increpo sonrojada, por que era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo

"Mira no podrás salir con ese vestido" Le señalo

"¿Por qué?"

"Tendrás que vestirte como yo y tendrás que usar la mascara. Si no las demás amazona te repudiaran. No todas rompen las reglas como Shaina y yo" Le explico la amazona

"Esta bieeen" Le dijo resignada. No le gustaba usar esas ropas tan apretadas, pero menos le gustaba ser linchada por una horda de amazonas locas. Media hora después dejaba la casa de Marin. Comenzó a recorrer el recinto, hasta que se encontró con Shaina que estaba viendo entrenar a sus discípulas.

"Hola, Shaina" Le saludo Core

Shaina se dio media vuelta ¿Y tu quién eres?" Le pregunto, Core se había olvidado que llevaba la mascara puesta "Core ¿Eres tu?" Dijo medio sorprendida

"¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?"

"Tu cosmos" Dijo como si eso explicara todo

"¿EH?" Core aun no entendía bien todos esos términos

"Acaso vives en un termo" Le dijo con fastidio

"A Bueeeno" Trato de defenderse la estaba tratando de ignorante

"¿Qué ha pasado que estas aquí?" Le pregunto mientras observaba a dos amazonas entrenar

"Ah! Es una larga historia Shaina…"

"Ven, vamos a ver a las recién llegadas" Le ofreció Shaina, aunque ya se encaminaba hacia el lugar fuese cual fuese la respuesta de Core.

La doncella siguió a la amazona hasta la arena donde entrenaban las recién llegadas. Ambas se sentaron en las gradas.

"Me comentaron que entraron dos nuevas" Comento Core

"Entran muchas nuevas, sabes" 'Me esta tratando de estúpida' Penso Core

"No, querida" le respondió tratando de no pegarle, ya que si la amazona se la devolvía la dejaba inconsciente "Según me dijeron estas dos son, maestra y discípula"

"Ah…ya sé…estem…" Dijo buscando con la mirada "ven te las presentare" Otra vez partió sin esperar respuesta

Se acercaron a las dos mujeres que estaban alejadas de las demás, observaban todo como si estuviesen estudiándolo todo con detalle, preparando un mapa mental.

"¡Oigan, ustedes dos!" Las llamo Shaina "Ella es Kirei" Le presento. Core observo a la mujer. Era la mayor, como de un metro ochenta, sus cabellos negros como la noche caían por debajo de los hombros y como Milo había dicho, tenia un cuerpo escultural "Y ella es Kurei" Core miro a la otro, debía tener quince años, un poco mas baja que ella, su cabello también era negro pero lo llevaba recogido en dos coletas. Las dos tenían un aire de superioridad y aunque llevaban las mascaras Core sentía que la miraban con desdén.

"Hola" Les saludo Core

"Hola" Respondieron ambas en tono seco "Shaina podemos regresar a entrenar" Se dirigió la mayor; con respeto; a Shaina, ignorando por completo a Core

"Muy bien vuelvan" Les ordeno

"Son raras y encima maleducadas" Protesto Core cuando las otras dos se alejaron

"Volvamos me esta agarrando hambre" Se dio medio vuelta, Core se harto que la amazona la ignorara así

"EYYY, tendrías que tener un poco mas de respeto por tus mayores" Le grito Core agitando un brazo, la amazona se dio vuelta "Que tengas tres años mas que yo no te da derecho a nada" Le refuto

"¡Hum!" Exclamo con capricho

"Si quieres ven" Shaina se dio media vuelta y se marcho. Core dio un ultimo vistazo a esas mujeres, sintió algo muy raro y preocupante cuando se les había acercado. Las dos mujeres la miraron; desde el otro extremo; Core no supo como, pero pudo el aura oscura que esas dos despedían; un aura oscura; Se dio media vuelta y siguió a Shaina. Esas dos le producían escalofríos.

Core, Marin y Shaina; después de una hora de convencer a la tercera; se dirigían al templo de Piscis. El santo dorado había encargado los disfraces y debían retirarlos esa misma tarde.

A Core mucho la idea de pasar por el templo de Géminis no le gustaba, pero al parecer sus dos compañeras no se percataban de esto. Habían dejado el atrás templo de tauro hacia cinco minutos y estaban llegando al tercer templo. Marin fue la primera en ver a saga. Estaba sentado en las escaleras, descansando el peso de su cabeza en la palma de la mano, su armadura despedía destellos dorados a causa del sol y su capa se ondeaba al ritmo de la brisa del mediodía. La pelirroja miro a Core y esta tenia el entrecejo fruncido. La amazona se asusto, ya que si la doncella abría la boca, habría batalla campal entre esos dos. Subía a ritmo lento la escalinata, Core distinguió dos feas ojeras debajo de esos hermosos ojos verdes-azulados 'al parecer no ha dormido' penso "que le remuerda la conciencia" Dijo en voz baja y levanto el mentón con altivez. Las dos amazonas saludaron al santo y este les devolvió el saludo con un gesto de cabeza. Core le paso por al lado y le miro de reojo, Saga la ignoro rotundamente. Las ganas que tenia de golpearlo iban en aumento.

"¡Vamos, Core!" Le grito Marin para que se apresurara.

Saga se dio vuelta y la vio alejarce. No había dormido en toda la noche y encima sentía que dentro de su cabeza había mil hombrecitos martillándole el cerebro 'Maldición no tendría que haber bebido tanto' se reprendió, ya que el no era de tomar en demasía.. Sinceramente no sabia si, salir detrás de ella y ahorcarla o hacerle entender las cosas que la muy tonta no captaba. Volvió su vista hacia delante, seria un día largo y aburrido sin su pequeña para que le discutiese todas las cosas que hacia.

Para Core también había sido un día aburrido, aunque no lo admitiría nunca. Pero tenia que aceptar que se divirtió cuando vio a Afrodita con su disfraz. Ese disfraz con alitas era para destornillarce de la risa.

Esa noche ella y Marin habian charlado bastante. Su amiga no entendía como era que estaba enganchada de alguien tan frío.

"¡El no es así!" Lo defendió

"Bueno, quizás tú lo conoces mejor" Le respondió la amazona

Core se dejo caer en la cama y fijo su vista en el techo, esa frase seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza _'Solo me causas problemas me estoy volviendo loco por tu culpa'_, se incorporo de golpe. Ya no sentía tristeza, sentía ira, tenia ganas de retorcerle el pescuezo a Saga por hacerla sentir de esa manera. Marin miro a su compañera de cuarto, la cual por cierto le causa miedo con su expresión: Tenia el entrecejo tan fruncido que parecian una sola ceja y una mirada asesina, aparte apretaba tan fuerte la almohada que parecia que la iba a matar.

"Mejor duérmete" Le recomendó la pelirroja, que se dirigió a su propia cama.

Core cerro los ojos, pero lo único que imaginaba, eran las distintas maneras de torturar al condenado santo de Géminis.


	14. Nena ¿Quieres Tú Bailar?

Milo: "hola mi damas, ¿Cómo les va?" Pone cara de ganador

Saga: "Que haces vos acá?" se cruza de brazos

Milo: "Que haces 'vos' acá? Esquizo" lo señala

Saga: "Mira gay reprimido, anda a pintarte la uñita"

Core: "Epa, epa, ya chicos. Que manera de empezar el año. les dejo una reviwe a cada uno"

Ady:

Saga: "A si….que te gusto. Bueno para saber lo que pasa lee este cap."

Milo: "Yo soy mejor que vos, que le ven a este tarado" hace un mohín "y donde esta mi scarlet, mi fan"

Shadir:

Saga: "Si es que Core es media terca, pero no le va a durar mucho a la pequeña"

Hanna:

Milo: "Pobre de Core, que esta detrás de ese bobo. La cosa es que en este cap es el baile, así que ya verán lo que pasara"

Ahora si las dejo con el primer Cáp. del 2005 (como paso el año)

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo XIX: "Nena ¿Quieres Tú Bailar?"

"¡¡Mil demonios, este condenado sombrero!!" Gritaba Core que se hallaba frente al espejo tratando de acomodar su sombrero que formaba parte de su disfraz ( un vestido de de princesa y el sombreo en cuestión tenia forma de cono y de la punta colgaban varios retazos de tul, que llegaban al piso).

"Me parece a mi o estas medio histérica" Le dijo Marin

"¡Yo no estoy histérica!" Chillo Core

"Estas muy nerviosa…Haber déjame que te ayude con eso" Se acerco le ayudo a ponerce en forma correcta el sombrero "Listo" Le dijo con tono de aprobación. Core se miro en el espejo, el disfraz le quedaba bien pero eso no era lo que la ponía nerviosa. Se dio vuelta y observo a su amiga

"Marin, tu disfraz te queda como pintado" le comento, ya que la amazona con su disfraz de egipcia estaba muy provocativa. "Yo en cambio…" Se miro sus senos con desesperanza "¿Ya no crecen, no?" Le pregunto con una mueca

"¡¡¡AYYYY!!!, Core, por los dioses. Tu cuerpo no tiene nada de malo" La reprendió dándole un empujoncito para que se siente "Te voy a maquillar un poco". Core comenzó a jugar con el velo del sombrero; lo retorcía, lo estiraba, lo retorcía, lo estiraba…

"¡Basta Core!!!" Le grito la amazona le estaba poniendo nerviosa a ella también "¿Estas nerviosa por que lo vas a ver?"

"No, nada que ver. Quien quiere ver a ese bobo" dijo con énfasis

"Bueno, seguí negándolo. Eres terca, eh?" Marin termino de maquillarla "Vamos que se hace tarde y no hay que hacer esperar a la princesa"

"Sí" No hay que hacer esperar a la princesita caprichosa, penso "Encima tengo que pasar a buscar a Milo. Él es el hombre, él me invito. Él es el que me tendría que venir a buscar" Abrió la puerta de un golpe

"Te tranquilizas no quiero que destruyas mi casa" le dijo Marin. Ambas muchachas fueron en busca de Milo. Todos los templos estaban vacíos, ya se habían dirigido al recinto principal, que es donde se haría el baile.

"¡Milo!" Llamaba Core que ya se encontraba dentro del templo de Escorpio

"Y si se fue" Le dijo la amazona que recibió una mirada asesina por parte de Core "Emm, no dije nana"

"Una princesa ha venido a buscarme" Le susurro Milo al oído, Core no lo había sentido acercarse

"¡Ay!" Exclamo Core "me asustaste, sos sigiloso como un gato, por dios" Dijo y se dio vuelta "¡Woow! Te queda muy bien el disfraz" Le halago "Vine con Marin…" La busco con la mirada, pero la amazona había desaparecido

"Core…" Milo la tomo por los hombros, esta se dio vuelta y se encontró con la mirada intensa de El santo de Escorpio, 'Ay no' se le cruzo por la cabeza a Core

"No, Milo…" Trato de decirle, pero este le apoyo un dedo en los labios

"Shhh…" Le acaricio la mejilla y comenzó a inclinar la cabeza 'no, maldición' se dijo, esto no le podía estar pasando a ella 'escena correcta, santo equivocado'

"Core…" Esta se dio vuelta y la vio a Marin que la llamaba, 'Gracias', se separo de Milo y fue al lado de la amazona

"Marin…" Dijo en tono seco Milo, que no estaba muy contento con la interrupción

"Vamos" Se apresuro a decir Core. Las chicas iban delante de Milo y Core sentía los ojos del santo clavados en la espalda. No había sentido nada con el contacto de Milo, solo una terrible incomodidad. Eran tan diferente a lo que sentía cuando Saga la tocaba, 'Otra vez pensando en él' Se reprendió mentalmente.

Entraron en el salón, mesas enormes se disponían a los costados, la pista de baile en el centro y en el fondo había un escenario para la orquesta. Core entro del brazo de Milo, Marin se alejo y fue en busca de Aioria.

Core miro a su alrededor, había una variedad de disfraces increíbles, pero se detuvo en uno que le saco una carcajada.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Le pregunto Milo, mientras se sentaban

"Mira allá" Le señalo con el dedo. El disfraz de Seiya le quedaba a la perfección, estaba vestido como un hombre primitivo. Un taparrabos de piel (sintética) era lo único que lo cubría para el toque final el garrote con el cual estaba jugando

"Le queda bien" LE comento Hyoga que se había acercado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

"Sí, jeje" Core se río, pobre el pegaso, todos lo tomaban para el chiste. Siguió observando a los disfrazados conocidos. Hyoga y Camus estaban disfrazados de la realeza, Aldebaran estaba de vikingo y abrazaba; con demasiada fuerza; a Shaka y Mu que estaban vestidos con ropas indias. DM Estaba en un rincón, solo, disfrazado de parca, 'Ja, si Ari viera esto' Pensaba Core en su amiga, que era una de las parcas; la del medio; Laquesis. Afrodita caminaba de aquí para allá con su peculiar atuendo. Y Aioria 'Dios, ¡Aioria!' penso cuando lo vio. Al ser acompañante de Marin estaba disfrazado de egipcio o sea, llegaba solamente una tela con varios pliegues atada a la cintura y un collar con adornos colgaba de su cuello, ese era todo el atuendo del loen, se podría decir que estaba medio desnudo. Tenia varias jovencitas (y no tanto) alrededor del él, que reían tontamente por cualquier cosa que este dijese. 'Estoy rodeada de adonis' penso 'soy una chica con suerte' se repetía una y otra vez.

"¿Por qué sonreías?" Le pregunto Milo

"Por nada en especial" Le contesto con una sonrisa, mientras se repetía su frase una y otra vez

Dos personas entraban por las puertas del gran salón, Marin se acerco a Core y la tomo del brazo

"Mira eso…" Le dijo sorprendida la amazona y mas sorprendida quedo Core la reconocer a la pareja llegada. Era Shaina que venia del brazo de …Shura.

"¿Shura y Shaina?" Pregunto anonadada Core, Shaina estaba disfrazada de gitana la igual que Shura. "Es increíble…¡Marin! Shaina esta saliendo con Shura" Dijo Con asombro ante su reciente descubrimiento y se sentó al lado de Marin

"Chocolate por la noticia…y mira como la agarra…es raro, Shaina es tan arisca como un gato salvaje" Perfecta descripción "Capaz que no llego todavía" Le comento la amazona al ver que Core buscaba alguien con la mirada

"No sé a que te referís…" Dudo "…Capaz no?

"Mira ahí entra Atena" Le señalo Marin. Todos los invitados se pusieron de pie. La diosa entraba vestida con todas sus galas. Se representaba a ella misma. Con un vestido blanco de corte griego, ceñido a la cintura por medio de un amplio cinturón de oro tachonado con joyas. Tenia brazaletes de oro en ambas muñecas y en los brazos, parecidos al que llevaba en el cuello. Llevaba el cabello recogido y casi oculto por la corona que tenia puesta. En una mano sostenía el báculo y en la otro el escudo. Todos la observaban fascinados, menos Core que aun se cuestionaba el rango de la pseudodiosa. Pero todo pensamiento quedo olvidado cuando giro la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Saga, esos ojos azules (que según el día eran verdes) que la desafiaban. Representaba a su estrella; Castor; vestida con la típica ropa de combate que dejaba al descubierto esas hermosas piernas, la casaca (de escamas metálicas) delineaba a la perfección los músculos del pecho y dejaba al descubierto esos brazos que la habían abrazado…

"¿Core?"

"¿Eh?" se dio vuelta

"¿Estas bien?, parece que lo estas devorando con la mirada" Le dijo Marin

"¿Se habrá dado cuenta?" Pregunto preocupada, no quería que Saga se diera cuanta que esos dos días lo había extrañado horrores.

"¿Bailamos?" La invito Milo

"Bueno, aunque no soy muy buena…" accedió Core, pero antes de ir a la pista de baile le echo un vistazo a Saga que ahora se encontraba en compañía de una voluptuosa pelirroja. Tomo a Milo de la mano y lo llevo al centro de la pista, Saga observo esto e hizo lo mismo con su compañera. Ambos se miraban desafiantes.

Ya habían pasado dos horas y Core se encontraba en compania de tres santos

"¿Quién es él?" Core le pregunto a Shaka

"Ikki, es un santo de bronce" Le contesto

"Nunca lo he visto aquí" le dijo extrañada

"Es que a diferencia de Seiya que esta todo el tiempo atrás de la Srta. Saori, Ikki prefiere estar alejado de todo" Le comento Mu

"Pero yo lo veo bien acompañado" Dijo Aldebaran, ya que Ikki se encontraba con una muchacha rubia y de ojos color esmeralda, la tenia tomada de la cintura como con miedo a que se le escapase

"Es una larga historia…" Les dijo andromeda que se había acercado al grupo "Es la novia de mi hermano" Ante esas palabras todos quedaron sorprendidos, menos Core que seguía distraída

"Ahora vengo" Dijo Core de repente, había visto algo que no le había gustado nada. Shaka observa la actitud de Core y le comenta a Mu "Creo que esta celosa. Por que a pesar de ser medio mudo, Saga, esta rodeado de chicas" Mu asiento, su amigo tenia toda la razón.

Core se acerco a la mujer que había estado hablando con Saga, la pelirroja.

"Hola" Le saludo cortésmente

"Hola" Le contesto la pelirroja

"Tengo que advertirte; sé que no me conoces; pero no soportaria ver sufrir a otra mas" Le dijo finjiendose apenada

"No comprendo" 'Encima hueca' Penso Core

"Ese hombre…" Señalo

"¿El Sr. Saga?" Le pregunto con una sonrisa

"Ay sí, ES un hombre despiadado. Golpea a sus mujeres…¡las usa!" Dijo con tono de vieja pomposa

"Que horror…pero no parece" Dijo confundida

"No te dejes engañar, yo…caí bajo su influencia. Fue horrible y humillante" una falsa lagrima rodó por su mejilla

"Le agradezco por advertirme, un hombre así es despreciable" Dijo con desdén "Si me disculpa, debo ir al tocador" Dicho esto se marcho. Core sonreía complacida, su plan había funcionado

"¿Celosa?" Dijo Shura a espaldas de ella

"Para nada" LE contesto

"Lo que le has dicho, es una broma un poquito pesada"

"¿Qué haces con Shaina?" Al preguntarle eso shura hizo como que lo llamaban y se fue.

Una hora después, el falso rumor de Core había corrido como agua y nadie se acercaba a Saga.

El santo de Géminis estaba aburrido, las mujeres se apartaban de su camino. Juraba que su pequeña tenia algo que ver con esto. Se acerco a Seiya, que estaba muy concentrado mirando a Saori que bailaba en la pista de baile con un muchacho de cabellos celestes oscuro. Saga se acerca y pone una mano en el hombro de Seiya.

"¿Por qué no la invitas a bailar, en vez de observar?" Le propuso. Seiya con el entrecejo fruncido piensa la propuesta.

"Muy bien" Le dijo a Saga y se levanto. Cinco minutos después se encontraba bailando con Saori.

"El da concejos que no toma" Le comento Shura a Aioria que se encontraban detrás de Saga. El ex-patriarca se dio vuelta y miro a sus dos amigos "¿Quién les dio vela en este entierro?" Les inquirió

"Yo creo que deberías hacer algo" Dijo Aioria

"Ella no tiene interés" Le contesto con la vista fija en Core que se encontraba bailando con Milo y le sonreía. La furia le subía a la cabeza

"¿Estas seguro que no le interesa?, Te juro que cuando la vi llorar te quise moler a golpes" Recordó el león

"¿Lloro?" Pregunto con sorpresa, no podía creer que Core con ese carácter llorase…¿por él?. "Tengo algo que hacer" Dijo apresurado y se marcho

"Espero que el escorpión sobreviva" Le comento Shura a Aioria

"yo, ya no se" Le respondió en un suspiro.


	15. No Me Dejes Ahora

Aioria: "Nadie me quiere" Hace circulitos con una ramita en el suelo Core: "¿Por qué decís eso?" 

Aioria: "Es que las chicas solo quieren a Saga…a mi ni siquiera me miran"

Saga: "Estemm por que no dejas , tengo frió acá parado" estaba parado en el centro de la habitación posando la desnudo para Core

Core: "Ya vaaaaaaaa" le grita "Aiorita, todo bien, las chicas te aman" Apuro el tramite y se fue a dibujar a Saga "EH!!!! Milo contesta por favor, creo que las chicas así lo quieren"

Milo: "Como ordene señorita BloodDrinker"

**Giselle**

Milo: "Bienvenida, que bien que te gusto el fic, vistes que lindo que salgo.Al parecer no se como va ser el final, pero seguí leyendo"

**lexXiel1 **

Milo: "Otra nueva, Mejor mejor. Por que a todas les gusta el esquizo, ay dios acaso el mundo esta perdido" Se agarra la cabeza

**Ady**

Milo: TT Me dejas de lado por ese, No soporto este dolor" Se toma del pecho

**scarlet-diamond**

Milo: "Mi querida Sacrlet, cuanto te he extrañado. Me dejas por una vacaciones.esta bien, esta bien lo adimito" Se da vuelta "pero igual te doy un besito Muackkk"

**FENIXGIRL**

Milo: "Quizas la saque"

**Shadir**

Milo: "Si la verdad, Shaina y Shura???, yo me quedaria con Marin que es mas dulce"

"Ahora las dejo con el cap 15, que es el ultimo de esta temporada"

Capitulo XV: "No Me Dejes Ahora" 

"_Don't leave now…_

…_don't say it's the end of the road._

_I need you._

_Don't leave now…_

…_How could you go?…_

…_When you now how i need you"_

La pieza que Milo y Core estaban bailando había terminado, las luces del salón se apagaron y solo las del escenario permanecieron encendidas. Un hombre con guitarra en mano subió al escenario y se sentó en una butaca que había sido preparada para el.

"Buenas noches" Saludo el músico de negros cabellos mientras acomodaba la guitarra en su regazo "Mi nombre es Stephen y a pedido de la Srta. Kido…" Miro a Saori y le sonrío "…He accedido a venir esta noche, interpretare un par de canciones que espero que sean de su agrado" La voz del músico era dulce y potente como una sirena, que te embrujaba con el canto.

"Bueno, la siguiente canción va dedicada…" Miro a Core y le sonrío, esta se sonrojo y trato de ocultar su vergüenza "…un caballero que se encuentra en el salón le dedica esta canción a Aralea" Core agrando los ojos de la sorpresa, la canción era para ella y la única persona que sabia su verdadero nombre era… "Saga…" dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible

La guitarra comenzó un rasgueo melodioso y Stephen con su dulce voz comenzó a cantar:

'_When i look at you…_

_i realize_

_There comes a times in someone life…_

…_when you find the things that matter._

_And every time we touch…_

…_the love runs deep,_

_And we realice it's our to keep_

…_and that all that really matters._

_You'll always be my sweet addicition,_

_In this life my saving grace._

_You're all that really matters_

_You know it's true, ain't no me without you._

_And we turn to dust…_

_And we fly away…_

_There'll be i light still burning bright_

_And that all that really matters"._

Con un ultimo rasgueo la canción culmino, los presentes aplaudieron. Core estaba demasiado conmocionada.

"Hay un mensaje para la dama afortunada…" El músico llamo la atención del publico "Su príncipe azul la espera en le balcón"

Core se dio vuelta, Milo aun seguía con ella "Debo…debo ir al tocador" Le mintió y desapareció entre la muchedumbre.

Shura y Camus vieron marcharce a Core y ambos se echaron miradas cómplices.

Core llego la gran balcón del recinto principal y ahí estaba Saga, apoyado en la baranda. El corazón comenzó al latirle desbocadamente, de a poco se le fue acercando, aun no podía creer lo que había pasado en el salón.

"Pense que no vendrías" Le dijo Saga mientras acortaba la distancia entre los dos. Core estaba inmóvil, observando los rasgos de ese rostro que había amado siempre, 'esto se pone cada vez mas raro' penso.

Saga la tomo por los brazos y la miro con ternura "Te amo" Le dijo con dulzura. '¿Qué?' dijo una vocecita dentro de la cabeza de Core. Esto no era verdad, sí, seguro que era una broma del condenado de shura. Se zafo de los brazos de Saga que la sostenían " Por favor no estoy para bromas" Le dijo mientras le daba la espalda a una azorado Saga

"Sos una tarada" Le oyó exclamar al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba por detrás, aprisionandola entre sus brazos "No es una broma, lo que te dije es verdad"

"Me dijistes que solo te traía problemas" Se quejo

"Estaba enojado y …celoso" Admitió el santo

"Me dijistes que te volvía loco"

"Y todavía me volves loco, mi pequeña" le susurro al oído mientras la daba vuelta para que sus miradas se encontraran. Core cerro los ojos, seguro que era un sueño, lo que le estaba pasando era un sueño.

"No es un sueño, así que abrí los ojos" le dijo Saga adivinando lo que ella pensaba

"¿Tu…me amas a…mi?" Le pregunto aun sorprendida

"Sí"

"Pero…¿por qué?"

"Ummm" Se hizo el pensativo y luego le acaricio la mejilla " Tus ojos, tus condenados ojos. Han sido mi debilidad desde que te conozco. Aparte me encanta tu carácter, eres la primer mujer que me enfrenta y me pelea" Dijo con una sonrisa

"Pero…yo "

"Me gustan tus piernas, tu cinturita, tus labios, tu nariz, tus pequeños senos…"

"¡Sagaaa!" Le reprendió

"Que mas tengo que decirte para que lo entiendas" Core acaricio el rostro de Saga, este apoyo su mano en la de ella y le sonrío. La tomo de la cintura y la acerco a el. Inclino la cabeza y rozo sus labios con los de ella " Te amo, pequeña" La beso con ternura. Core le devolvió el beso y abrazo a Saga. 'Si el cielo existe, debe ser esto' Penso Core, que estaba flotando en una nube color rosa.

Los labios de Saga trazaron un camino de besos desde sus labios hasta su cuello.

"Saga…"

"Humm"

"Yo también te…"

"¡OH! Mon Diue" Se escucho. Core cayo estrepitosamnete de la nube en donde se encontraba, para observar a Camus que se encontraba en la arcada del balcón.

"Perdón, perdón. Mon Diue" repetía una y otra ves un apenado francés. Core lo quería matar, había interrumpido justo cuando le iba a decir a Saga que lo amaba.

"perdón, pero es que Atena pregunta por ti, cherie" Le aviso Camus

"Ve" Le dijo Saga "Tenemos toda la noche para seguir con lo que empezamos" Le sonrío prometedoramente, Core sonrojada se alejo de Saga y paso por al lado de Camus que le dijo por enésima ves perdón.

Camus se acerco a Saga que se había sentado en la baranda, una gran sonrisa cubría sus labios…y no era diabólica.

"Se lo has dicho" Camus se encendido un cigarrillo

"Así es" Le contesto "Eso te matara"

"Shhhh, lo estoy dejando" Le calmo Camus. Ultimamente se ponía nervioso, ansioso, algo que no sabia explicar, algo que no entendía.

Core se encontraba charlando con Saori; bah, en realidad se estaba aguantando el incesante parloteo de 'lady Saori'; y viendo a Seiya que no sacaba un ojo de encima a la diosa.

"Princesa no me prestaría a Core unos minutos" Le pide Milo a Atena mientras tomaba del brazo a Core

"Sí, Milo" Le contesta. Ambos se alejaron y salieron del recinto principal.

"Milo, ¿Adonde vamos?" Le pregunto con fastidio ya que era difícil moverse con ese vestido

"Tengo algo que decirte, vamos a mi templo" Le contesto

"Hace falta que vayamos…"

"Sí" La interrumpió

Saga entro al salón, había pasado una hora y Core no había vuelto al salón. Busco con la mirada pero no la encontró. Se acerco a donde estaba Hyoga, Camus y Aioria.

"¿Han visto a Core?" Pregunto al trío de santos

"Yo no, hasta hace quince minutos he estado contigo" Le contesto Camus

"Creo que te han soplado a la chica" Comento Hyoga por lo bajo pero Saga lo había escuchado

"¿Que has dicho patito maltrecho?" Saga le clavo la mirada

"Nada"

"Creo que debes preguntarle a Atena, a estado hablando con ella" Le recomendó el león

"Gracias Aioria….y tu" Señalo a Hyoga "…caballero del pato ya veras" Dejo la amenaza en el aire y se marcho

"Atena" Llamo Saga

"¿Sí?"

"¿Ha visto a Core?"

"Sí, estuvo conmigo, pero hace media hora que se fue con Milo…" Saori se quedo hablando sola, ya que Saga salió como una furia en busca de Core. Esta vez el escorpionsito moriría

"¿Me podes decir que quieres?" Le pregunto Core de mal modo

"¿Malhumorada?"

"Y…con este vestido se hace difícil caminar"

"Me hubieras dicho y te cargaba"

"UFFFF, me vas a decirrrr"

"Sí" La tomo de la cintura y la acerco

"Milo, creo que…" Core estaba muuyy incomoda por la situación

"Necesito hacer una prueba" La tomo de la nuca

"No…" Pero Milo la acallo con sus labios. Bueno, el beso no se sentía mal, pero no flotaba en una nube rosa, en absoluto.

"Ya esta" Dijo Milo

"…¿Qué fue eso?" le pregunto Core, aunque estaba a punto de estamparlo contra una pared

"Creo que me confundí de sentimiento" Le contesto sencillamente

"¡eh?"

"Pense que realmente me había enamorado de ti, pero no" Dijo con alivio

"Ah, bueno gracias" Le dijo en tono ofuscado

"No te enojes, es mas deberías alegrarte. Pense que estaba enfermo. Imagínate, yo…enamorado de una sola mujer"

"Sí, imposible" Concordó Core. Milo la abrazo y le pregunto al oído "¿amigos?"

"Sí"

"Core…" La mencionada giro la cabeza para encontrarce con al mirada de Saga, una mirada llena de furia "¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"Déjame explicarte…"

"No, fui un estúpido al pensar que sentías lo mismo. Ojalá que seas feliz" Se dio media vuelta y desapareció rápidamente entre las sombras. Core pudo ver el dolor en los ojos de Saga. Tenia ganas de matarlo, como podía pensar eso.

"Ve" Le dijo Milo "Siempre supe que ese tarado era especial para ti"

"Gracias Milo" Core se dio Vuelta y sale corriendo

"¡¡Core, si no llega a creerte le romperé el trasero a patadas!!" Le grito Milo mientras veía alejarce a Core

Core salió del templo de Escorpio, estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras cuando una voz familiar la llamo "Aralea"

"¿Ariadna?" Se dio vuelta corrió y abrazo a su amiga. Era raro que su mejor amiga fuese una de las tres parcas. Ambas tenían la costumbre de llamarse por sus nombres verdaderos.

"Debemos partir" Le anuncia la parca

"No…" Core se aleja " Ahora no puedo" Sentía las lagrimas agolparse en sus ojos

"Hace mas de un mes que estas aquí, debes volver Ara"

"No!!!, No entiendes, ¡debo decirle!" Comenzó a gritar, mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas

"Basta, quieres que el mismísimo Hades venga a buscarte" Aunque eso era imposible, el sello de Atena no dejaba salir a Hades del submundo al igual que la las 108 estrellas, pero las parca s no entraban en esa categoría, podían entrar y salir a su antojo. "Ya no puedes quedarte mas aquí, debes volver, volver a tu casa"

Core cayo de rodillas y se tapo el rostro con las manos. Las lagrimas caían sin cesar. No podía ser que esto te le estuviera pasando justo ahora. Ariadna se acerco a su amiga y la ayudo a incorporarse "Vamos, ya todo estará bien" Trato de calmarla

Milo salió del templo, había sentido voces, hasta gritos y juro que eran de Core. Pero en la entrada de templo de Escorpio no había nadie. En la entrada del templo de Escorpio no había absolutamente nadie.

Fin Primera parte

reviewsssss porfasssssssssssssss


	16. Puedes Pensar Que Todo A Sido Un Sueño

javiera: gracias gracias por la buena critica alexXiel: se agradece, me da mucho gusto que te agrade la historia Milo: esta bien se te perdona, pero yo soy mejor que Saga scarlet-diamond: la verdad que medio me rompí el coco, para hacer esta historia. Milo: cuando quieras me podes secuestrar y atarme donde quieras n- fenixgirl:no, ni pienso dejarlo ahi, todavía quedan muchos asuntos pendientes entre esos dos. Saga:ella me engaña con otro uu autora: por dios que tarada le pega con el dorso de la mano en la cabeza Milo: y mas vale, si yo soy mas hombre que vos se pavonea BloodDrinker se toma la cabeza y la sacude "monstruos he creado" giselle: el destino es cruel jua jua, hay que hacerlos sufrir un poco. Camus: gracias que soy lindo, si no ya me hubiera hecho sopa y comido Milo: mmmmmmmm murmura por lo bajo ese es cacascarrabias y sin embargo tiene mas levante que yo aioria: rrrrrrr ronronea sobre el regazo de giselle gracias por el consuelo Autora: bah, gato interesado ady: y en algún momento tenia que volver, creo yo Laquesis: bah, pero esa core no sabe ni lo que quiere, te lo digo yo que la conozco desde que soy chica. Core: vaya amiga tengo, gracias por defenderme Cristal: donde estabas? bueno que suerte que volviste. no te quedeaste ciega, leer de sopetón 14cap es mucho, pero si te gusto valió la pena (y mi alegría nn) elena: buaaaa TT, por que siempre me queres matar esquiva sin suerte los dardos que shadir le tira ya esta el cap 16, no hace falta que me mates, para que aceptes mis disculpas te lo mando a milo por una noche Milo: ehhhhh! pregunta primero, aunque no me molesta pasar una noche con la señorita n- Hanna: y core tiene que sacar las uñas para defender a ese adonis de las mujeres. tiene que sacar uña hacha espada lo que encuentre, con semejante hombre ríos de baba Bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero que disfruten de este cap (el que viene es muuuyyyyy jugoso jeje)  
Dark Whispers ( 2° parte) 

Por Core BloodDrinker

Capitulo XVI: "Puedes pensar que todo a sido un sueño" 

"**_Ya no quiero olvidar tu voz que he amado;_**

_**Tu sonrisa y abrazo desgarrado;**_

_**Pero huyo de ti antes del llanto.**_

_**Y en el recodo de cualquier ternura,**_

_**Te digo adiós, pasión sin aventura…"**_

"¿Escribiendo, hermanita" Le saludo Radamantis mientras entraba en la habitación

"Así es hermano" Le respondió Core que seguía con la mirada fija en el papel. Ya habían pasado dos días desde que había vuelto. Persefone la había abrazado hasta afixiarla y le había dicho lo mucho que la había extrañado. Hades también la había recibido cariñosamente, pero luego había reprendido a Core y a Persefone por haber ocultado la huida de la primera. Hasta Caronte había estado feliz de verla.

"¿Todavía sigues triste?" Le pregunto el espectro mientras se sentaba en la cama

"Sí" Susurro Core

"Te juro que si pudiese salir de aquí, destrozaría a ese patético santo de Atena" Dijo golpeando con el puño el colchón. Core le sonrío, se mostraba como todo un hermano protector. Se levanto y se sentó en las rodillas de Radamantis. Lo abrazo por la cintura y escondió el rostro en el hueco que formaba, el cuello con el hombro.

"¿Tanto amas a esa cosa?" Le pregunto mientras la abrazaba

"Sí" le Contesto. El espectro comenzó a sentir las calidas lagrimas que caían por su hombro y la abrazo con mas fuerza. "¿Alguna vez te arrepentiste del camino que has elegido?"

"Nunca, desde el momento que supe que mi destino era ser uno de los tres generales del submundo, lo acepte. Me reuni con mi señor para cumplir con mi deber"

"¿No…no te gustaría volver?

"Ahora es tarde, hace años que estoy aquí" le acaricio los cabellos " Aparte, por mas que quiera, una vez dentro el sello de Atena me impide salir. A diferencia de los demás espectros, que solo despertaran cuando el sello se rompa. Yo pude elegir y no me arrepiento". Core había dejado de llorar "Y tu ¿Te arrepientes de estar aquí, quieres volver?"

"Como podría hacer eso. Tu, Persefone y Hades me han dado una segunda oportunidad de vivir. No podría abandonarlos" las lagrimas volvieron a caer

"Nosotros solo queremos que seas feliz"

"Te quiero mucho Radamantis" le beso la mejilla

"Y yo a ti, Core" La dejo en la cama y la arropo "Ahora debes dormir" Le ordeno con dulzura mientras le sacaba unos cabellos de la frente.

"Esta bien" Core cerro los ojos

OOO

"_**Llueve y la misma lluvia que te trajo…**_

… _**vuelve a llevarte a su región de bruma:**_

_**Fuiste apenas un huésped que se esfumo**_

_**Entre el recuerdo que ya amortajo"**_ Dos semanas habían pasado ya y Core era apenas la mitad de lo que solía ser, tan solo una sombra. Iba caminado por el recto pasillo, debía encontrarse con Ariadna. '¿Qué estará haciendo Saga?' se preguntaba, iba tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos que no vio a la mujer que venía en sentido contrario y se la llevo por delante 

"Ay! Perdón" Se disculpo Core. Pero la mujer solo atino a mirarla con soberbia, Con sus ojos rosas Medios lilas, Su cabello era largo y negro con algunos destellos violáceos su vestido era púrpura obscuro. La mujer siguió su camino si prestarle atención a Core.

"¿Y esta quien se piensa que es?" Dijo haciendo un gesto no muy cortes con la mano

"Veo que ya estas mejor" Le dijo Ariadna a su amiga

"Ari ¿Quién es ella?" Core no habia visto nunca a esa mujer

"Su nombre es Pandora, es el contacto de nuestro señor con el mundo de los mortales. Siempre es así"

"Una señorita estirada" Dijo con sorna

"Bueno déjala, vamos"

"Ari¿Y tus hermanas?" Le pregunto, no es que tenia deseos de ver a esas dos parcas que le habían hecho imposible la vida (segunda vida)

"La verdad no sé, igual últimamente poca gente se muere, es como que estamos de vacaciones" Le comento así como a la pasada

"Lo decís con mucha naturalidad" Le dijo Core

"Perdón, lo que pasa es que esto es parte de mi vida, como comer" Se disculpo

"Basta, vamos dale" La tomo de la mano y se marcharon

-O-

Pandora Continuo su camino. Estaba enfadada su señor no tenia intenciones de matar a esa inútil de Atena. Todo era culpa de esa mujercita, Persefone, que lo había ablandado.

Llego al final del pasillo, encima tendría que aguantare el incesante parloteo de Caronte.

"Pandora…" Dijo una voz, mientras la tomaban del brazo y la arrastraban hacia las sombras.

"Radamantis…" Reconoció Pandora al hombre que la aprisionaba contra la pared "Te he dicho que esto no puede ser" Le recordó con tono glacial

"¿Por qué Pandora…?" Le acaricio la mejilla "¿Por qué no puede ser? Se inclino y la beso. Pero Pandora permaneció rígida y fría. Radamantis se alejo y la dejo pasar "algún día sabrás lo que se siente no ser correspondido2

"Tu eres solo un sirviente, no estas a mi altura. ¿Lo comprendes, Radamantis" Con una fría sonrisa, Pandora se dio vuelta y siguió su camino hacia el Estigia. Radamantis la vio alejarce, muy consciente de que, a pesar de cómo lo había tratado, el seria capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella. Cualquier cosa.

OOO

Core se encontraba nadando en unas de las tantas lagunas de los Campos Elíseos. Gracias a Persefone, Hades la había dejado entrar a ese lugar prohibido. Radamantis la custodiaba, sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol. Un largo y tedioso mes había pasado.

"¡Core, ya no has estado demasiado tiempo en el agua!" Le grito el espectro, ya que hacia dos horas que estaban ahí

"�¡Ufff, ya salgo" Le contesto con fastidio. Se acerco a la orilla y se tapo con una toalla "Vamos" Le dijo a Radamantis, este la vio y negó con la cabeza

"Primero te vistes. No te vas a pasear por todo el lugar solo con esa toalla"

"Pero si acá hay solo almas" Protesto

"Con ojos que ven" Le dijo serio

"Esta biiiennn" Acepto molesta y se fue a vestir

Dejaron atrás el verdor de los campos elíseos para adentrare en el árido tártaro, para ir al recinto principal.

"�¡Araaaa!" Ariadna corría hacia ella

"¿Qué pasa Ari?" Le pregunto a su amiga que corría como si el mismísimo demonio la persiguiera

"La señora Persefone te llama, debes ir urgente. Es…muy importante" le dijo mientras aspiraba grandes bocanadas de aire

"Bueno" Le contesto apresurada y salió corriendo al encuentro de Persefone

Radamantis se acerco a la parca

"Laqueáis¿qué quiere la señora?" Le pregunto en tono neutro y con el entrecejo fruncido

"Creo que Hades la dejara volver" Dijo con una gran sonrisa

"Mmmm" Murmuro disgustado. Ariadna arqueo una ceja "¿Acaso no te alegras?" Radamantis no le contesto, le dio la espalda y se marcho.

-O-

"Siéntate" Le dijo dulcemente Persefone a Core, que estaba roja por haber corrido

"Yo ya no puedo verte así…" Comenzó a hablarle Hades "…hija te amo y quiero que seas feliz" se le acerco "Te dejare volver". Primero hubo confusión en el rostro de Core, pero luego una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Se levanto de golpe y abraza a Hades.

"¡Auuch!" exclamo el dios por lo fuerte que Core lo había abrazado "o sea que eso quiere decir que estas de acuerdo" le dijo con una sonrisa

"Padre cuanto te lo agradezco" Le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y luego abrazo a Persefone "Gracias madre"

"Ahora debes conocer las consecuencias, mi niña" La hija de Demeter se puso seria

"¿Consecuencias?" Todo no podía salir bien, no?

"Una vez que subas ya no podrás volver" Le explico Hades

"Eso quiere decir que ya no los veré?" A Core se le formo un nudo en la garganta

"Yo he estado en tu posición, pero estaba segura de que lo amaba y no me arrepiento" Persefone se arrodillo a su lado y le tomo las manos "¿Lo amas?"

"Sí, lo amo"

"Muy bien, Láquesis te acompañara durante un mes, por si te arrepientes" LE dijo Hades, que aunque sonreía se sentía mal por la ida de su hija.

Core suspiro y cerro los ojos. Sentía que la vida le volvía al cuerpo. Lo único que esperaba es que Saga aun la amara.

reviews, por fis nn


	17. y hasta donde me quieres?

Afrodita: "Holazzz Chicazzz, como lez va. aca estoy yo para..."  
Milo: "Callate pescado vos no vas a contestar nada"  
Afro: "MAlo" Le pega "Contezta voz bobo"  
Autora: yo contesto

Shadir: Y si pandora se merece el castigo eterno en le trataro pero bue, Milo esta tranquiloLo mira  
sentado en un banquito con cara de santo Po ahora nbo hace nada a la primera le doy ocn el latigo

Goddess Rhiannon: Pobre rada, Seiya pobre no le da la cabezaLo mira, esta sentado en el piso viendo su programa favorito,  
los teletubbies a el no se le puede pregntar  
Radamantis: Ojo, yo soy bueno, no ves que a Aioria no lo hice sufrir jejje"  
Aioria: rata asquerosa...  
Rada:no te retoves gatito  
Autora: basta, por dios es dificil manejarlosSaca el latigoquierçtos ahi

FENIXGIRL:espero que esten bien, bah si van a estar bien

Giselle: orgullosos? trecos creo yo  
Pandora: yo no amoa nadie  
RAda: pero pandara-sama...  
Autora: Que histerica...

Anfitrite:todas la odian a pandora? no soy la unica?

alexXiel1:  
Milo:yo soy de todas!jejej, ese kanon es igual que el esquizo

Autora: ahora las dejo con este cap espero que les guste

Capitulo XVII

"¿…Y Hasta Donde Me Quieres?"

"The dark night skye sapareates us… 

…_to lay bare our hearts as they call out…_

…_to each others._

_Something can only be seen when you have lost…_

…_everything"_

"Sabes Ariadna, esto de que te puedes transportar, realmente es útil" Le halago Core de forma lógica y elocuente "¡Pero maldición, podrías aunque sea tener el buen tino de ver donde aterrizamos!" Le grito, ya que Laqueáis no se había fijado muy bien y Core termino aterrizando de bruces en el duro suelo

"Peeerdonn, su Alteza" Dijo en tono sarcástico la parca que estaba enredada en las ramas de un árbol

"¡Uffff, mejor no apuramos" Core se levanto y aliso la falda de su vestido, igual mucho no sé notaria ya que era de noche

"¿Sabes donde estamos?" Le pregunto Ariadna mientras, con precaución, bajaba del árbol tratando de no rasgarce su corta falda negra

"Si no me equivoco…" Se tomo el mentón "…estamos en el santuario"

"¡JA, chocolate por la noticia" Le contesto, como si eso fuera novedad, se le paro delante y espero respuesta

"Puede ser que el destino nos haya traído de vuelta aquí" se pregunto pensativa, ya que a lo lejos divisaba el templo que había visto por ultima vez ya hacia un mes

"No he hablado con el destino últimamente, pero…" Le comenzó a decir, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo hablar con el destino todos los días

"No hablo de eso¡y deja de decir estupideces!. Creo que allá esta el templo de Escorpio" Le señalo

"¡Ah¿Ese tal Milo? Le pregunta. Durante todo un mes solo dos nombres había pronunciado Core. Saga, que estaba presente en todo oración, frase, monosílaba que Core pronunciaba. Y el otro era Milo, en menor medida, pero ahí estaba. 'Milo, es todo un mujeriego', esa frase se le había quedado grabada.

"Sí" Le contesto sin prestarle mucha atención. Veinte minutos después estaban en la entrada del templo de Escorpio "No creo que Milo este…" Core subía las escaleras

"¡Por todos los dioses!" Exclamo una voz detrás de ella. Core nunca penso que se alegraría tanto al escuchar esa voz. Se dio vuelta y salió corriendo a abrazar a Milo, este la recibió con los brazos abiertos y la abrazo con tal fuerza que parecía que la iba a partir en dos "Pense que no volverías" Le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla "Estaba tan preocupado. Desapareciste así como así. Pero Shaka nos dijo que quizás alguna emergencia te había llevado de vuelta a tu casa" Core agradeció mentalmente la ayuda de Shaka, ya que la había encubierto

"Sí, una emergencia" Asintió " Te presento a mi amiga" Se acercaron a la parca "Ariadna, Milo; Milo Ariadna" La parca se quedo perpleja observando a el hombre que tenia delante, se quedo muda 'Por Hades, que es hermoso' penso

"ejemm" Carraspeo Core y la parca volvió en si

"Hola" le saludo Láquesis. Milo se quedo admirando a esa belleza de un metro setenta de altura, tez blanca como la porcelana. Su cabello era negro como la noche y le caí en cascadas por los hombros y esos ojos azul intenso, que parecían devorarlo. Y que cuerpo, bajo loa mirada desde esos generosos senos hasta las esbeltas piernas. Le tomo la mano y le beso el dorso, Ariadna lo miro embobada.

"¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche, gatita" Le pregunto como a la pasada. El hechizo se rompió. La parca retiro la mano bruscamente y la frase 'Milo, es todo un mujeriego' le volvió a la cabeza

"Por que no haces lo que tienes que hacer" Le dijo en tono seco la parca a su amiga

"Es cierto debo ir a ver a Saga. Como se iba a olvidar de eso.

"Core…" Milo la tomo de los hombros "…Saga no esta, se ha ido, pero…" No pudo terminar, Core se dio vuelta y salió corriendo en dirección al templo de Géminis. Ariadna quiso ir detrás de ella pero el santo dorado la tomo del brazo y se lo impidió "Será mejor que la dejes sola" Le sugirió en tono serio. La parca observo como su amiga se alejaba.

'No puede ser'. Se repetía Core mientras atravesaba los templos. Las lagrimas rodaban libremente por sus mejillas, aunque no se acordaba en que momento había comenzado a llorar.

Llego al tercer templo, busco por todos lados, pero estaba vacío. Milo tenia razón, Saga no estaba.

"¡NO, NO, NO!" Comenzó a gritar en el vacío templo. Se dejo caer pesadamente de rodillas, 'ya nada me saldrá bien' penso. Apoyo las manos en el frío mármol del piso, las pequeñas lagrimas rebotaban en el blanco suelo. Había algo a su lado, al levantar la mirada se encontró con el hocico de Escarto, el can comenzó la limpiarle las lagrimas con la lengua "!Oh�, hasta el perro siente compasión por mi" Se lamento

"¿Core?…". El corazón se le detuvo. Se puso de pie y lentamente se dio vuelta, para encontrarce con el rostro que había asechado sus sueños noche tras noche hasta quitarle la cordura. Tantas veces durante ese largo tiempo sin el, había pensado en este momento. Quiera correr y echarce en sus brazos. Pero algo en la mirada de Saga la freno, no demostraba absolutamente nada. Primero tendría que aclararle todo.

"Quiero que me escuches antes de decir algo" Comenzó Core "Lo de Milo no fue nadaél estaba confundido, fue todo un error. Quise explicártelo, pero en ese momento alguien vino a buscarme y tuve que volver al submundo" Le explicaba atropelladamente Core, pero Saga solo la miraba, quieto, parado en el mismo lugar. "Saga, en mi vida a habido lugar para uno solo. Desde el momento que te conocí, cuando apenas era una niña, supe que eras tu. Al estar tanto tiempo alejada comprendí que no puedo vivir si ti" 'Que cursi que suena esto' penso Core, pero a pesar de su sonrojo tenia que decirle todo a Saga. "Te amo, Saga" roja de los pies a la cabeza fijo la vista en el suelo. Pasaron varios minutos y Saga no emitía sonido "¡Maldición, es que acaso no piensas decirme nada" Le increpo media disgustada. Y no le dijo nada. Se fue acercando a ella a paso lento y decidido. La tomo de la cintura y la acerco a el. Le tomo la nuca y la beso con ansias. Core, que estaba un poco aturdida por ese repentino ataque, tardo un poco en reaccionar. Le echo los brazos al cuello y comenzó a devolverle el beso trasmitiéndole todo lo que lo había extrañado. Saga le dio pequeños besos en los ojos, las mejillas y al punta de la nariz. Core se sentía como una gelatina, si Saga le pedía que se tirara de un 7° piso, con gusto lo haría.

"¿No…no estas enojado?" Logro preguntarle mientras Saga seguía besándola

"Yo ya sabia todo" Le respondió y Core se aparto

"Y si lo sabias, por que me hiciste sufrir así. Llegue aquí y me dijeron que te habías ido. ¡Por dios! Pense que me iba a morir…¿Tu como sabes lo de Milo?" Le pregunto confundida, si esos dos santos no se dirigían la palabra

"Fue medio cómico" Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se le acercaba

Saga Flash Back Mode 

Dos días después de que Core desapareciera, Saga se encontraba despatarrado en el sofá con unas ojeras que le llegaban la piso.

"_¡Maldición Shura"_ Oyó que alguien gritaba en la entrada del salón

"_Entras o te parto la cabeza"_ Fue la llana amenazo del santo de Capricornio. Saga se levanto para encontrarce con el rostro del escorpión

"_¿Qué haces aquí?"_ Le pregunto en tono ofuscado el ex-patriarca

"_Tiene algo que decirte"_ Le contesto Shura a Saga mientras le daba un empujoncito a Milo

"_Core no tiene nada que ver, lo que vistes es culpa mía. Yo la lleve a la rastra a mi templo, yo la bese y luego le pedí disculpas. Confundí los sentimientos"_ Le explico, luego se dio vuelta y le dijo a Shura _"Todavía no entiendo como es que esta_ _enamorada de semejante idiota"_ Dos minutos después Milo estaba tendido de espaldas en el suelo, a causa del puñetazo que Saga le había propinado

"_Gracias"_ Le dijo con sinceridad el geminiano

"_Parece que ya no esta enojado"_ Comento el escorpión mientras se frotaba el mentón hinchado.

Fin Saga Flash Back Mode 

Las manos de Core se habían cerrado en un puño, si tan solo Milo le hubiese dicho.

"Y yo no me fui para siempre. Ya que tenia negocios que cerrar en América del sur aproveche, pense que alejarme de este lugar que había compartido contigo me haría olvidarte, pero no fue así. pense que no volverías" Le decía a medida que se le acercaba "Y ya no te volverás a ir, matare a cualquiera que se interponga" Declaro con énfasis mientras la estrechaba en sus brazos. Core lo abrazo por la cintura con fuerza y de repente comenzó a sonreír.

"¿Y esa sonrisa diabólica?" Le pregunto Saga

"Es que se me ha pasado algo por la cabeza" Le contesto sonriendo

"¿Qué?" La curiosidad había picado al santo

"…" Seguía sonriendo

"Me lo dirás" Saga, empecinado en averiguar, comenzó a besarle el cuello torturandola con dulzura y Core no se quejaba para nada.

"Eres mío" Le susurro Core, revelándole su pensamiento

"Y tu también" Le contesto con los labios sobre su cuello

"¡AYYY, dios" Dijo Core preocupada

"¿Qué?" Saga dio un respingo, Core le había gritado en el oido

"Ariadna, mi amiga, la deje sola con Milo. Debo ir…" Comenzó a alejarce, pero Saga la tomo de la mano y la encamino al living.

"Son grandes, que se arreglen solos, yo espere bastante esto" LE dijo Saga

"Pero…" Protesto

"Shhh…" Se sentó en el sofá y ella fue a parar a su regazo

"Si tienes razón que se arreglen solos" Cambie rápidamente de idea. Saga le sonrío seductoramente y Core sintió que el mundo se le venia abajo. Hundió el rostro en el cuello de el y aspiro el perfume de esos azules cabellos. Con lentitud comenzó a besarle el cuello. "Dímelo" Le susurro al oído

"¿Qué?" Le pregunto en tono inocente. Core le mordió la oreja y no despacio.

"Como ¿qué?" Le grito

"¡Auuch!" Saga le tomo el mentón y la miro tiernamente "Te amo, Core". Ella sonrío complacida

"No me voy a cansar nunca de oír esas dos palabras" Le acaricio la mejilla y lo beso

"Te amo, pequeña mía" La abrazo con fuerza y la beso "Mejor vayamos a rescatar a tu amiga" Le sugirió "Por que si sigues besándome así, pequeña provocadora, tu amiga tendrá que esperar hasta mañana". Sonrojada Core, que había entendido la indirecta, se levanto.

Ambos salieron del templo de Géminis tomados de la mano. Debes en cuando paraban en el trayecto para besarce. Core estaba feliz, había vuelto a flotar en su nube color rosa. Lo único que esperaba era que Milo estuviera en una pieza, ya que su amiga, la parca, no era muy dócil que digamos.

dejen reviewssssss por fas


	18. el amor esta en el aire

BloodDrinker: hola que tal...Mira hacia el suelo...¿Que es esto?  
Aioria:es una huelga por mal trato Le responde y se arrima a radamantis  
CB: Perdonnnnn  
Radamantis: Ya no soporto que me den con un latigoToma la mano de Aioria  
Milo: si, y yo soy solo un juguete sexual, soy una persona por dios!  
Seiya: si es cierto Esta con ellos pero no sabe por que  
CB: Aioria...nnuncate pense capaz de hacerme sufrir...Rueda una lagrima de congoja  
Aioria: no yo no quise...es decir...perdon...se refriega las manos arrepentido  
CB: esta bien...ahora a mover el trasero, que hay trabajose limpia la lagrimita falsa, ya que sabe  
que al leon no le gusta hacer sufrir a las damas, buen truco Ahora, radamantios mi lindo inglesito  
o levantas tu trasero o te mando una semanita a la casa de Goddess y ahi vas a ver...  
Rada: como mandeuna semana en la casa de esa loca del latigo, pero ni pensarlo  
CB:Milo, Milo...querido sabes que puedo traer a la señorita Shadir prestrle mi latigo de nueve colas  
y que te enseñe buenos modales ganas no le faltan, que decidis...chasquea su nuev latigo de nueve colas  
con puntas metalicas  
Milo: a sus ordenes se levanta y sale apresurado+  
CB: y vos Seiya anda a jugar con KikiEl pegaso se levanta sonriendo y se va en busca del pelirrojo Siempre tan bobo, ahora si a las reviewsSe sienta en als  
rodillas de Saga nn bonito sillon

Hanna:  
Milo: por mi esta bien esa parcaesta muy buena  
Ariadna(La parca): tocame un pelo y te corto en dosbalnde la guadaña  
Milo: mujeres...

Fenixgirl:  
Milo: por que todas me quieren pegar, tan malo soy U.U  
CB: vos te las buscas querido

Goddess:  
Aioria: RRRrrrrRonronea a los pies de GR  
CB: que chupa medias Lo regaña  
Aioria: es que ella me cuida no como otrasMira de repjo a la autora nn le sonrie a su nueva ama  
CB: vendido...te lo perdono por que es mi amigay tu dueña, piensa  
Rada: esto es insoportable Se toca las venddas que le cubren la espalda machacada Por que permitis que me pegue  
CB: te lo merecias  
Rada: y vos traidor...Mira a Rune  
Rune: solo sigo ordenes  
Aioria: agunate rune, amigo, ahora si me permiten tengo que llevar a mi salvadora de paseo toma a GR  
y se van  
CB: ojo ustedes dos Le grita a los que se van+  
Rada: que los pise un camion!Le grita+  
CB¡RAda! Lo reprende...y le da con el altigo

Shadir:  
CB: pandora se merece la muerteeeee, pero todavia no se sabe lo que va a pasar  
Si queres te lo presto el latigo para que juegues con Milo Mira al santo que esta blanco como le papel pobre esta  
atormentado  
Milo. por favor...no me peguen Se agarra las rodillas y se empiesa a mecer Por favor...  
ooooo  
Ahora si pasemos al cap, espero que lo disfruten nn

Capitulo XVIII "El Amor Esta En El Aire"

"No iras a pegarle ¿verdad?" Core le pregunto a Saga mientras se acercaba al templo de Escorpio

"No, hay una especie de tregua entre nosotros" le contesto con pesar., Core se paro de puntas de pie y le beso la mejilla

"Así me gusta" Le dijo como si estuviera felicitando a un perro. Core diviso a Milo sentado en las escaleras de su templo…y solo¿donde estaba su amiga?

"Milo" lo llamo Core y este levanto el rostro, la doncella de Persefone apenas pudo contener la risa

"¿Qué te pasa mujer?" Le pregunto Saga que no entendía la reaccion de Core, al llegar al lado del escorpión, Saga comprendió la reacción de su novia y se dio vuelta para ocultar su sonrisa.

"Milo…¿Qué te ha pasado?" Core ya a estas alturas se estaba muriendo de risa. El santo de Escorpio tenia una mancha roja con forma de mano en la mejilla izquierda.

"¡Me ha pegado!" Exclamo, como si fuese un niño que acusa a su compañero con su mamá

"¿Y tu que le has hecho?" Entorno los ojos

"Nada" abrió los ojos haciendoce el sorprendido ante tal pregunta

"se, claro" Le dijo Core que no le creía ni A

"Ven" Milo la tomo de los hombros y la aparto "¿esta todo bien, por que mira que yo lo puedo hacer desangrar lennntamente…" Milo hizo un gesto con su uña escarlata

"Esta todo bien" lo tranquilizo

"Oye tu" dijo tranquilo Saga mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de Milo, este se dio vuelta y desafío a Saga con la mirada "Basta de secretitos con MI novia". Core miro a ambos hombres, parecía que se lanzaban dardos con la mirada y ella estaba en el medio.

"Bueno, ya ,ya" calmo los ánimos "¿Donde esta mi amiga?" le pregunto a Milo

"Adentro" LE respondió medio malhumorado

"Bien la voy a buscar. Ustedes dos no se maten"

"Seee" dijeron los dos con poco interés

Core entro al templo. Ariadna; como era costumbre; estaba apartada en la oscuridad

"Nunca mas me dejes sola así" Le recrimino la parca con el entrecejo fruncido

"Bueno…¿Fue para tanto?" Trato de defenderce

"UUFF….y a ti ¿Cómo te fue?" Se le acerco y ambas se sentaron en el piso.

"Bien" Le respondió con una gran sonrisa "Ya estamos oficialmente juntos"

"Que bueno…por que yo ya no te aguantaba mas, estabas toooodo el tiempo mal y con la cara así…" Hizo una mueca imitándola

"Bueno…gracias, creo" No sabia si era un cumplido o una critica "Ahora me contaras lo que paso con Milo"

"Ya que insistís…no voy a negar que me obnubilo, realmente es hermoso. Pero yo no soy como las nenitas que caen a sus pies y…"

"No te vayas por las ramas…" Le pidió

"Buuenoo…estabamos hablando, Bah, el solo hablaba y de repente me beso, el muy descarado…"

"¿Y lo abofeteaste?"

"Aja, tendrías que haber visto la cara que puso" Sonrío al recordar la cara de cachorro abandonado que Milo había puesto cuando le pego

"Le dejaste una marca roja…me causo una gracia"

"Se lo merece" Dijo con obstinación

"Bueno, veni.." La tomo de la mano y se levantaron "Te voy a presentar a Saga y luego vamois a lo de marin a ver si tiene lugar para nosotras"

Saga y milo estaban sentados bastante alejados el uno del otro y no se hablaban. Bueno por lo menos no se estaba matando

"Saga" Le llamo Core, este se levanto y se le acerco "Ella es Ariadna…el es Saga"

"Hola" Se saludaron

"Que suerte tienes Core" La parca la codeo

"Sí, ya lo se" se pavoneo Core, su adquisición era realmente buena. Saga miraba a ambas hablaban del el como si no estuviese. Miro a Milo buscando refuerzos, pero el escorpión estaba muy entretenido mirando las piernas de la parca, aparte 4stando sentado podía ver mejor.

"¿Siempre es tan callado?" El comentario de la parca hizo volver a Saga a la conversación de las dos muchachas

"No, no siempre soy callado" le contesto Saga en un tono frío, muy frío. Ariadna lo miro y luego miro a su amiga

"Y maleducado" Agrego a la descripción

"Oime…" Comenzó Saga en manera de amenaza, pero Core lo detuvo

"Será mejor que vayamos a lo de Marin, así podemos dormir un poco¿sí, Ari?" Le dijo como diciéndole 'deja de ser tan irritante'

"Esta bien" Le contesto

"A lo de Marin, pero pense…" Saga comenzó a protestar, quería estar solo con su chica

"Un momento, ahora volvemos" Se disculpo Core, aparto a Saga para explicarle la situación "Ari se va a quedar un mes nada mas y después no la voy a volver a ver mas, quiero estar con ella. Ya se que no voy a estar viviendo con vos, pero será un mes nada mas, por favor" Le dedico una mirada de carnero degollado, el punto débil de Saga

"No abuses de tu suerte" LE contesto Saga y la beso

"¿Eso quiere decir que sí?"

"Mmmm…sí, pero te acompaño"

"Al recinto de…"

"Te acompaño y punto" dijo terminando con la discusión

"Eres terco como una mula" Lo agarro de la mano y volvieron a donde estaban Milo y Ari. La parca estaba a 5m de distancia del santo y lo miraba de reojo.

"Listo, vamos, Saga nos acompaña" LE comunico Core a su amiga

"El témpano viene…" Core corrió y le tapo la boca a la parca

"Cállate" le susurro

"vfgdsdd" Le destapo la boca "Bueno"

"Vamos entonces"

"Esperen…yo voy" Dijo Milo. Core se le quedo mirando, tardo un poco en darce cuenta de que a su amigo le gustaba su amiga, pero su amiga lo cortaría en pedacitos antes que le toque un pelo.

Los cuatro se encaminaron al recinto. Saga y Core ibas delante; Milo y Ari detrás y no se dirigían la palabra.

"Sabes que si me lo pides puedo mandarlo a otra dimensión" Le recordó Saga a Core, obviamente se refería a Milo

"Que no, córtala con eso"

"A tu amiga también la mandaría…"

"Basta…" Le pego en la cabeza "termínala".

Llegaron a la casa de Marin, Core toco la puerta y una amazona en piyama la atendió.

"¡Core!" Grito de alegría y al abrazo " Donde estabas, tienes muchas cosas que contarme…¿Qué hacen esos dos ac�?"

le dedico una mirada a los santos.

"Tranquila es que nos acompañaron"

"¿Acompañaron?"

"S�, te presento a mi amiga Ariadna"

"Hola , un gusto" Saludo la parca

"El gusto es mío"

"Ves, ella si es simpática no como…"

"Basta" Le dijo entre dientes Core , miro a Marín y le dijo "Nos podemos quedar en tu casa, si es que hay lugar"

"Sí, acá hay lugar entren"

"Entra Ari, que yo ahora voy" Le dijo Core

"Bueno…Buenas noches Saga"

"Si" Le respondió el santo

"Buenas noches" Le dijo a Milo, pero este solo la miraba. La parca entro con Marín.

"Yo me voy" Dijo Milo "Volveré…tu amiga no se va a librar tan fácil de mi" Dicho esto se marcho. Core miro a Saga Y le dijo "¿Esta raro?

"No me importa…ven" Extendió los brazos, Core se acerco y lo abrazo. Aun tenia puesta la camisa verde musgo y los pantalones negros que había usado en el viaje. " Quiero mi beso de las buenas noches" Le pidió Saga

"Mmmm…lo tengo que pensar" Saga no al dejo seguir por que la beso

"Dile a tu amiguita que tenga cuidado"

"Amor, el que tiene que tener cuidado eres cos, ella es una parca"

"¡Una parca!...querida tienes que cambiar de amistades" Le sugirió "Creo que me tienes que contar un par de cosas"

"S� no?" Core resumidamente le contó todo lo que había pasado

"¿Renunciantes a todo por mi?"

"Aja" Asintió Core "Persefone lo hizo y no se arrepiente y yp tampoco"

"Y yo me voy a asegurar que no te arrepientas" Saga la abrazo muy fuerte "Por dios, como te extrañe""

"Amorcito…me estas asfixiando" Saga la soltó un poquito pero no dejo de abrazarla

"Ven a verme mañana"

"Por supuesto" Le dio un beso

"Hasta mañana" Se aparto y comenzó a alejarse

"Sueña conmigo" Le dijo despidiéndose

"Quiero soñar con angelitos no con un pequeño demonio" Comenzó a reírse

"�¡OOHHHH, ya veras" Le grito pero Saga ya había desaparecido. Core entro a lo de Marin, tenia que explicarle todo a la amazona, la verdad encubierta.


	19. ¡Imposible!, El Escorpión Enamorado

Saga: no lo puedo creer, me dejo de lado por...por...por ese precurso universitario de mierda  
Aioria: yo se lo que se siente, a mi tambien me dejaron de lado por eso + mira a Goddess de reojo+ son  
todas iguales  
Milo:todas nos dejan  
Shaka:por favor, el estudio es muy importante  
Core. B. :Se callan todos, bobs, y vos Saga no te hagas el pobrecito  
que muy poco me ayudastes en mi crisis estudiantil +entrecierra los ojos+ ustedes  
me dejaron sola  
Radamantis: es cirto, santos de cuarta...  
Core: radaaa...vos callate por que tampoco colaborastes. Ahora si,  
lectoras perdonemen por el atraso, pero estuve loca con la facu...y sola + mira a los santos+  
ahora si la parte importante, las reviews nn

ady:  
C.B: como veras core le va a dar mas que un besito a Saga jejejeje. perdon por la espera.

FENIXGIRL  
Milo: por que les gusta verme sufrirrrr TT  
Ariadna: por que te lo mereces descarado!  
C.B: chicos ya, por favor dejen de discutir. perdon fenix, gracias por la review, se agradece  
y un beso de parte de Milo

Goddess Rhiannon  
Radamantis: no...latigo...no +se balancea abrazando las piernas+ latigo...no  
C.B: rada, tranqui, ya no mas golpes + lo mira con compacion+ G.R ya se calmo  
Aioria: se lo merece..  
Milo: callate perro faldero...  
C.B: basta+saca el latigo rosa de nueve colas+ o ya van a ver, como dijo mi amiga  
aca mandamos nosotras  
Milo: jajaja...+se le apago la risa cuando Core chasqueo el latigo+  
Core: asi me gusta, obediencia total  
Radamantis: latigo...no...goddess...no  
Core: pobre quedo traumado

Shadir  
Core: err...urrr, puede ser lo de las faltas, es que a veces no me doy cuenta  
Milo:...burra  
Core: nene cuidado con lo que decis, ahora te agrandas por que Shadir no te  
quiere pegar  
Milo: jajaja, todas me aman + dice con aire superior+  
Core: ay! por dios + se agarra la cabeza+ahora si las dejo con el cap. 19

Capitulo XIX: "¡Imposible, El Escorpión Enamorado" Day One

Recinto de las Amazonas 8:00 a.m.

Core y Ariadna se dirigían hacia las doce casas, la primera le presentaría sus amigos a la segunda. Cortaron camino por un atajo como Marin les había sugerido. Core vio algo que la hizo estremecer.

"¡Ay, por dios, voy a tener que lavarme los ojos con jabón" Exclamo al mismo tiempo que arrastraba a Ariadna detrás de un arbusto

"Pero que mierda…" Empezó a gritar la parca pero Core le tapo la boca

"Shhh, cállate. Habla bajito ¿Quieres?" Le pidió

"¿Pero que pasa?" Le susurro

"Ves allá…" Le señalo

"Sí, es una pareja normal, demostrando amor"

"¡Parece que se están comiendo, no besando!" Dijo media escandalizada

"Aralea, el amor es así. Cuando el hijo de la diosa del amor te paga con la flecha…"

"Para de decir estupideces, quieres" Le interrumpió le discurso "Mira, ahí viene Marin" le dijo "Marin…" La llamo. La amazona se acerco a ellas y se agacho a su lado

"¿Qué hacen ac�?" Pregunto

"Mira allá" Le señalo Core a Marin

"¡Oh, por dios, me voy a tener que lavar los ojos con jabón" Exclamo la amazona "Parece que se están comiendo"

"Viste" Concordó Core

"Bueno, basta, me canse. Me va a decir quienes son" Exploto la parca

"El es Shura, santo dorado. El casanova justiciero del santuario" Le explico Core

"Y ella es Shaina, santo de plata como yo y pelea por cualquier cosa" Agrego Marin

"¿Y cual es el problema?" Pregunto Ariadna con poca paciencia

"Esa demostración de amor por parte de Shaina, ella es arisca como un gato" Dijo Marin, todavía sorprendida

"Como un gato sin domesticar, por supuesto" Acoto Core

"Ah…" Dijo sin interés, por que la verdad mucho no le importaba

"Bueno, ahora nos vamos sin hacer ruido…" Sugirió la santo de plata

"Esta bien…" Susurro Core, pero justo en ese momento a su sistema se le ocurrió que era hora de estornudar "¡Achuss!" A los dos segundos tenia a Shaina sentada a horcajadas sobre ella y sus filosas uñas apuntaban a su rostro

"¿Core?" Le pregunto el santo de oficuo, esta asintió, echo un vistazo a su alrededor y vio a Shura en pose de ataque…¿Acaso le iban a pegar?. "Nena¿dónde estuviste?" Le pregunto, a manera de bienvenida, la amazona mientras la ayudaba a pararse

"Tuve que ir a mi casa y…gracias por el recibimiento, creo" Pero la bienvenida no terminaba ahí, Shura la abrazo y le desordeno la media cola que tenia echa "¿Dónde te habías metido?" Le pregunto el santo "¿Sabes lo que fue aguantar a Saga?" Protesto

"Perdón, es que tuve que volver por una emergencia"

"Será mejor que vayas a explicarle a Saga…"

"A Saga lo vi ayer y esta todo bien" Le dijo Core a Shura

"¡Oh, no me ha contado nada…ummm, ahora vuelvo" Comenzó a alejarce pero volvió como si se olvidase de algo. Tomo a Shaina de la cintura y la beso "Nos vemos esta noche, gatita" Le dijo guiñándole un ojo y se marcho

"Tu…" Core Señalo a la peliverde "Tienes mucho que contar…¡No corras!" le grito a Shaina que se escapaba "Esta no se me escapa" Dijo y comenzó a perseguirla, Marin la siguió. Ariadna, que había sido ignorada por completo, decidió caminar. Una mano salió de la nada y le tapo la boca. Fue arrastrada hasta quedar con la espalda contra un árbol.

"Shh…" Le dijo Milo y le destapo la boca

"Oime una cosita…" Comenzó a protestar la parca, pero Milo le puso un dedo en los labios y no la dejo continuar.

"¿Por qué negar la mutua atracción?" Le pregunto suavemente y Ariadna por unos minutos se dejo llevar ya que reacciono cuando Milo comenzó a acercarse mas, acortando así toda distancia

"Pero…" Dijo indignada. Milo le tomo el mentón y la obligo a que lo mirara, luego la beso. Al principio la parca se resistió, pero el ataque era muy dulce y el cuerpo la traiciono. Comenzó a devolverle el beso. Luego de diez largos minutos, Milo se separo "Ves que no puedes negarlo" Le sonrío burlonamente "Al final serás mía, solo mía" Se dio media vuelta y se marcho. Ariadna quedo un poco aturdida y no pudo gritar lo engreído y arrogante que era. Como iba a tratarla así, se conocían apenas veinticuatro horas, que descarado.

"Sí, pero no vas a negar que te gusto" Se dijo en voz alta "Pero no va a volver a ocurrir"

"¿Con quien hablas?" Le pregunto Core que había vuelto

"Nada…nada, vamos" La tomo del brazo

"Esta bien" ambas se encaminaron hacia el santuario

Day Two 

Casa de Marin 18:30 p.m.

"¡Me mando una docena de rosas!" Exclamo Ariadna mientras tiraba el ramo sobre la cama

"UUuuuUUHHhh, alguien esta enamoRADOooouu" Se burlo Core, pero la sonrisa se le borro enseguida cuando la parca le dedico una mirada asesina

"No es para tanto" Le dijo Shaina que estaba recostada en el sillón leyendo el diario

"Vos lo decís por experiencia ¿No, Shaina?" Le dijo con suspicacia Marin que se encontraba preparando la cena, obviamente se refería a Shura

"Vos cállate, paloma con aires de grandeza" Le amenazo con el diario enrollado

"Hablo el gusanillo" Hizo un ademan con la mano, en la cual tenia la cuchilla. Ari y Core las dejaron solas, para que se matasen sin testigos.

Day Three 

Templo de Géminis 20:45 p.m.

"Tu amiguita…no tiene otro lado a donde ir" Se quejo Saga a su chica, a la cual abrazaba

"Es que no quiere encontrarse con Milo" Le respondió Core, su amiga estaba siendo 'acosada', así decía ella, por Milo.

"Pero desde que llegaste que no puedo estar solo con vos" Protesto Saga que estaba molesto por la intromisión de la parca

"¿Te molesto, Tempanito" Le pregunto de mal modo Ariadna que estaba sentada a su lado

"Dos son compañía, tres son multitud…parca de cuarta" Le aclaro el santo dorado

"Ah, pero mira vos, hablas. Pense que los ratones te habían comido al lengua" Le acicateo

"Another…" Comenzó Saga pero Core le tomo el brazo "Saga" Le dijo en forma de ruego

"Me dijeron que eras medio esquizofrénico…" Siguió molestando Láquesis

"Llévatela por que la mato…" Le dijo Saga entre dientes. Core le dio un beso y se llevo a su amiga lejos de su novio

Day Four Day Four 

Bosque lindante al santuario 10:00 a.m.

"Me dijo que te estaba cortejando" Le explico Core, en realidad trato de explicarle 

"¿Cortejándome?" Se levanto de un brinco "¿Qué estamos en el siglo XVII?" Exploto

"Creo que va enserio, le gustas de verdad" Había que aclarar le de 'verdad' ya que a Milo le gustaba una chica nueva todos los días. Cambiaba de novia como de ropa interior

"¡Bah! Ese es un mujeriego, nunca me seria fiel" Resoplo

"¿Estas haciendo planes a futuro o me parece a mi?" LE pregunto con una sonrisa

"Me voy, con vos no se puede hablar, me canse" Dando largos pasos comenzó a alejarce

"Pero a donde vas, si no conoces nada" Lo decía por experiencia, ya que la parca se había perdido un par de veces

Day Five 

Casa de Marin 7:00 a.m.

"Hoy nos vamos de picnic" Anuncio Core

"¿A quien le avisaste?" Protesto Ariadna desde la cama

"Mira, algún día lo tienes que enfrentar"

"Sí, de tantas flores esto parece un velorio" Se quejo la dueña de casa, ya que había tantas flores que ahogaba

"Ufff…esta bien, me voy a cambiar" Se levanto tirando con furia la sabana al piso

Jardines del santuario 9:15 a.m.

Todos estaban disfrutando de un día de campo. Hasta Saori había ido, quien tenia a Seiya a su lado como un perrito faldero.

"Bueno por lo menos no esta tu amiga acá" Le comento Saga a su novia, que se encontraba sentada entre sus piernas con la espalda apoyada contra su pecho y Saga la abrazaba

"Sí, pero la pobre esta siendo acosada por Milo"

"A ella mucho no le molesta"

"Lo mas cómico fue el poema que le mando, por dios, que manera de reír" sonrío al recordar el hecho

"El poema lo escribí yo" Dijo serio Saga

"Mi amor, no te dediques a eso, que te vas a morir de hambre" le recomendó

"Gracias" Le agradeció

"Así que ahora estas de amigo con Milo¿Eh?"

"Sí, yo que se" No le gustaba admitir que se estaba llevando bien con el Escorpio

"Ay, por dios, otra vez" Exclamo y se tapo los ojos

"¿Qué pasa?"

"All�, esos dos. Hay lugares para eso" comento, ya que el espectáculo que representaban Shura y Shaina era muy provocativo y una muestra de amor en demasía. Saga los observo, en cierta manera Core tenia razón, esos dos se estaban besando como si el mundo se acabase, en cualquier momento terminarían rodando por el piso, si alguien no les llamaba la atención terminarían dando un espectáculo triple X.

Saga bajo la cabeza y le susurro a Core "Podríamos imitarlos" Le sugirió con voz ronca. Pero Core no le presto atención y en cambio hizo un comentario despectivo acerca de Shura "Ese es tu amiguita, que engatuso a Shaina con sus palabritas"

"¿Qué?…mira tu amiguita no es ninguna santa, hace unos días estaba llorando por Seiya y ahora esta entregada a Shura, como que es media ligera de cascos" Defendió a su amigo Saga

"¡Oohh, no te permito…" Core se irguió y le lanzo una mirada de pocos amigos.

Al otro lado, Shura le había dado un respiro a Shaina y esta estaba mirando la pelea de la otra pareja

"Mira, el loco de tu amigo le esta haciendo la vida imposible a Core" Comento la amazona

"Perrrdon…pobre de Saga que se tiene que aguantar el carácter de esa mujer"

"Los hombres son todos iguales" Le dijo con desdén

"A sí, gatita…" Un brillo apareció en los ojos de Shura, un brillo del Cual Shaina tenia que desconfiar. "Vamos, a ver si son todos como yo" y antes de que se diera cuanta la cargo sobre su hombro como si fuera una bolsa y comenzó a caminar. La amazona empezó a insultarlo y golpearle la espalda al santo Capricornio

"Yo cuidaría esa lengua de víbora" Le advirtió Shura

"Es cobra…" Le aclaro con enojo "…bicho con cuernos" Le siseo

"Veremos si dentro de un rato piensas lo mismo" Le dijo con vos ronca mientras le acariciaba provocativamente la pierna a la amazona, la cual dejo de protestar.

Saga y Core habían dejado de discutir y observaban como el santo de oro y la santo de plata se marchaban con apuro.

"Creo que ninguno de los dos tenia razón" le dijo a Saga

"Nunca tienes razón" Le provoco Saga, pero antes de que Core protestara, el santo geminiano se apodero de sus labios acallando todo insulto

En un lugar mas apartado, Ariadna caminaba junto a Milo. La parca no entendía como había aceptado la invitación de el, pero solo estaban caminando ¿no? Aunque ya se habían alejado mucho de los demás, aunque trata de calmarse no lo lograba.

"¿Nos sentamos ahí?" Le señalo el escorpión. Ariadna no le contesto, pero se dirigió hacia donde Milo había señalado. Se sentó a los pies de un gran árbol, apoyo la espalda contra el tronco y observo , maravillada, las pequeñas flores rosas del árbol.

"Son flores de cerezo" Le comento Milo al mismo tiempo que apoyaba la cabeza en el regazo de la parca. Esta lo miro indignada, c que confianzudo, iba a abrir la boca pero esos ojos celestes intenso la miraron cortándole la respiración. Ese hombre exudaba sensualidad por todos los poros del cuerpo, no podía apartar la vista, esos ojos felinos la tenían atrapada. Milo le tomo la mano y le beso el dorso. Sentir el contacto en su piel de esos cálidos labios, fue como una descarga eléctrica para la parca. Aparto la mano bruscamente, 'no te puedes dejar engañar por el' se recomendó.

"Como quieras" Le dijo con dulzura Milo cuando ella aparto la mano. Si lo volvía a hace lo único que tenia que hace ella era invocar a su guadaña y cortarlo en mil pedacitos, pero si hacia eso todos se darían cuanta de que ella era una parca al mando de Hades y eso equivalía a meter en problemas a su mejor amiga. Cuando volvió a ver a Milo este había cerrado los ojos. Tenia unos rasgos perfectos, hermosos. Ese cabello azul '¿Será tan sedoso como parece?' se pregunto. Sin la armadura podía apreciar mas su cuerpo buen formado; delgado y formado; podía estar todo el día observándolo, lastima que cuando abría la boca se tronaba medio insoportable. Una florecilla cayo del árbol a causa de la brisa y fue a para directo a la mejilla del santo dorado. Ariadna agacho la cabeza y procedió a quitarle la flor. Gran error. No supo como fue, pero a los dos segundos siguientes estaba de espaldas al pasto y con Milo encima de ella. La mirada que tenia daba para sospechar.

"¿Qué demonios…?" Pregunto sin aire, la había tomado desprevenida

"Perdón, pero creo que no puedo soportar por mucho mas tiempo el papel de niño bueno" le sonrío como un niño que va a cometer una travesura "Me gustas y demasiado" le confeso con una seriedad que hizo que Ariadna dejara de forcejear. 'Ooouu' dijo una vocesita interior, demasiado tarde, Milo acorto la distancia y la beso. Como de costumbre el cuerpo la traiciono y comenzó a devolverle el beso. Había perdido la noción de todo menso de esos labios que se presionaban junto a los suyos. Pero la mano de Milo en un lugar donde no tenia que estar la hizo volver a la realidad. Con la rodilla le golpeo donde mas le dolía.

"¡Auuch, maldición!" Exclamo Milo y se aparto de la parca, quedando doblado en dos en el piso. 'Si todavía puedo ser padre, es de milagro' penso Milo. La parca lo observaba, le remordía un poco la conciencia…solo un poquito.

"Escúchame descarado, yo no soy como esas mujeres que sueles frecuentar. La próxima vez te dejo sin día del padre" Con esto amenazase dio media vuelta y se marcho.

"Demonios, por que tengo tanta mala suerte" se dijo apenado mientras observaba a Ariadna alejarce. "Serás mía …y para siempre" Prometio el escorpión. Se sentó a la sombra del árbol y comenzó a idear un plan con el cual pudiese atrapar a esa muñequita de ojos azules.


	20. No Cierres Los Ojos

**Goddess Rhiannon:  
Core: pobre, yo te entiendo, es que estos son unos desagradecidos...  
Saga: ah... bueno, ahora soy desagradecido  
Core:ummmmmmmmm, ya vas a ver en casa...ah! Goddess gracias por la review a pewsar  
de estar tan atareada nn  
ady:  
Core: siiiiiiii, Saga esta re lindo en la saga de Hades, pero como me hace llorar...  
Saga: ayyy si, pero vos sos masoca querida, lo ves una y otra ves..  
Core: jejeje si es cierto, pero la peli es mas triste  
Saga:cof...masoquista...cof  
FENIXGIRL:  
Milo: por que siempre me tocan las locas  
Ariadna: perdon, perdon, pero el que me sigue y me acosa sos vos!  
Core: basta, si despues de todo van a terminar...ap eso no lo puedo decir jejeje  
Elena :  
Milo: YY...  
Core: quedo mal con lo que le dijiste...Shaina y shura? si todos me dicen lo mismo  
pero es que eran diferentes y daba para eso...**

**Una ultima aclaracion, como sabran este fic esta entre la saga de Poseidon y Hades, les digo por que este cap  
(que me rompi el coco) une de alguna manera todo el embrollo que arme, por que yo los revivi  
a los santos dorados y en hades estan muertos...espero que hayan entendido algo. otra cosa, tengan en cuanta  
las dos amazonas esas que miraban mal a Core...  
dejennnnn muchas reviews porfas!  
**

Capitulo XX: "No Cierres Los Ojos" "Fallen angels at my feet,

_whispered voices at my ear,_

_death before my eyes …_

…_lying mi i fear,_

_she beckons me a shall i give in,_

_upon my end i shall begin._

_Forsaking all i fallen for rise to meet the end…"_

"¿QUEEE?" Grito Core con total asombro mientras se dejaba caer sobre los mullidos almohadones que adornaban el suelo del salón de juegos del templo de Escorpio

"Lo que escuchaste" Le contesto Milo que se estaba sirviendo un vaso de ron y agua para la asombrada Core

"Por dios necesito sentarme" se tomo la cabeza y la movió "¿podrías explicármelo de vuelta?"

"Por supuesto" Milo se sentó al lado de Core "Como sabrás paso una semana desde ese famoso picnic"

"Como no acordarme, si te encontramos dos horas después tirado en el piso…estabas pálido"

"Fue un golpe duro el de tu amiga" le dijo entre dientes, le había dolido que le peguen en sus partes nobles. "Continuo, el hech0 es que no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza. Pienso en ella cuando me levanto y cuando me acuesto. Ya no se que hacer. Le mande rosas, fui directo, la deje en paz, pero nada funciona. Nunca me paso esto con ninguna mujer. ¡Dios! estaré enfermo"

"Enamorado, creo yo" Le sonrío sabedoramente

"No me interrumpas…ya se estoy perdidamente enamorado. Nunca antes una mujer me había rechazado así, creo que por eso me gusta. La cosa es que hoy voy a jugar mi ultima carta…"

"…Le vas a pedir que se case contigo" termino la conclusión por el

"Sí, la quiero tener a mi lado por el resto de mi vida" Dijo muy serio, ya que lo que iba a hacer era un gran logro parta el. Los ojos de Core estaban tan abiertos como dos platos, se levanto y fue a la barra, tomo la botella de ron y se sirvió. "¿Qué haces?"

"Esto es mucha información para mi y de golpe, necesito algo para asimilar el hecho de que mi amigo el gígolo le la a pedir la mano a mío mejor amiga" Le contesto

"Para…deja eso, que si llegas borracha a lo de Saga, el esquizo me mata" Se levanto y le saco la botella de la mano. "¿Qué piensas, dirá que sí?"

"Mira, toda esta semana a estado de un humor de perros y según deduje es por que no te vio. Así que creo que sí, siente algo por vos" concluyo con una mueca

"Bien" Dijo satisfecho "Ahora necesito que te vayas"

"Milo, no eres muy cortes que digamos"

"Perdóname, es que necesito arreglar todo para hoy, la voy a invitar a salir"

"Hum, me cambias por una mujer" Dijo ofendida, pero de mentira

"Nunca chiquita" Milo le sonrío y le pellizco las mejillas

"Bueno igual me iba, Camus me invito a tomar helado" Le dijo con una gran sonrisa, es que le había ganado una apuesta. "Adiós" se marcho.

La casa de Marin estaba vacía, eran las nueve de la noche cuando Core regreso. En la mesa había dos notas. La primera era de Marin, que había ido al cine con Afrodita y la otra era de Ariadna que había salido con el 'arrogante', como había escrito. Core sonrío, lo que le esperaba a la parca, como le gustaría estar ahí par sacar una foto al rostro de Ari cuando Milo le propusiera matrimonio, seria todo un momento kodak.

Ceno lo que había sobrado del mediodía y se acostó estaba sola, en paz.

"Skrshh" Escucho Core, luego pasos, pero era imposible, capaz que era Ariadna o Marin. volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero los abría enseguida cuando sintió que le oprimían la boca con una mano.

"Shhh" La silencio Saga que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, lentamente retiro la mano de la boca de Core "¿Te asuste?"

"¡Maldicion, sí, por que no tocastes la puerta como una persona normal" Le dijo rabiosa, se habia pegado un susto

"Queria que fuese una sorpresa"

"¿Eh?2 Core se sento en la cama, curiosa

"Ven conmigo y lo sabras" Le sonrio

"Saga, estemm…¡estoy en piyama!" Le grito exasperada, el lo hacia todo tan facil

"Esta noche no hace falta que lleves nada puesto" Le dijo con voz sensual

"Oh…" Fue lo unico que pudo decir. Demonios en situaciones como esa era una total inexperta, practicamente habia vivdo en un termo (un termo llamado tartaro). Saga saco un pañuelo y le tapo los ojos. "¿Qué haces?"

"Es que tengo una sorpresa para ti" Le paso un brazo por debajo de las rodillas y el otro por la espalda "Agárrate de mi cuello" Le dijo y Core le obedeció. Cinco minutos después estaban en el templo de Géminis, saga dejo a Core en el suelo y ella pudo sentir el frío mármol en sus descalzos pies.

"Ahora te sacare esto" Le saco el pañuelo que le tapaba los ojos. Core abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor. Estaban en el salón, había pétalos de rosas por todos lados, la tenue luz de las velas era la única luz. Se dio vuelta y miro a Saga.

"Nunca pense que fueras un romántico" Le dijo con una gran sonrisa

"¡Ah, pequeña que poco me conoces, sí lo soy…pero no es para que lo andes contando por ahí" Le amenazo con un dedo, no sea cosa que se vayan a enterar que Saga no era todo un duro

"No se lo contare a nadie" Le sonrío ante su preocupación

"¿Vino?" Le ofreció

"Sí…, oye tu no querrás emborrachame para aprovecharte de mi" Entorno los ojos

"Jeje…no hace falta que te emborrache para eso" Le acerco la copa y Core la tomo "Brindo por que tengo a la mujer con peor carácter del santuario…del mundo a decir verdad" Dijo con una sonrisa burlona

"Y yo brindo por el hombre terco, obstinada…"

"Core…" dijo medio ofendido

"Brindo por el hombre que amo" Concluyo, ambos entrechocaron sus copas y Core se tomo de una el contenido de la suya, lo necesitaría.

"Ahora…" Le saco la copa de la mano y la deposito en la mesita al lado del sofá "Core…" Le acaricio la mejilla y ella lo abrazo por la cintura "¿No me dejaras jamas?" LE susurro la pregunta al oído

"Nunca" Le respondió ella. Saga le tomo el rostro entre las manos y la observo por unos segundos, luego la beso con suma ternura y Core se aferro a su cuello. Saga la alzo en brazos y recorrió todo el salón hasta llegar a su habitación. Deposito a Core sobre el blando colchón de la cama.

"¡Oh, que bonito" Dijo Core al ver pétalos en la cama. Saga se acostó a su lado, tomo un rubio mechón y con el se acaricio la mejilla.

"Eres la única persona que me hizo sentir en paz conmigo mismo. Tu mantenías inclinada la balanza, eras como un sello para la oscuridad que habitaba en mi interior y cuando te marchaste hace 13 años el sello se rompió"

"Saga…" Core le acaricio la ,mejilla. Saga le tomo la mano y la beso

"Eres la pequeña luz que rescato mi alma del lugar frío en donde se encontraba. Eres todo para mi, siempre lo has sido"

"Ooooh…" Core comenzó a llorar

"No…no llores" Le dijo mientras le secaba las lagrimas con el dedo

"Es que…soy muy feliz. Parezco una tarada" Se sonó la nariz con el pañuelo que Saga le había le dado (poco romántico ¿no?)

"Te amo" Dijo suavemente Saga mientras se inclinaba para besarla

"Yo también" Le contesto Core y sus labios se unieron a los de Saga. Ella lo abrazo, el trazo un camino de besos pasando por la mejilla hasta llegar a la oreja y comenzó a morderle el lóbulo "Me haces cosquillas" Exclamo Core ante el dulce, pero cosquilleante, ataque de Saga. Ella reía mientras que daba un paseo con sus manos por la espalda de Saga

"Quiero que seas mi mujer" Le dijo mientras le besaba el cuello. Core dejo de reír, Saga levanto la cabeza y la miro

"¿Qué?" Pregunto sorprendida

"Que quiero que seas mío mujer, que pases el resto de tu vida a mi lado, quiero que te cases conmigo…no Core, no llores" Le pidió con dulzura cuando esta comenzó a llorar de nuevo

"Perdón" Dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas

"¿Aceptas?"

"Por supuesto que sí" Le dijo, eufórica. La alegría le recorría todo el cuerpo. Le tomo el rostro con sus manos y lo beso. Ya no hubo mas nada que ellos dos, tan solo se dejaron llevar por sus emociones. Sus cuerpos fueron uno, al igual que sus almas. Esa noche solo habría dulces caricias y palabras de amor eterno.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mas tarde en el templo de Escorpio… 

"No hacia falta que me traigas hasta acá" Se quejo Ariadna

"Sí, hacia…" Milo la tomo del brazo y la estrecho contra su pecho

"Milo…" estaban demasiado cerca

"¿Por qué me rechazas?" Pero no la dejo contestar, comenzó a besarla. Ariadna mando todo la demonio y comenzó a devolverle el beso. Fueron caminando pero si interrumpir el contacta de sus labios. Ambos cayeron en los mullidos almohadones de la sala de juegos. Ella comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa a el.

"Demonios, sabia que debajo de esa fachada había un mujer apasionada" Exclamo sorprendido el escorpión

"Mejor cállate o harás que me arrepienta" Le dijo la parca. Milo comenzó a besarla nuevamente mientras intentaba sacarle la remera

"Por dios, te amo…" Le dijo, Ariadna se quedo quieta y Milo maldijo por lo bajo "Lo que te dije recién ¿Lo dije en voz alta?" le pregunto el escorpión

"¿Me amas?" Le pregunto atónita ante la declaración.

Milo se mordió el labio inferior "sí, lo he dicho en voz alta" Se respondió su pregunta "Y sí, es verdad, me costo comprenderlo, pero sí"

"¿Enserio?"

"Muy enserio" Le contesto "Tan enserio que he decidido proponerte casamiento" Le dijo con orgullo, ya que eso era todo un logro para el

"¿Casamiento?" Pregunto, ya que la proposición era demasiado…el era demasiado impulsivo¿Estaría pensando, considerando lo que le dijo?

"Por dios, no puedo creer que he encontrado la manera de dejarte callada" sonrío

"¿Me serias fiel?" Le pregunto muy seria

"Sí, por Zeus, no he pensado no estado con otra mujer desde que te conocí y creo que no podré pensar en otra por el resto de mi vida"

"Muy bien" Dijo con los ojos cerrados

"¿Eso es un sí?

"Sí"

"Eso quiere decir que sientes algo por mi" No era una pregunta lo que le hacia sino una afirmación, que confiado

"Sí, juro que he tratado de negarlo. Pero haga lo que hago, estas ahí, presente. Que diablos, creo que me he enamorado de ti" termino con una mueca medio parecido a una sonrisa

"¿Me amas?"

"Pides mucho…"

"Me amas"

"sí" A Ariadna le costaba mucho decir esas dos palabras y milo lo sabia

"Dímelo…" Le exigió contra sus labios

"Idiota…te amo"

"Je, lo sabia" La beso "yo también , mi orgullosa y terca dama"

"Pero que escena…tan degradante" Dijo una voz muy familiar para Ariadna a las espaldas de Milo "Me dan asco" La parca miro por encima del hombro de Milo y se encontró con los fríos ojos de su hermana mayor, la parca Antropo.

OoOoo

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando Core se despertó. Estaba muy cómoda con su espalda apoyada contra el firme pecho de Saga, este la tenia abrazada por la cintura y una pierna cruzaba posesivamente sobre las suyas.

"¿Estas despierta?" Le pregunto, con voz soñolienta, Saga

"Aja" Le contesto mientras se daba vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos "Tuve un sueño feo" Le explico

"Pobre mi niña" Le dijo como si estuviera consolando a un bebe

"Necesito consuelo" Le hizo puchero, luego le acaricio la espalda siguiendo el camino de la columna hasta llegar al final "Que piel tan suave" Le halago con una sonrisa picara "¿Aquí también será así?" le pregunto mientras que acariciaba el contorno de una nalga del santo dorado (nn)

"Mi vida que descarada" Trato de sonar indignado pero no le salió "Eso tiene consecuencias, querida" le dijo con la voz enronquecida mientras la ponía de espaldas en la cama y comenzaba a besarla

"Saga…" Le dijo Core y lo aparto "¿lo sentiste?"

"Sí" le contesto en tono de alerta. Se sentó en el borde de la cama "Es un cosmos muy agresivo y oscuro. Esta en el santuario" le confirmo . tomo sus pantalones y se vistió. Core se levanto, no sabia como pero ella también había sentido esa presencia que le era muy familiar

"¿Qué haces?" Le pregunto a Core que se estaba vistiendo

"Voy contigo"

"No" Se le acerco y la tomo por los hombros

"Te quedaras acá¿ me has escuchado?"

"¡NOO!" Le grito

"Core…" Pero no pudo terminar no pudo terminar por que un grito que venia del salón principal lo interrumpió. Ambos salieron corriendo y se encontraron con una malherida Marin.

"Una parca…" Susurro Core

"Pude escapar pero dijo que todos moriríamos"

"Quédense aquí" Les dijo Saga uy salió corriendo

"Marin quédate aquí" La ayudo a llegar al sofá "Todo saldrá bien" Le dijo y salió detrás de Saga. Esto no podía estar pasando no lo podía creer. Pero al llegar al templo de Escorpio lo que vio la descompuso, en un rincón del gran salón estaban los cuerpos de Shura y Camus inmovibles e inertes cubiertos de sangre. Milo estaba mal herido pero tenia puesta la armadura , Ariadna estaba a su lado. Pero lo que mas pánico y terror le dio fue ver a Saga enfrentando a la parca sin la armadura.

"¿Por qué haces esto!" Pregunto Ariadna a su hermana

"¿Por qué lo hago?…para que nuestro señor tome el lugar de atena. Cuando hades se entere sera feliz"

"¿El no lo sabe?"

"Es una sorpresa"

"Me das asco hermana, estas loca" le grito

"Tu me das asco, te has rebajado a estar con un patético humano. Eres una secretaria de la eternidad¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto, eres la vergüenza de la familia"

Ariadna se paro e invoco a su guadaña "Muy bien"

"Que ingenua, al ser la mayor tengo dominio sobre ti…" Chasqueo los dedos ya la guadaña y esta desapareció "Primero terminare con esta sucia humana" Señalo a Core "Que se ha atrevido a pisar recinto sagrado" Agito su guadaña sobre Core pero Saga se interpuso y recibió de lleno el golpe en la espalda

"¿Estas bien?" Le pregunto

"S…" Saga quiso decir pero el miedo la inmovilizo

"Tranquila" Le dijo y se incorporo. Core pudo ver la profunda herida en la espalda, la sangra manaba sin cesar

"¡Hermana!" Entro gritando la parca menor "Esto es divertido, mira lo que te traje" Le dijo Cloto a Antropo. El vomito subió a la garganta de Core, no podía asimilar lo que sus ojos veían. El cuerpo sin vida de DM estaba clavado en la guadaña de Cloto. Tenia cortes por todo el cuerpo, la armadura no tenia daño alguno pero no pudo protegerlo y tenia los ojos en blanco , fijos en un punto inexistente. La parca lo dejo caer al suelo.

"Sí, es divertido" LE contesto la mayor "Cuando Hades se entere se pondrá muy feliz" Dijo con una gran sonrisa y ataco a toda velocidad a Saga, pero este pudo contratacarla con el Galaxian Explosion, la parca cayo muerta. Core se levanto y salió corriendo al lado de Saga el cual cayo al piso, sangraba demasiado y estaba mortalmente pálido. Core se arrodillo a su lado.

"…No llores" Le dijo y le acaricio la mejilla dejándola manchada de sangre "No pude protegerte…"

"No hables, Saga. Enseguida estarás bien" Core lloraba desconsolada

"Te amo, Core" Le dijo. Milo estaba arrodillado al lado de Core y lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas

"No Saga¡no te atrevas a morir!" LE grito, pero Saga sonreía y de a poco el brillo en sus ojos iba desapareciendo "No me dejes sola…" Las lagrimas le nublaban la visión "Maldición Saga, no cierres los ojos"

"Core…" Susurro el santo de Géminis con su ultimo aliento

"¡No, No, NO!" Gritaba Core entre sollozos

"Core…se ha ido" Le dijo Milo, pero ella no lo escuchaba se había sumido en el dolor

"¡MALDITOS, malditos todos, la han matado" Gritaba Cloto que estaba al lado del cuerpo de su hermana "Te matare, los matare" Grito y se abalanzo sobre Core, esta se levanto y se paro frente a la parca la cual se quedo inmóvil delante de ella "¿Qué pasa, no puedo moverme" Dijo la parca que estaba inmovilizada. Alrededor de Core comenzó a arder un cosmos oscuro y agresivo, la parca la miro a los ojos ¿y se asusto por lo que vio en ellos. Los ojos de Core habían tomado un color dorado y estaban llenos de ira mezclada con dolor. Extendió la mano y delante de ella apareció la guadaña de la parca muerta, cerro sus dedos alrededor del mango de la misma. El cosmos de Core ardió mas fuerte y agito la guadaña, miles de afiladas agujas salieron disparadas e hicieron cortes en todo el cuerpo de la parca mas joven.

"¿Cómo has podido, tu que eres humana" Pregunto la parca que sangraba por todos lados "Ya no importa te matare"

"No, no lo harás" Milo se paro delante de Core

"¿A no?" le amenazo la parca

"No" Ariadna se para al lado de Milo, ya había recuperado su poder. Cloto los vio, ella estaba en desventaja así herida como estaba, no podría con los tres. Lo que mas miedo le daba eran los ojos de la humana, en los abismos de sus ojos solo había muerte.

Delante de los ojos de Milo, Core y Ariadna, Cloto desprecio entre las sombras. Instantáneamente Core se desmayo, totalmente exhausta. Milo se arrodillo a su lado totalmente as9ombrado por lo que ella había echo.

"Milo, por favor…no los entierren…yo encontrare la manera de traerlos de vuelta…por favor…" le pidió Core y se desmayo

"Ariadna, ayúdame" Ambos la llevaron al cuarto de Milo y la recostaron en la cama. Cuando volvieron al salón el cuerpo de la parca había desaparecido

"Será mejor que me expliques todo, Láquesis" Le dijo Milo a Ariadna en un tono mortalmente serio

"Lo haré" Le contesto Láquesis

ooooooo

"¡Señora Pandora!" Gritaba Cloto que caminaba tanbaleandoce por los pasillos del castillo que tenia comunicación directa con el submundo

"Cloto¿qué ha pasado?" Le pregunto Pandora a Cloto que estaba casi mutilada

""ha llegado el momento, Hades debe resurgir. Yo seré el sacrificio para romper el sello" Cloto cayo de rodillas, había perdido mucha sangre

"Pero…"

"Cinco caballeros de oro han muerto depende de usted convencer a Hades para que destrone a Atena"

"No te preocupes, deja todo en mis manos" Le dijo, una sonrisa malévola curvaba sus labios "Yo me encargare"

**¡Reviewssssssssssssss!** (es que me rompì la cabeza con este cap¿Les gusto?


	21. Lagimas de Sangre

Saga: "esto ya no se aguanta, no hace mas que leer esos apuntes" Mira a Core  
que esta sumergida en las fotocopias  
Aioria: "pues acostumbrate..." Mira a Goddess que practica sin cesar fonetica  
"hace rato que ni me mira, solo me tira un cubo para que juegue"  
Milo:" son todas asi, unas vacaciones o los estudios y te dejan tirado..." tonk, un  
palo de dos metros pega en la cabeza de milo  
Core: "te...Ca...llas" Le dice corte que sostiene el palo esnsangrentado en la mano,  
las ojeras le llegan al piso  
Saga: "creo que me llaman"  
Aioria: " Creo que a ki tambien" dice al ver que goddess toma prestado  
el palo de Core  
Core: "Cobardes...-.-"

MarindeLeoNOA  
Core: si la historia sigue, espero que te guste este cap.  
Aioria: gracias por leer mi historia nn  
Core: si te agradecemos y esa tampoco termina ahi, asi que tranqui  
Goddess Rhiannon  
Core: estos hombres...no tienen cura +Mira a Milo. el cual tiene un chichon  
del tamaño del obelisco en la cabeza  
Milo: ummm...YY  
Core: gracias por dejarme la review, ya se que estas ocupada y volviente loca.  
Aioria: se se dice como si no le creyera  
Core: estemmm...saca el latigo que dijistes gatito  
Aioria: nada...por dios no me pegues TT, me porto bien te loo juro  
Core: ummm, lo pensare y le pregunto a tu ama ¿Lo puedo diciplinar?  
ady  
Core: se supone que la saga de hades(anima) salieron 13 ovas o sea 13 capitulos  
nada mas, pero me entere que estan por salir los otros, cuando pelean contra  
mi bonito dios hades. estan todos re lindos en esta saga(baba)  
Saga: gracias, ya se que soy hermoso  
Milo: creo qeu me dijo a mi  
Saga: si soña...  
Milo: a vos te voy a hacer soñar...agarra una silla y loamenazasoñar del golpe que  
te voy a dar...  
Core: basta chicos Toma el latigo verde agua de 5 colas con pua asi me gusta  
FENIXGIRL  
Core: muuuuchas gracias, es que queria que se queden con al boca abierta jejej  
matarlo a mi saguita fue duro  
Saga: pero me mataste YY  
Core: ayyy mi bebote +Lo consuela estos ninios necesitan cariño jeje  
Shadir  
Core: pandora perraaaaaa! mas vale ella tenia que tener la culpa de todo  
Pandora: debiles y cobardes que le echan la culpa a otro  
Core: que nena Toma el latigo de rune, ya que es mas duro+  
Radamantis: pandora sama no la haga enojar...o la va a matar  
Pandora: jajaja si como no, una simple humana...+Cae inconciente al piso  
Core: hace algo, creo que le pegue duro, le sale mucha sangre de la espalda  
Shadir perdon por las faltas, es que ...se me pasan je

Capítulo XXI: "Lagrimas De Sangre" "I tried to kill the pain…

…_but only brougth more._

_I lay dying…_

…_and i'm pouring crimson regret and bretayal._

_I'm lying praying bleeding and screaming…_

…_am i to lost to be save?_

_Am i to lost?_

Estaba muy cansada, apenas sentía el cuerpo. Había tenido un sueño muy bonito, en el cual Saga estaba a su lado acariciando su abultado vientre. Paro había despertado para darse cuenta que la realidad era una pesadilla. Sintió las lagrimas y cerro los ojos con fuerza, no debía llorar, tenia que concentrase en su plan. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuanta que no estaba en su habitación. Giro la cabeza y vio a Ariadna que estaba muy cómoda durmiendo con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Milo y este a su vez le había pasado un brazo por los hombros.

Core se incorporo y el ruido de la cama despertó a la parca.

"Ara…¿te sientes bien?" Le pregunto mientras se acercaba ala borde de la cama

"¿Eh?" Milo se despertó confundido "Oh, Core ¿Cómo estas?"

"Me siento un poco débil" Le contesto a ambos mientras se restregaba los ojos "Milo¿has hecho lo que te pedí?"

"Sí, los hemos llevado a Star Hill, allí se mantendrán como si sus cuerpos estuviesen en estado vegetativo. Es por el cosmo que allí habita" Le explico Milo

"Debo pedirte perdón, si yo no hubiese estado aquí esto nunca hubiese pasado" Le dijo Core que se sentía culpable por todo.

Milo se levanto y se sentó al lado de Core "No te preocupes, tengo que admitir que me sorprendí al entérame que mi futura esposa era una parca y que mi mejor amiga era doncella de Persefone. Pero esto no paso por tu culpa" La abrazo como para darle énfasis a sus palabras "A parte la Srta. Saori lo sabia"

"¿Lo sabia?" Dijo estupefacta Core, la parecer ese prototipo de diosa no era tan tonta

"Ella sabia que tu no representabas peligro alguno, pero lo que hiciste ayer me sorprendió, tu cosmos se elevo por arriba del de un santo dorado"

"No me acuerdo de mucho, ñas imágenes están borrosas…, pero yo los traeré de vuelta" Dijo con convicción

"Eso me ha dicho Ari, nosotros por las dudas hemos reforzado la vigilancia sobre Atena"

"Bien, ahora debo levantarme e ir con Hades. Yo no creo que el este a favor de esto. El no quería ningún pleito con nadie" se sentó en el borde de la cama

"Ara…creo que deberías escucharme primero" Le aconsejo su amiga

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" Pregunto. Ariadna miro a Milo y luego a Core, se dirigió a la ultima ""a puerta al submundo esta cerrada, no abre y yo no puedo invocar a mi guadaña. Creo que no podremos bajar" Le contó con pesar

"No…, no puede ser" Se levanto

"No vayas" Ariadna la agarro del brazo

"¡Suéltame!" Le grito y se soltó "Tu no entiendes, tengo que ir" Core salió corriendo. Estaba muy débil pero el dolor que sentía la impulsaba a seguir. Cuando llego a la roca que era la puerta que comunicaba al submundo se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada, era una roca común.

"¡No puede ser!" Grito y comenzó a golpear la roca con los puños "¡NO PUEDE SER!" Grito mas fuerte, sus manos comenzaron a sangrar. Grito hasta que las fuerzas la abandonaron y se desmayo.

Al segundo día la puerta seguía cerrada. Recién la tarde del tercer día la puerta se abrió. El clima en le tártaro era raro. Caronte estaba mudo, eso era lago raro en él y miraba a Core con tristeza y compasión. Al llegar a la orilla del lago, Core fue directo al palacio mientras que Ariadna se quedo afuera, en la entrada, esperándola. Core, al llegar la salón principal, se detuvo al escuchar una voz familiar, se escondía detrás de la puerta para espiar. El lugar que solo estaba destinado para Hades y su esposa, era ocupado por Pandora. "¿Qué hace ella aquí?" Susurro Core. Delante de Pandora había un hombre de largos cabellos verde claro que le hacia acordar mucho a Mu. Cinco sombras aparecieron, se materializaron de la nada y Core los reconoció. Esos cinco habían muerto delante de sus ojos hacia tres días. "Saga…" Murmuro Core, incrédula.

Allí, arrodillados, frente a Pandora estaban los cinco santos de oro asesinados, pero usaban sapuris, exactamente iguales a los cloth de oro. El hombre de largos cabellos, que se llamaba Shion (Eso había escuchado Core), hizo una reverencia y comenzó a salir del salón seguido de los otros cinco. Saga paso por al lado de Core pero no le presto atención, como si ella no existiese.

"¿Qué se supone que es esto?" Pregunto Core a Pandora mientras entraba la salón

"Es un tema que no te incumbe" Le respondió de mal modo. Se levanto

"Debo hablar con Hades"

"Esta prohibido, el señor se esta preparando para atacar a Atena, para vengar la muerte de las parca. Un ataque así por parte de Atena es una ofensa" le explico con una sonrisita socarrona

"Eso es mentira…¡Ellas atacaron sin orden alguna!" Grito enfadada, esto era peor de lo que ella se imaginaba

"¿Me estas acusando de mentirosa?" La pregunta escondía cierta amenaza

"Tu…sabia que en ti no se podía confiar"

"¡Basta, ya me canse de ti. El ex-santo dorado me ha hecho una petición es por eso que te tratare con mas amabilidad…¡Radamantis!" Dijo Pandora que seguí mirando sobradamente a Core

"¿Me ha llamado?" El espectro entro al salón

"Si llévatela con Persefone" Señalo a Core "debemos partir hacia el castillo de inmediato"

"Como ordene, pandora-sama" Radamantis hizo una reverencia. Tomo a Core del brazo y salió del salón.

"Hermano ¿qué haces, debemos detenerla" Le dijo Core "¡Radamantis!" Le imploro. Pero el espectro no la miraba, estaba frío y ausente.

"Sra. Persefone" Dijo el espectro cuando llegaron al cuarto donde se encontraba la diosa

"¡Oh, ya la has traído" Dijo la diosa. Core miro al que alguna ves había sido su hermano adoptivo y en el fondo de sus ojos pudo ver remordimiento, parecía que le pedí perdón con la mirada. La dejo con Persefone y se marcho.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" pregunto abrumada mientras se dejaba guiar por Persefone atreves de ese cuarto olvidado por el tiempo

"Ya todo esta hecho, tu padre te pide perdón, al igual que yo. Nosotros te amamos mucho" Le acaricio los cabellos "El lo pidió, el santo pidió que te mantuviéramos alejada de todo lo que pasaría, fue lo único que pidió para convertirse en uno de los nuestros" Core no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, no podía asimilar toda esa información. "Perdóname…perdóname, por favor" Persefone se marcho, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

"¡NOO!" Grito Core. Se abalanzo gritando y golpeando contra la maciza puerta, pero era en vano, ese cuarto era hermético, nadie la escucharía.. se sentó en el piso y dolorosamente comprendió las palabras del pergamino, las palabras de Alessandro '…**_En paz estarán, hasta que los muertos vuelvan a la vida, una ilusión. En falsos aliados se convertirán, en vano lucharan entre si y unos a otros se mataran…'_**

Por dios, ella sabia lo que iba a pasar, ahora lo entendía. Todos los que amaba morirían en vano y Pandora había ungido un plan para que todo eso pasara. Pero ella no podía detenerlos, estaba encerrada ahí. Su única esperanza era Shaka, ojalá el pudiera descifrar la visión de Alessandro a tiempo

Santuario

En el recinto principal Atena se levantaba sobresaltada por el sueño que había tenido, en el una sombra emergía de las profundidades y la decapitaba con una gran guadaña.

"Hades…" Susurro Saori comprendiendo su destino.

Cinco picos, China

"Es un sueño o la realidad" Se pregunto el anciano maestro "Finalmente el momento a llegado, desearía que fuese un error mío. Atena lo ha encerrado en la guerra santa de hace 243 años, pero finalmente ha llegado el momento de su resurrección. Y las 108 estrellas malignas seguirán los pasos de Hades y llegaran a este mundo. Es el comienzo de una nueva guerra santa" Dijo Dokho con tristeza mientras observaba como el sello que contenía el alma de Hades, se rompía.

Santuario, Templo de Aries

"Lejos un cosmos grande y maligno ha explotado" Razono Mu que se paseaba en la entrada de su templo "…Será…, deténgase ahí" Le ordeno al hombre que se presento delante de el cubierto con una túnica "Si avanza un paso mas no puedo asegurarle que siga vivo" Le advirtió Mu a la sombra siniestra

"Mu, tu no podes atacarme" Le advirtió con voz tranquila el intruso

"¿Qué?" Pregunto confundido

"¿Te olvidaste de mi rostro?" Le pregunto mientras que la luz de la luna dejaba al descubierto las facciones del antiguo patriarca, Shion de Aries.

Una sombra cubrió el santuario, una sombra que solo traería muertes injustificadas, sacrificios y una lucha encarnizada. La hora había llegado, la lucha contra Hades había comenzado.

Dejen reviewssss porfasssssss! Gracias


	22. Vientos Desde El Mas Alla

Shaka: la señorita Core no podra contestar las reviews hoy, asi que nos encargaremos  
nosotros. Sepan disculpar.  
Milo¿no se por que simpre te manda a vos?  
Shaka: por que soy educado  
Milo: y por que no viene la vaga ahora?  
Saga¡no le digas vaga+se levanta para pegarle+  
Milo: Perdonnn! si es la verdad  
Shaka: basta, no viene por que esta estudiando  
Milo: que va a estudiar esa...  
Saga: que dijiste rata asquerosa!  
Core: son...unos ...inutiles +Saca el nuevo latigo de cuero forrado con acero+  
no los puedo dejar solosse les acerca ¡A TRABAJARRRRRR!  
FENIXGIRL  
Milo: viste, que mala que es, los hace sufrir a todos  
Saga: callate idiota!  
Milo: bruto  
Core: gracias fenix por la critica...no le hagas caso a estos dos U.U  
Goddess Rhiannon  
Core: bueno no te lo diciplino mira a Aioria, que le da las gracias  
Milo: gato mimado y malcriado  
Aioria: lo decis de celoso, por que ella es de tu signo y no la hora te da ni la hora+ le saca la lengua+  
Core:parecen nenes de 5 años +resignacion+  
Cedrica de Lyrou  
Core: muchas gracias n/n exelente historia jejejej n/n, que pag me decis  
por que no aparece  
Vibeke  
Core: si que la continuo, segui leyendo no mas, aparte no la puedo terminar asi, si no me acribillan  
ady  
Core: tranquila, como te parece que yo lo puedo hacer sufrir a mi bebote  
no no  
Saga: ella me cuida n.n  
Elena  
Core: rios de sangre? buen titulo para un fic. pandora es una perra, se merece lo peor...  
Radamantis: no mi pandora sama es buena  
Core: mira el, desaparecido, a quien defendes vos, traidor  
Radamantis: nada nada  
Core: humm, las dejo con este bonito cap, espero que les guste, mas sufrimiento.

Capitulo XXII: "Vientos Desde El Mas Allá"

"_I'm frighten by what i see…_

…_but some how i know that there's much more to come._

_Imobileze by my fear…_

… _and soon to by blinded by tears._

_I can't stop the pain, if i will it all away"_

Estaba encerrada ahí dentro, sin poder hacer nada. Se recostó y cerro los ojos. Imágenes unas detrás de otras se sucedían en su mente: el santuario, Mu luchando con alguien…

"Camus, shura…" Dijo al reconocer las dos figuras que se abalanzaban sobre Mu y de pronto todo estuvo claro para ella. Todo lo que veía era real, esa lucha estaba pasando en ese mismo instante y ella veía todo atreves de los ojos de Saga. Estaba conectada con su alma y pudo darse cuanta del sufrimiento del santo de Géminis. Ella podía sentir el dolor en su propio corazón.

Todo paso muy rápido, luchas innecesarias, muertes en vano y todo lo vio atraves de los ojos de Saga. Pero sintió unos tremendos impulsos de gritar cuando Shaka murió, su amigo Shaka "¡Nooo!" grito con dolor y se echo a llorar.

Pudo ver la furia en los ojos de Aioria, furia, dolor y una tremenda impotencia. Pudo ver la duda y comprensión en los ojos de Mu. Y pudo ver como la desconfianza y la traición crecían en los ojos de Milo la ver a Saga. Pero nada preparo a Core para ver como su mejor amigo y el hombre que amaba, se peleaban a muerte por la misma causa sin saberlo. "¡Basta, basta, BASSsstaaaaa!" grito Core mientras las lagrimas caian sin cesar de sus ojos. Se abrazo las piernas y comenzó a mecerce, el dolor que sentía era tremendo, insoportable.

Todo termino rápido. Atena…, pudo ver en sus ojos y comprendió lo que pasaba por ellos en el mismo instante que colocaba la daga en las manos de Saga, ella pudo sentir el frío del arma blanca en sus propias manos. Vio caer a Atena inerte, su cuerpo sin vida hizo un ruido hueco al chocar contra el piso. Pudo sentir las lagrimas de los santos correr por sus mejillas. Pudo ver a Pandora, el triunfo y una fría maldad reinaban en sus ojos, una maldad calculadora.

Todo termino con los primeros rayos del sol, el falso cuerpo de Saga se desvaneció, pero antes de perder contacto pudo ver determinación y convicción en los ojos de los santos de bronce.

"Saga…" Core escondió el rostro entre sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar sin consuelo. Había visto morir a sus amigos y lo peor todavía no había pasado.

"_No llores, mi pequeña…"_ Core levanto el rostro la sentir esa voz tan conocida y amada

"…Saga" Susurro

"_Nos volveremos a encontrar…" _La imagen se desvaneció, se esfumo como si fuera humo.

No sabia bien cuanto tiempo había pasado, los ojos le ardían de tanto haber llorado. Un temblor en la tierra la hizo ponerse de pie.

"¡Core!" Persefone entro alarmada "Debes salir"

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Hades…el ha muerto, Atena lo derroto"

"NO" Core se llevo las manos a los labios

"Debes irte, el submundo se esta viniendo abajo. Sin él, no hay nada que mantenga esto en pie" le explico

"Pero…"

"Escúchame, en tus venas, mezclada con la sangre humana, corre la sangre de un dios. Hades con su sangre te dio vida…" Persefone extendió la mano y de la nada apareció una guadaña finamente tallada "…tu eres la heredera de todo esto…" Le entrego la guadaña "…esta hecha del mismo material que la espada, formaba parte de ella, ahora es tuya"

"¿Yo?" Pregunto confundida

"Tu tienes el poder para cambiar las cosas, usa tu legado para ser feliz" La abrazo "Hades y tu me han hecho muy feliz" Le beso la mejilla "Ahora ve" Le ordeno

"¿Y tu?"

"Ya te sigo, ve y no voltees solo mirra hacia delante" Core asintió y salió corriendo "Amor mío…" Persefone se sentó en el piso "…no soy nada sin ti" Saco una daga de los pliegues de su vestido y se corto las venas de ambas muñecas "…Perdóname Core" Apoyo la cabeza en la pared y cerro los ojos "Hades, hacia ti voy…" Dijo con una sonrisa "Para toda la eternidad"

Core corrió a lo largo del pasillo, todo a su alrededor se venia abajo, Caronte no estaba en el estigia.

"El también" Dijo mientras subía a la barcaza. Pasar por el túnel que comunicaba al tártaro con el mundo exterior, fue lo mas difícil, ya que este se iba achicando. Al salir el túnel se cerro por completo, ahora era tan solo una roca común. Se sentó y apoyo la espalda, en lo que alguna ves, fue la entrada la tártaro. Observo la guadaña que sostenía "Mi herencia…" Dijo sin poder creer que ella tenia el rango de un semidiós.

"Aralea…" Core se dio vuelta y vio a Ariadna muy malherida. Se levanto para auxiliarla "Ya no tengo mas poder…luche pero…" Balbuceo

"¿No tienes poder…?" Core se arrodillo frente a ella

"El…" Ariadna miro a su amiga, sus azules ojos estaba vidriosos "…Ha muerto Ara…Milo esta muerto" Comenzó a llorar y se echo en los brazos de Core.

"Ari…" Dijo mientras la abrazaba. Su amiga, la parca, que no le tenia miedo a nada, que nada la hacia sufrir, lloraba como un bebe en sus brazos.

"Se murió….y ¿ahora que haré?" Seguía llorando

"Yo haré algo…todo se va a solucionar, aunque me cueste la vida" Le confirmo. Había en su interior una cuota de esperanza. Esta vez las alas de la muerte no le arrebataría la felicidad.


	23. Vuelve A Mi

Core: _"Todo tiene un final, todo termina..."_ y si, asi es, llegamos al final TT  
Milo: no, ya tan rapido, como pasa el tiempo...eso queire decir  
que ya no me van a torturar  
Core: no divino, si yte van a seguir torturando  
Aioria: jajajaja  
Milo:De que te reis idiota, gato asqueroso y pulgoso  
Saga: nos reimos de vos, escorpion de cuarta y re creido  
Milo: a buenooo, miren quien hablo, el inteligente que casi  
mata a Atena  
Mu: eh, basta, miren a Core, esta hecha una piltrafa Mira a core que esta en el  
rincon  
Shura: pobre esta triste  
Shaka:es comprensible  
Death mask: es comprensible, si esto que hizo es la peor historia de su vida...un fiasco  
Core observa como los santos desmenmbran uno por uno todas las partes del cangrejo mal hecho  
Core: ahora si, las reviews n-

Goddess Rhiannon  
Core: vos ya sabes el final...soa la envidia de todas, jejej. Saga...como es eso  
de que ya era hora?  
Saga: emmm...yo emmm, pero es mentira, je, solo una broma, podes seguir todo  
lo que quieras mi vida u.u  
Milo: mentira, mentiroso, el quiere que termine, deci la verdad  
SAga: maldito traidor lo mira muy enojado  
Aioria: basta! respeten un poco, que estan estudiando aca  
Core: gracias gatito...te golpeo mucho goddess  
Aioria:emmm...no no dice con miedo  
Core: ayyy, no les mostre mi nuevo juguete saca una guadaña no es bonita  
los santos se alejan bastante de la loca de la guadaña  
Milo:primero los latigos y ahora esto, yo renuncio, estoy harto de estas dos locas  
Aioria: te apoyo  
Saga: y yo  
Core: ya van a volver...wuajajajajaj blande la guadaña  
Vibeke  
Core: a los bonitos santos dorados, para eso tenes que leer este cap.  
aunque ultimamente se estan portando mal...  
SHaka: que he hecho yo?  
Aldebaran: yo yo? si nunca aparesco  
Core ustedes no chicos, los otros traidores mira a Aioria, Saga y Milo  
Gracias por la critica  
Elena  
Core: creo que si, y bue que sufrun, despues se quedan felices...ups eso no  
lo tengo que decir, jeeeje  
Milo: buchona...  
Core: miiilooo...guadaña en mano mejor corre  
ady  
Core: un beso de estos dos tranfugas...bueno  
Milo: quizas ella me trate mejor que vos se cura la herida que le hizo Core  
con la guadaña  
Saga: un beso?...que poco pide toma la mano de Ady y la besa muy galante ya esta  
Milo: eso no es un beso! Toma a Ady y le planta un beso en la boca  
eso es un beso  
Core: Milo creo que te sobrepasate Mira a la muchacha que esta medio conmocionada la dejaste si habla  
Milo: soy asi jejeje se jacta  
...  
ahora si las dejo con este, el ultimo cap, espero que lo disfruten.

Capitulo XXIII: "Vuelve a Mí"

"_Hoy te acompaño una vez, mas, siempre a tu lado voy a estar._

_Vos sos mi única verdad, iluminas el camino a donde voy._

_Cada día en la ciudad arden antorchas y la llama en mi corazón sigue encendida._

_Cada día no esta mal si me deslizas el sonido de tu voz"_

Core y Ariadna estaban sentadas en lo que alguna vez fue el templo de Aries. Había pasado un día ya, pocos en el santuario habían sobrevivido. Seiya estaba en como y según los doctores seria muy raro que vuelva en si. Los demás santos de bronce estaban heridos pero consientes. Atena estaba inconsciente y debilitada por la batalla.

"¡Core!" Grito Shaina mientras se acercaba seguida de Jabu "Lo siento, pero los cuerpos han desaparecido de Star Hill" Dijo Clama la amazona, aunque por dentro el dolor de haber perdido a Shura le era insoportable.

"¿Y ahora que haré?" Core se tapo la cara con las manos "¿Qué haré?"

"Atena no puede hacer nada. Tu serás semidiosa pero sin los cuerpos es imposible…no tienes tanto poder" Le dijo Ariadna

"Creo que hay alguien que deberías ver" Le sugirió Shaina a Core

"¿Quién?"

"Acompáñame al recinto principal, hay dos sobrevivientes…pero del bando contrario" Al escuchar estas palabras Core se levanto enseguida y siguió a Shaina.

Del recinto principal solo algunas columnas se habían derribado, a diferencia del resto del santuario.

"Es aquí" Le indico la amazona mientras abría la puerta. Core se quedo muda al ver, en una cama recostado, a Radamantis y a su lado sentada estaba Pandora

"Tu…" Core se le acerco y antes que Pandora pudiera reaccionar la abofeteo "Tu no tendrías que estar viva, todo esto es por tu culpa…me arrebataste a mis padres, a mis amigos, al hombre que amo…¡Me arrebataste mi felicidad, debería matarte y así vengar sus muertes…"Core extendió la mano e hizo aparecer la guadaña. Sus ojos llenos de ira y de dolor se tornaron dorados.

"¡No!" Grito Ariadna. Ella y Shaina detuvieron a Core "No te ensucies las manos así" Le recomendó su amiga

"¡Mátame, me lo merezco" Exclamo Pandora

"No" Dijo Core "Aprenderás a vivir con la culpa, como yo aprenderé a vivir con el dolor" Se dio vuelta para irse, pero las palabras de Pandora la hicieron detenerse.

"Yo se como revivirlos"

"¿Qué?"

"En tus venas corre sangre de un dios, el dios de la muerte. Tu puedes devolverles la vida a esos santos muertos. Con esa guadaña y tu sangre puedes devolverles el cuerpo y el alma" Le explico

"Solo eso…"

"Tienes que verter toda tu sangre de diosa…ya no tendrás mas poderes. Una ves terminado todo, esa guadaña no será mas que un juguete"

"No me importa perder estos poderes, he vivido sin saber que los tenia. Así que, que mas da"

"Pero puedes perder la vida…"

"No me importa"

"¡Pero Ara!" Exclamo Ariadna

"¿Algo mas?" Pregunto a Pandora

"Solo podrás resucitarlos a ellos, ya que no tienes poder suficiente"

"Muy bien…Shaina busca un lugar donde pueda llevar a cabo el rito, por favor" Le dijo Core

"Sí, Core" Se dio vuelta y salió junto al santo de unicornio

Core se acerco a Radamantis y le acaricio la frente "¿Cómo se encuentra?"

"Estuvo lucido unos minutos, pero no se acuerda de nada, ni siquiera que fue espectro"

"Es mejor así" Miro a Pandora "Cuídalo"

"Sí, he cometido muchos errores y tratarlo de la manera que lo trate fue uno de ellos" Le tomo la mano al espectro.

Eran las 9 p.m. y todo estaba listo. El cuarto donde Atena solía orar seria donde se llevaría a cabo la resurrección.

"¿Estas segura?" Le pregunto Ari a Core por tercera vez "No quiero perderte a ti también"

"No me perderás, todo saldrá bien" la tranquilizo "Ahora ve, debo empezar" Ari asintió y la dejo sola "Mejor que esto funcione" Se dijo "Mejor que vuelvas Saga, maldición estés donde estés, será mejor que vuelvas tu y los demás". Core se paro en el centro de la habitación, con la hoja de la filosa guadaña se corto las muñecas. Cerro los ojos y concentro su cosmos, para que comenzara a arder.

Dos horas habían pasado, las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir de los ojos de Core "Esto no funciona" era mejor dejarse morir. La sangre que había perdido la había debilitado, su cosmos; que había ardido; se apagaba indicando que por sus venas ya no corría sangre de diosa. Se abandono y se entrego a la oscuridad, pero antes de caer desmayada escucho una voz a los lejos, una voz que había querido volver a escuchar con ansias "Core…"

OoO

El lugar donde se encontraba, era la oscuridad profunda.

"¿He muerto?" Se pregunto Core

"¡Aralea!" Esta se dio vuelta y vio los rostros de sus verdaderos padres.

"¡Papá, mamá!" Grito y comenzó a correr hacia ellos pero la oscuridad se los trago.

"Se feliz" Le dijo Hades que había aparecido junto a Persefone "Hija ya no mires mas hacia el pasado, solo vive el presente" Le dijo con una sonrisa y se desvanecieron los dos

"¿Por que?" Le pregunto a la oscuridad, hasta estando muerta la torturaban

"Pequeña" Core se dio vuelta y se encontró con Saga que estaba delante de ella

"¿No vas a desaparecer?" Le pregunto y Saga meneo la cabeza negando "¿Por qué pasa esto?" Lo abrazo con temor a que desapareciera

"No te preocupes" La calmo Saga mientras la abrazaba

"Quiero quedarme contigo" le dijo contra su pecho

"Yo también…debes despertar"

"¿Qué?" Core levanto el rostro

"Debes despertar"

"¿Despertar…?" Una luz le cegó, a lo lejos escuchaba que alguien la llamaba, cada ves la voz se escuchaba mas clara y cerca.

La luz le hacia doler los ojos, apretó los párpados, sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido, sobre todo los brazo.

"Core…debes despertar" La mencionada frunció el entrecejo al reconocer la voz. De a poco abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de un preocupado Saga.

"¿Sos real¿No vas a desaparecer?" Le pregunto Core preocupada mientras le tocaba el rostro. Saga frunció el entrecejo confundido, pero luego sonrío.

"No, no voy a desaparecer" Le contesto con desusada dulzura

"¡Oh, Saga" Exclamo y se echo a sus brazos y este la sentó en su regazo "Por dios pense que no ibas a volver" le confeso Core contra su cuello mientras que Saga le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras al odio "¿como están todos?"

"Todos están sanos y salvos, lo lograste" Le dijo con una sonrisa

"Pense que había muerto"

"Estuviste cerca, hace una semana que estas inconsciente, cuando yo desperté te vi desmayarte"

"¿Tu me llamaste?"

"Sí" Le contesto mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombre de Core y la abrazaba por la cintura "Durante toda la batalla te sentí a mi lado, y eso me dio fuerzas. Perdóname por no haberte dicho nada"

"Ya esta…" Le acaricio la mejilla "Hades y Persefone me han dicho en sueños que ya no more al pasado solo al presente. Solo quiero vivar el presente contigo" Le sonrío

"Pienso lo mismo" La beso "Mmmm…tengo algo para ti" Saco del bolsillo del pantalón un estuchesito y se lo entrego "Lo compre hace tiempo y pensaba dártelo esa noche…en la que todo paso" Le dijo el.

Core abrió el estuche y se encontró con un anillo de plata con un delicado zafiro en el centro. Miro a Saga y le pregunto "Dime la verdad¿He muerto?" Le pregunto arqueando ambas cejas

"No, estas viva y el anillo es de verdad" Tomo el anillo "Core…" Coloco el anillo en el dedo de la mono izquierda de ella

"¡Sí!" No le dejo terminar "Mi respuesta no ha cambiado te dije si una vez y sigue igual"

"Me lo suponía" Le dijo sonriendo "Aunque seremos los segundos"

"¿Por?"

"Es que a los dos segundos de que Milo despertó tu amiga se lo llevo para que se casaran diciendo que esta vez no se le escaparía, Milo no estaba muy disgustado"

"Increíble"

"Ahora duerme, yo vuelvo después" Se incorporo para irse

"Saga, quédate" Le pidió Core "Quédate a mi lado" Saga la miro se acostó a su lado. La abrazo y la estrecho contra su cuerpo, Core lo abrazo por la cintura.

"¿Esta mejor así?"

"Sí" Core lo miro, por dios como lo había extrañado

"Te amo, Core" Le dijo Saga mientras se inclinaba para besarla "Eres mía, pequeña" Le sonrío con malicia

"Eso me gusta. Mi santo dorado, yo también te amo" Logro decirle antes de que Saga la silenciara con sus labios.

Saga era feliz, había recuperado a la persona que había logrado llenar ese vacío que siempre había sentido y ya nada lo separaría de ella.

Core se aferro a su santo. Ya nada le arrebataría al hombre que siempre había amado; al hombre que había sido su amigo, pasado, su presente y también seria su futuro.

Fin 

17-12-04

Dejen muchas muchas reviews, espero que le haya gustado este fic, a mi me encanto escribirlo. Les agradesco mucho a todas por haberlo leido, es que fue mi primer bebe n.n. las dejo, besos a todas y leean Under Pressure (Chivo)

Core BloodDrinker


	24. Epilogo: Gemela Confusion

**No me peguen..., ya se que tarde mucho, espero que les guste este epilogo, todavia hay un cap mas!.**

Epilogo

"Gemela Confusión"

Core caminaba tranquila por el bosque, había quedado con Saga que se encontrarían en el pequeño lago que ambos habían descubierto.

Dos meses habían pasado ya, Core sonrío la recordar el abrazo de quince minutos de duración que había dado a cada santo cuando estos revivieron.

El santuario se estaba reconstruyendo de a poco, los caballeros que se habían quedado si hogar moraban en el recinto principal.

Llegando a la laguna Core diviso un hombre de ropas sucias y con un bolso igual de sucio colgando de su hombro, al acercarse mas distinguió los azules cabellos de Saga.

"Saga" Lo llamo, pero este no se dio vuelta "Saga" Volvió a llamarle "¡Viejo SORDO!" Le grito, entonces ahí se dio vuelta "Al parecer llegaste a tiempo..." Le dijo "...a las mujeres no se las hace esperar"

"Señorita creo que se equivoca"

"Saga...¿acaso quieres jugar a que no nos conocemos?" Le pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa y comenzó a sacarse la remera

"Ffhhss" Resoplo el hombre con resignación y se cruzo de brazos. Core lo miro, esos ojos, esa mirada no era de Saga. Se quedo quieta. Ella había visto a Saga esa mañana y cuando lo dejo, él vestía su camisa negra y jeans azules totalmente impecables. Su santo dorado mantenía su limpieza personal como un gato.

"Tu no eres Saga"

"Eso es obvio" Le respondió. Core se quedo pensando y abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta que estuvo a punto de desnudarse frente a su cuñado

"Eres Ka..."

"¡Kanon!" Dijo una voz a espaldas de Core

"Hermano" Dijo Kanon "¿Como has estado?" Le pregunto con fingida cortesía

"Core, ponte la remera" Saga se acerco a su lado

"¡Oh...sí" Se sonrojo y con prisa se puso la remera

"¿Que haces aquí?" Le pregunto el santo en tono seco a su gemelo

"He venido a darme un baño" Le señalo la laguna

"Saga creo..." Comenzó a decir Core

"Shhh" La callo Saga

"¿Ha que has venido?" Volvió a preguntar otra vez

"A hablar con Atena"

"Ella no esta, se ha ido con Seiya" Le comunico Su hermano

"Ummm...eso es una lastima" Dijo Kanon con pesar

"¿Para que quieres hablar con ella" Le pregunto con recelo, era su hermano pero aun le costaba confiar plenamente en el

"Saga, creo que..." Volvió a intentar Core

"Ahora no, Core" La callo su esposo

"¡A mi no me vas a callar!" Exploto Core "¡Mira, no te has casado con una mujer sumisa, me escuchas. Si piensas que voy a saltar cuando me lo ordenes estas muy equivocado. Y no me calles mas!"

"Wow...que carácter" Se compadeció Kanon

"Demasiado pera mi gusto" Concordó Saga

"Ahora...no seria mejor que hablemos en un lugar mas tranquilo" Dijo calmada

"Has lo que quieras" Le respondió Saga sin mirarla, resignado ya que el 70 de las veces ella se salía con la suya

"Bien" Core miro a Kanon "Un gusto, mi nombre es Aralea, pero todos me dicen Core" Le tendió la mano

"Mi nombre es Kanon, bienvenida a la familia" Le estrecho la mano

"Bien ahora si me sigues te guiare por el santuario" Ofreció la cuñada

"No hace falta ya lo conozco" Dijo a modo de Agradecimiento el cuñado

"Lo conoció cuando me vino a robar la armadura" Mascullo Saga

"Yo...tu..." Empezó el ex general marina

"Basta..." Amenazo Core y ambos callaron

Los tres cruzaban lo que quedaba de las 12 casas, Kanon miraba todo con melancolía "Este lugar era hermoso y ahora..." Dijo con tristeza

"Volverá a ser lo que era antes todos estamos trabajando en eso. Así volverá a tener el esplendor que siempre lo caracterizo" Explico Saga sin mirara a su hermano

"Algunos templos fueron destruidos por completo, como el de Aries o el de virgo. Es que a alguien se le ocurrió usar una técnica prohibida..." Saga tiro del brazo de Core para que se callara, Core sonrío, el siempre reaccionaba así, era fácil hacerlo enojar

"¿Y donde están todos?" Pregunto Kanon

"Aquí" Señalo Core, ya que habían llegado al recinto principal "Milagrosamente se mantuvo en pie

"Increíble" Exclamo asombrado mientras cruzaba las grandes puertas

"Ahora ve y báñate, luego hablaremos" Le dijo Core a su cuñado

"Como ordene, cuñada" Kanon le sonrío y se dirigió a darse un largo baño para sacarse el polvo de días de viaje. una hora después lo tres se encontraban en el salón del Ateneo.

"Bueno Kanon, ahora cuéntanos" Le pidió mientras le servio te

"Tanto yo, como los demás santos perecimos en la batalla contra Hades, pero sin embargo estoy aquí" Concluyo incrédulo

"Creo que eso tienes que preguntárselo a ella" Señalo a su mujer "Aunque lo que yo no entiendo es por que 'tu' estas vivo, hermanito"

"Resulta querido hermano, que yo también fui santo dorado y creo que todos estos revivieron"

"Sí" Contesto Core. Le relato brevemente todo lo que había pasado en el santuario desde su llegada. Su condición de semidiosa y como había revivido a los S.D

"Me enorgullece tenerte como cuñada" Le dijo un azorado y sorprendido Kanon a una sonrojada Core "Gracias" Dijo con humildad

"No gracias a ti" Kanon le tomo las manos entre las suyas y se la quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos. Saga observo la situación con recelo y le tomo con fuerza la muñeca a su hermano

"Kanon..." Dijo en tono de amenaza

"¡Kanon!" Exclamo Milo, con alegría, mientras cruzaba la puerta del salón

"Milo" Kanon se paro y fue a estrechar la mano del santo de Escorpio "Tanto tiempo"

"Sí, es cierto. ¿Has venido a recuperar tu lugar como santo?" Le pregunto Milo

"¡EY!" Exclamo Saga

"No, he venido a visitar al desagradecido de mi hermano" Contesto

"OH, realmente es una lastima que no quieras recuperar tu puesto"

"Mi ...lo" Saga se levanto ya enojado, Core lo tomo del brazo para calmarlo. Milo solo quería hacerlo enojar, no hablaba en serio, eso creía

"Conocí a esta señorita, no se como es que se caso con mi hermano" Señalo a Core

"Tienes razón" Concordó Milo

"¡Kanon!" Saludo efusivo Dokho, el Dokho rejuvenecido

"Maestro Dokho¿Cómo ha estado?" Kanon se le acerco y le hablo con amabilidad y respeto

"Muy bien" Le contesto y le estrecho la mano mientras le palmeaba el hombro "Has venido a visitar la buen Saga"

"Em...sí"

"Bueno veo que se han juntado todos" Dijo Shion mientras entraba al salón, ya que también este santo había sido revivido y lucia la apariencia de un joven de dieciocho años (Parecía un combo: llevese 11 Santos de oro y le regalamos un patriarca)

"Patriarca" Dijo Saga y le cedió el paso

"No, gracias" Declino Shion y Saga lo miro confundido "Es que me ha quedado el reflejo, de que alguien me acuchille por la espalda, como la ultima vez" Saga frunció el entrecejo ya enojado, últimamente Shion estaba muy chistoso. Milo soltó una carcajada, Core se dio vuelta para que Saga no la viera reír, mientras que Kanon sonreía de oreja a oreja

"Amigo, Sabes que a Saga no le hace gracia" Le aclaro Dokho con una sonrisa a Shion

"Core...si me necesitas estoy en el cuarto" Le dijo entre dientes y se marcho

"Nunca se aguanta una broma" Resoplo Kanon

"Bueno muchacho, luego búscame e iremos a dar unas vueltas, ahora que soy joven me encantaría salir de parranda" Le dijo el ex-anciano maestro a Kanon

"Lo buscare maestro"

"Vamos Shion que debo hablar contigo" Pidió Dokho

"Después de ti" Ambos se marcharon

"Core, Ari dice que después vayas a casa a verla, quiere ir de compras...como ha cambiado mi mujer" Dijo con fingido pesar "Vos vemos" Se despedido. Kanon y Core se quedaron solos, con un silencio incomodo entre ambos

"Deja que te pida perdón, no quise mirarte de esa manera"

"No, esta bien"

"Es que me haces acordar mucho a mi esposa"

"Oh, estas casado también"

"Hace casi dos meses, la conocí cuando reviví, es una larga historia" Sonrió al recordar como la había conocido

"¿Y Como es ella, en que me le parezco?"

"Bueno, tiene dieciocho..."

"Eres un corruptor de menores" Le sonrío

"Mi cuñada tiene sentido del humor" Le devolvió la sonrisa "sigo, tiene cabellos rubios y ojos verdes. Tiene tu misma mirada y los rasgos de tus ojos se le parecen mucho. No tiene padres ya que ellos junto con su hermana murieron al ser atacada la aldea donde vivían, según recuerdo era la aldea que había a los pies del santuario. Sus padres adoptivos cuidaron de ella cuando su tía anciana se las dejo a su cargo"

Core se quedo pensando, esa historia se parecía mucho a la de ella "¿Cuantos años tenia cuando perdió a su familia?"

"Dos años"

"¿Su nombre?"

"Briseida"

"¡Oh por los dioses!" Se levanto de un salto y abrazo con fuerza a Kanon "No te imaginas lo feliz que me has hecho"

"¿Por que?" Le pregunto medio asfixiado

"Es que tu esposa es mi hermana"

"Ahora si que queda todo en familia"

O

"¡Saga!" Core entro corriendo a la habitación que ambos compartían. Saga estaba acostado en la cama con ambos brazos detraes de la cabeza

"¿Que?"

"Oh, Saga..." Se le tiro encima y lo abrazo

"Auch" Saga la abrazo "Sabes que si quieres...solo debes pedírmelo, no hace falta que te tires encima mío como una desesperada" Le dijo con voz ronca

"¡Saga!" Le grito y le pego con el puño en la cabeza "Siempre pensamientos pervertidos"

"Siempre me tratas mal...un beso para reparar el daño"

"Primero escuchame, Kanon esta casado"

"¿Y...?"

"Y su mujer es mi hermana"

"¿Que, bueno ahora si que no entiendo nada"

"Pense que mi hermana había muerto, pero vive. Una familia la adopto. Esta viva" Abrazo a Saga y este comenzó a acariciarle la espalda

"Me alegro que este viva, aunque pobrecita, casada con mi hermano"

"¡Bah, Kanon es bueno, no sé de que te quejas"

"Ahora si, dame mi beso" le pidió

"Si bobo te doy tu beso" Lo beso brevemente

"No, No, ese no es el beso que quiero"

"Saga" Le dio un golpecito en el pecho "Kanon nos espera"

"Y a mi que, que espere" Tomo el rostro de Core y la beso como el quería. Core se olvido hasta del nombre. Un rato después Core recuperaba el uso de todos sus sentidos. estaba con las espalda contra el pecho de Saga y este la abrazaba posesivamente

"Kanon me dijo que vaya con el, vuelve mañana"

"No" Dijo rotundamente Saga

"Pero quiero ver a mi hermana"

"Dije que no"

"No es justo¡Hace dieciséis años que no la veo!" Le grito Core

"No vas a ir a ningún lado y menos en tu estado" Saga se sentó en la cama

"Estoy embarazada no enferma" Lo abrazo por detrás "Sagaaa..." Le rogó

"Core...hablare con él" 'Y luego lo matare' penso

"Gracias" Core sonrío y le beso la mejilla

----------------o------------------

"Kanon tengo ganas de matarte" Le dijo Saga a su hermano, ambos estaban sentados en el reconstruido, a medias, templo de Géminis

"No sabia que estaba embarazada, si no, no le hubiera dicho"

"Y tu pensabas que la dejaría ir contigo, solos, que los dejaría acampar los dos solos" Le dio enfasis a la palabra 'solos'

"Es mi cuñada y aparte amo demasiado a Briseida"

"¿Y se lo has dicho ya?" Le pregunto Saga, Kanon lo miro¿Cómo sabia lo que pensaba. Al parecer su unión mental era fuerte.

"No todavía" Le contesto tratando de no sonrojarse "Pero se lo diré cuando vuelva

"Tráela"

"¿Qué?"

"Que la traigas aquí, ambos podrían vivir aquí" Kanon miro ¿Su hermano Saga le estaba pidiendo que vívese en el mismo lugar que él?

"¿Acaso tienes fiebre?"

"Haz lo que quieras"

"Lo pensare" Volvía a mirarlo "Si que eres de personalidad cambiante"

"Hablo el perrito faldero de Atena"

"Oh, vamos, tú eres igual"

"Tsk…cállate, hermanito" Lo miro de reojo

"¡Solo eres 10 minutos mas grande!" Le aclaro Kanon. Y así siguieron discutiendo durante una hora mas, hasta que Milo llego y se unió a la causa de Kanon. Saga se termino yendo de su propio templo dejando solos a esos dos.

oOo

"Me dio mucho gusto conocerte" Le dio la mano Core a Kanon que ya se marchaba

"Y a mi. Prometo traer a Briseida en un par de días"

"Muchas gracias"

"No debes irte" Le dijo saga en tono lacónico. (Nda: El chico sin sentimiento)

"Saga…que maleducado" Le reprendió Core

"Déjalo, si no nos peleáramos creo que nos odiáramos enserio" Kanon miro a Saga "Me marcho, adiós cuñada" Le dio un abrazo "Adiós hermano" Tendió la mano y Saga se la estrecho

"Hasta pronto Kanon" Saludo Saga. Kanon se despidio con un ademan y se marcho

Core y Saga caminaban de la mano hacia el recinto principal.

"Gracias Saga"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por cuidarme. Si ido con Kanon hubiese sido malo para mi embarazo"

"Mi deber es salvarte de los embrollos en los que te metes"

"¡Bah!" Paso un brazo por la cintura de su santo

"¿Tengo razón?" Le pregunto mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros

"Ummm…sí" Le reconoció con renuencia

"Ahora tengo que aguantarme al escorpionsito y los chistes de mal gusto Shion" Se quejo con fastidio

"No es para tanto, te haces problema por nada…" Saga la beso

"Te callas" Le susurro

"Pero si te pensas…" Comenzó Core. Saga la tomo del brazo y la saco del camino, entraron en el templo de Capricornio, que estaba a medio reconstruir. Saga se saco su capa y la coloco en el suelo.

"Eh…Saga" Dijo Core, pero este no le presto atención y se saco la armadura

"Hay una sola manera de hacerte callar" Se acerco a ella y la ayudo a recostarse en el piso sobre su capa, Core comenzó a protestar…luego a reír, ya que Saga comenzó a hacerle cosquillas "Pequeña, eres tan terca"

"Ser terca me lleva a buenas situaciones" Le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Saga se inclino y la beso.

Una hora después, entraban en le comedor del recinto principal, llegando tarde a cenar. El pobre de Saga tuvo que aguantarse las pullas de Milo, los chistes de mal gusto de Shion y los codazos que Aldebaran le proporcionaba mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Sí, todo había vuelto a la normalidad en el santuario…o eso parecía -.-

FIN Epilogo.


	25. Prologo

**Dark Whispers**

_Precuela: "Resurrección" (27/12/04)_

"_This is me for forever…_

…_one of the lost one._

_One without a name..._

_...without an honest heart..._

_...as compass"_

_¿Donde estoy, hay luz a mi alrededor, hay oscuridad. ¿ Será que este es mi castigo?. Que mi alma inmortal vague por el limbo. Ni en el cielo, ni en el infernó hay lugar para un traidor como yo. Este es el castigo por dejarme dominar por una mal espíritu, por dejar que mi alma se vuelva tan negra como la misma nada…, por querer matar a Atena._

_Si mi destino es vagar en el extenso limbo, yo Saga, cierro los ojos y acepto mi eterno castigo._

Santuario, Recinto Principal. 9:00 a.m.

"Permítame diferir con usted, pero creo que eso pondría en peligro su vida" Shaka se removió inquieto en la silla

"Ya se cual es el riesgo, te agradezco tu preocupación, pero igual lo haré" Le contesto Saori, con la mirada perdida en el paisaje que se veía a través del gran ventanal. "Quiero traerlos de vuelta. Lo he pensado mucho. La batalla con Poseidón hizo que me decidiera. Los santos dorados son el punto básico y esencial del santuario. Quiero que los que murieron en la lucha que se llevo aquí, vuelvan a ocupar sus lugares. Quiero a mis santos de vuelta" Concluyo Saori

"Entiendo. Se que necesita mi ayuda y con gusto se la brindare. Soy la única persona en el santuario que puede encontrar sus almas"

"Gracias Shaka"

"Pero…quizás algunos de los demás santos no lo acepten de vuelta. Ellos son visto como traidores"

"¿Qué piensas tu?"

"Que estaban equivocados como los estaba yo. No son traidores, pero todos no lo ven de ese modo"

"Eso no importa, aquí mando yo y nadie discutirá una orden mía" Dijo con severidad

"Sí"

"Prepara todo lo necesario, quiero empezar con esto lo antes posible"

"Como diga, princesa"

OOOOoOOOO

"_¿Quién soy, tengo identidad acaso"_

"_**Saga"**_

"_¿Shaka?"_

"**_Sí, soy yo" La tranquila voz de Shaka resonaba en el limbo_**

"_¿Tu también has muerto, has venido a morar en el limo como yo?"_

"_**No, Saga. He venido para llevarte de vuelta. Ven conmigo"**_

"_No, no quiero volver"_

"**_Saga volverás a la vida, ¿Por qué no quieres?"_**

"_No me lo merezco, soy un sucio traidor. Debí, tan débil que me deje dominar por un espíritu maligno. Merezco sufrir, sufrir para toda la eternidad. Es mi castigo por rebelarme contra Atena"_

"_**Ella quiere que vuelvas"**_

"_Eso es imposible"_

"_**Saga, Atena hace tiempo que te ha perdonado, ¿Serias capaz de traicionarla, pues al no querer volver lo estas haciendo"**_

"_Shaka…"_

"**_No, tu deber como santo dorado es proteger a Atena, proteger a la gente que habita este planeta. Que clase de ejemplo estas dando, solo huyes como un cobarde, con temor al rechazo. Haz valer tu titulo de santo. Saga, ha llegado la hora de que revivas, y asumas tu puesto bajo el mando de Atena"_**

"Mmmm" Murmuro Saga mientras se frotaba las sienes. Sus parpados se rehusaban a abrirse. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, lo tenia entumecido, como si hiciera meses que no lo usara…un momento, ¿Le dolía el cuerpo, pero si el estaba en el limbo… "¡Por los dioses!" Exclamo y abrió los ojos la instante

"Creo que es por Atena" Le dijo una voz, de acento español

"¿Shura?" Saga volteo y se encontró con el rostro del español

"El mismo que calza y viste. Todos hemos vuelto. Pero tu…a Shaka le a costado mucho traerte"

"¿Por qué estas aquí?" Le pregunto con la mirada fija en el techo

"Vine a ver si habías despertado"

"¿Por qué…por que te preocupas por mi?"

"Hemos vuelto para empezar de nuevo, sin remordimientos. Con el pie derecho" Le sonrió

"¿No me odias, yo tuve la culpa de todo"

"Saga no eras tu, se muy bien que estando dominado quisiste ayudar a Seiya"

"Todos no piensan como tu"

"La mayoría, sí"

"_Deathly lost, this can't be real._

_Cannot stand this hell i feel._

_Emptiness is filling me..._

_...to the point of agony"_

Una semana había pasado, los demás que había revivido se habían adaptado muy bien. Pero el, no podia, sentía que todos los ojos estaban puestos en el. Sentía que murmuraban a sus espaldas, que lo miraban acusadoramente. Se sentía perseguido, quería estar solo.

"Esto no te hará bien" Le dijo Camus, que cruzaba la entrada del salón principal del templo de géminis "Deberías salir, hace una semana que estas aquí encerrado"

"No tengo ganas" Saga le dio la espalda

"No seas caprichoso" Se le acerco

"¡Acaso no entiendes, quiero estar solo!" Le grito

"Tu no entiendes…te la pasas aquí solo como un amargo, pensando que todos te odian cuando no es así. Sabes, si quieres aislarte, encerrarte, pues hazlo.pero ten en cuanta que así estarías desagradeciendo la oportunidad que Atena te dio de vivir. Estarías traicionando la confianza que ella y todos nosotros depositamos en ti. Píenselo, Saga" Dicho esto se marcho. Saga se sentó en el sofá, se sentía tan vació, se sentía muerto en vida. No tenia fuerzas, estaba vulnerable.

Ooooo.oooooO

Saga estaba sentado en al entrada principal del templo, era la primera vez que veía la luz del sol después de dos semanas de encierro, que el mismo se había impuesto. Por la larga escalinata vio a Milo que se acercaba.

"Si te consideras santo de Atena, muéstrate como tal" Le dijo Milo en tono duro

"Nadie te ha pedido opinión" Le contesto sin mirarlo

"Si Atena te a perdonado, creo que yo puedo darte el beneficio de la duda. Aunque dudo que alguna vez te perdone el hecho de que nos hayas traicionado a todos. Volver a confiar en ti…es como pedir que Seiya sea inteligente. Te estaré vigilando a cada momento, seré el primero en eliminarte si das una paso en falso" Le aclaro determinante y se marcho. Saga lo siguió con la mirada, quizás Milo tenia razón, ¿Quién confiaría en el, después de todo el mal que había hecho. Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre inocente.

"Life, it seems will fade away.

Drifting further everyday.

Getting lost within myself...

...nothing matters, no one else.

I have lost the will to live...

...simply nothing more to give"

Había sido una semana rara, se sentía igual de vació. La visita de los demás no había cambiado su animo. Era increíble; Mu lo había perdonado, aunque el había matado a su maestro; Aldebarán solo lo había abrazado diciéndole que era bueno que todos estén juntos otra vez; Shaka, Shura y Camus desde un principio le habían dado ánimos. Aioria no había aparecido en esas tres semanas, el había sido el mas perjudicado por su culpa.

"Solo quiero morir y volver a la nada" Dijo en voz alta. Sostenía en la mano una afilada cuchilla, aun dudaba si quitarse la vida. ¿Seria una manara de traicionar a Atena, Pero ya no soportaba vivir así, con un vació que le corroía las entrañas.

"Permiso" Dijo Aioria en el vano de la puerta

"¿Aioria?" Saga se lo quedo mirando sorprendido

"Si piensas sacarte la vida, no te lo aconsejo, es de cobarde" fijo la vista en la cuchilla

"Quizás sea cobarde" Murmuro

"O estupido" Se sentó delante de el "Lo pensé durante mucho tiempo. En realidad mi primer reacción al saber que estabas vivo, fue de matarte con mis propias manos" Le confeso

"¿Por qué no lo hiciste?"

"Creo que vale la pena darte una segunda oportunidad"

"Yo mate a tu hermano, por mi culpa te llamaron traidor"

"No eras tu. Realmente veo que estas muy arrepentido, tu remordimiento te lleva a acabar con tu vida"

"No merezco vivir"

"¡Basta con esa estupidez, yo mate a Cassius y tendré que vivir toda mi vida con ese peso en mi conciencia y mi alma. Pero no me quitare la vida, por que la muerte de Cassius seria en vano. Se que no eras tu, estabas dominado. Quisiste redimir tus pecados, por eso te mataste si ensuciar las manos de Atena. Suicidarte ahora seria tomar el camino fácil, así no llegaras a ningún lado" Tomo aire "Seria bueno que vuelvas a ser el Saga que eras antes de que todo esto pasara. El Saga que solía jugar conmigo cuando mi hermano entrenaba, piensalo" Aioria se levanto y se marcho, dejando pensativo a Saga. Estaba confundido, se daria una segunda oportunidad y esperaria paciente que eso que sentia en su interior se desvaneciera.

"Walk the dark path…

...sleep with angels.

Call the past for help.

Touch me with your love...

...and reveal to me my true name"

Saga paseaba por el bosque lindante al santuario. Ese lugar parecía tan familiar, se sentía muy a gusto ahí, pero sentía que algo faltaba en ese paisaje. Se sentó en el piso y uso como respaldo una gran roca erosionada por el tiempo. Muy dentro suyo sintió una especie de alarma, como si algo lo llamara. Se levanto y dejo que sus pies lo guiaran, agudizo todos sus sentidos. Llego a una de las tantas montañas rocosas que rodeaban el santuario…y ahí fue cuando lo vio, un cuerpo caía de lo mas alto de la montaña. Se impulso y tomo entre sus brazos a la persona, 'Por ser niño tiene cuerpo de chica', pensó cuando lo tomo.

"Casi te matas" Le dijo Saga al muchacho, vestía una larga capa

"¿Eres un santo?"le pregunto "si eres un santo de Atena, ups, creo que metí la pata. Acabo de matar a tu diosa" murmuro. 'Tiene voz de mujer' pensó Saga 'porbre muchacho'. Saga se presento, al decirle muchacho este reacciono muy violentamente, ya que era mujer "perdón" Se disculpo el santo y la miro con detenimiento. Todo iba de maravilla mientras le explicaba que se le estaba denegado el paso a extraños y el riesgo que corría paseándose por el risco, pero la mirar hacia abajo vio a Atena…ensangrentada y despatarrada al pie del risco…volvió su vista a la muchacha, algo le decía que había sido ella. La cargo en brazos y la saco de ahí, si alguien la veía en al escena del crimen, la matarían.

Llego a su templo y la dejo en el piso. La muchacha se saco la capa. El la miro a los ojos y se perdió en esas profundidades color miel. Sentía que la conocía. Quería abrazarla, como con miedo a que se le escapara…¿Otra vez?.

Perdido en sus ojos, Saga fue sintiendo que el vació que sentía en su interior desaparecía para ser reemplazado por la calidez, que la parecer, solo esa mujer podia hacerle sentir. Ella lo hacia sentir vivo otra vez.

"With every lie that i lived

part of my would fade

into this empty shadow i've become

and now i feel so numb

i no longer know myself

but i still know you

i close my eyes and watch my life passes...

... by the only thing i see is you,

you gave youself to me and showed me wath the true...

...could be.

For that, i say thank you."

Fin Precuela

28/12/04

Core BloodDrinker


End file.
